


Marigold Reverie

by AquaticIdealist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticIdealist/pseuds/AquaticIdealist
Summary: Six years have passed since the Unification of Fodlan, yet Byleth remains haunted by a certain moment.Though Fodlan was fully unified, one dream, if not two, had to die for another to live.And it is this realization, some vague memory that leaves Byleth unable to cope.So he makes one final plea to Sothis, one final chance to set things right...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Catherine & Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dorothea Arnault & Linhardt von Hevring, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda & Hanneman von Essar, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Maya Kirsten/Ignatz Victor, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 43





	1. What We Leave Behind

_ United Kingdom of Fodlan, United Year 6 (Imperial Year 1192), Capital Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital _

His Majesty could not sleep tonight.

But that was nothing new.

Ever since he received the crown, he saw her face as his eyes closed.   
  
Most of the time he could ignore those eyes, force himself to rest. Fodlan needed him, the world needed him…

He shot up, lifting himself out of bed.

The Queen stirred.   
  
This had gone on for far too long. What should he have done? What would anyone have done?   
  
It all came back to that moment…

_ The future King of Fodlan stood in the Throne Room of the great Adrestian Empire. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Before him, the Emperor of Adrestia was collapsing, a bloody mess on the floor who was heaving her last breath. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “... Teacher… Claim your victory. Strike me down, you must. Even now, across this land people are killing each other. If you do not act now…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She kept panting, telling him in agony how her death was a necessity. How, even now, she wanted to walk at his side. _

“Dear…” The Queen of Fodlan mumbled, rising from her side of the bed.

_ And he killed her. _

The King snapped out of his trance, and spoke softly now. “Go back to sleep, it’s fine.”   
  
“It isn’t.” She shook her head. “You must think me a fool… You’ve been like this for months at least. Please, tell me what’s going on.”   
  
“I… I can’t…” How could he tell her he was thinking of another? His wife, the Warrior Queen of Fodlan, had risked everything to walk with him, to abandon her old life and family to serve under his banner as one of his commanders. They threw everything at the Empire, everything for this vague dream of a better future.

It worked, the land was slowly changing now as both the King and Claude, the former leader of their merry band, envisioned.

Claude’s last letter had indicated similar contrition. There was too much death. But he was doing well, cozy in his position as the dual King of Almyra and Brigid. It was quite a challenge to rule two distinct lands from one throne, but King Claude and his wife, Petra, the Queen of Brigid, were managing.

“Byleth.” Fodlan’s Queen gripped his shoulder tightly. “Tell me what is going on. Staying up like this, pacing the floor at night as though your mind is consumed with worry… That is not healthy. Long ago, His Highness Dimitri-”   
  
“I know.” King Byleth shook his head. “He was your friend, and he was obsessed with similar reg-” Byleth choked on his words. “-Issues.”   
  
“It’s more than that.” She sighed. “I’m certain it had nothing to do with his duties as Faerghus’ King. There must have been something more fundamental. We received those reports, didn’t we? That Dimitri kept talking about the Tragedy of Duscur. That Tragedy scarred me as well, it destroyed the lives of everyone in Faerghus. I am not surprised if that is what consumed him.”   
  
“Ingrid, I’m not Dimitri. What was haunting him is not hau-”   
  
“I see the same eyes that I saw in him!” She nearly growled at him. “Maybe not the same resolve to destroy everyone in your way, but you seem no less distressed, no less obsessed with whatever is bothering you. Tell me what that is… We promised that we would spend our whole lives together, didn’t we? Why are you like this?”

He rose from the bed, head bowed. “I’m… I’m sorry… I can’t answer that.”   
  
With that, he stormed off.   
  
She sat there, on the bed, and stared as he retreated. She had no reply.

* * *

_ Derdriu Cathedral, Moments later. _   
  
He stepped forward, towards the altar, ignoring all those parishioners who stared at their King in awe.

Getting on his knees, he prayed to the Goddess.

* * *

  
  
He seemed to awaken again, but this time it was in a fairly dark room.   
  
As he began to stand, somewhat disoriented somehow, there was a massive, yet familiar throne before him.   
  
And on that throne…

“This again? How many times do I have to tell you that we cannot speak like this normally anymore?”   
  
“S-Sothis!” Byleth got on his knees again. “I know that this is crazy, but I need you to do it again.”   
  
“Phooey!” The Goddess nearly spat as she rose from her throne. “Did you take everything for granted? Do you think books just magically appear out of nowhere, allowing you to regain memories of previous lives and the ability to manipulate the feelings and knowledge of others?”   
  
“I…” Byleth mumbled quickly. “I know it was crazy. I know it should have been impossible, but if you are a Goddess, then you should be able to do it again!”   
  
“Why? Why should I risk time itself once more? You are King of a Unified Fodlan, and not the first time for all you know. You married someone who loves you and you are friends with the Joint Rulers of Almyra and Brigid. From anyone’s perspective, you have achieved all that one could possibly want. Why would you want to undo everything?”   
  
“... Because this end was wrong. Because I could have done something  _ more _ . Because…”   
  
“Don’t tell me... You don’t love Ingrid and yearn for Edelgard?” Sothis grinned.   
  
“It’s not that! I… I need a second chance.”   
  
“To walk with Edelgard instead?”   
  
“No,  _ to forge a better path. _ You gave me that chance, I may not remember the details but it’s clear you do. Please, I beg you, let me turn back the wheels of time once more.”   
  
“I cannot guarantee anything, Byleth. For all you know, this could be the very last time I use my powers. You may find yourself forced to accept that fate may not give you what you want.”   
  
“It cannot end this way. There has to be a better way. Please, let me….”   
  
“Very well. Let us see how you force your own path…”

* * *

“Hey… Brother…” A gentle voice called out to him.

“Wha-?” Byleth opened his eyes. There was a face that smiled at him. He could have sworn he saw it before.

“Brother?”   
  
“I… What?” Byleth blinked. Though this woman seemed familiar, who was she, exactly?   
  
It was at that moment that a certain man appeared in the room.   
  
“Byless, is he awake yet? Oh, I guess he is. Hurry up and get ready, the battlefield has no time for idleness.”   
  
Jeralt? Was that his father? Before Byleth could confirm anything, Jeralt left the room as quickly as he’d came.

Byless crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Byleth took a moment to gaze upon this woman. Someone who should have been his sister. They looked extremely similar, same hair and eye color, same facial structure (he’d seen himself in a mirror quite often really), so similar that they were certainly twins in more ways than one.

“I’ll get ready.” Byleth spoke, but as he rose from his cot…

“We need all hands immediately!” Someone yelled from outside the room. Byless immediately grabbed a sword and ran out. Byleth fumbled as he came across a bow, and quickly took after her.

Could this be happening? Sure enough, as if fate itself was repeating everything, three young nobles stood before them.   
  
Jeralt, Byleth, and Byless pushed their way in front of the soldiers of Jeralt’s mercenary band, and the youths began to talk.

“Please, forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire…”   
  


Byleth froze for just a moment. It was happening! The events that had defined Fodlan were about to set in motion once more. But this time, could he set things right? And what was this mysterious twin of his doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this amazing game and how certain Routes just seemed unfinished.
> 
> Certain characters will die. I hope that doesn't frustrate anyone. This is that kind of game after all.


	2. The Eagle and the Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Byless begin their careers as Professors, though Byleth's secrets are quickly revealed to her. The Black Eagles and Golden Deer rise side by side, each equipped with a unique Professor. Still, despite the attempts to change fate, some things remain the same.

Chapter 2: The Eagle and the Deer

A young golden haired lad, a young man with dark cotton hair and a sizable grin, and a maiden with snowy hair and a piercing gaze to match spent a few moments staring at Jeralt’s mercenary band.

“... We’re being pursued by a group of bandits.” The golden haired one continued. “I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.”

The three mentioned gold and how these bandits continued their ruthless attacks. Byleth couldn’t help but stand there, stunned, at how history was actually repeating itself.

“I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform…”  
  
But as Jeralt pondered what this meant, one of the mercenaries spotted the bandits as they approached.

“Let’s move, I hope you’re ready.” Jeralt turned to the twins.  
  
Byless nodded, gripping her sword.  
  
Byleth gripped onto the bow.

Sure enough, bandits began to appear over the horizon. Several of them began making for the perimeter of the village they were staying in.

“Cl-, you there, with the bow.” Byleth called out.  
  
“Wha-? You mean me?”  
  
“Yes.” Byleth grit his teeth. Perhaps he was giving himself away. “They’ll try to flank us the moment we get near the trees, look at how they’re crouched there. We’ll need to proceed carefully.”  
  
The cotton haired one rubbed his chin. “I see. You can call me Claude. It would be wise to gradually advance instead of letting them come at us on their own terms.”  
  
“I am Dimitri, and this is Edelgard.” The golden haired lad added. “If you believe we could help cover you…”  
  
Byleth nodded. “Byless, you should advance alongside them, direct them towards you with Claude and I providing cover. If we all advance haphazardly, they’ll be able to ambush us individually at best.”  
  
Byless sighed. “I’ll handle this, Brother. Let’s move out.”  
  
There was one unlucky bandit that ran right up to the village gate. Claude and Byleth instantly fired upon him. The man did not stand a chance.

As he fell, Byless directed Edelgard and Dimitri to approach the trees, just at the right distance…  
  
For three of the bandits to emerge from them.

“Huh? Wait, why are you over here, that’s-”  
  
Byless and Edelgard charged first, Dimitri right behind. The clash of blades echoed as they fought.  
  
Claude let an arrow fly, and soon enough it lodged itself into the skull of one of the bandits.  
  
“I had him!” Dimitri scoffed. “The villain was threatening the others…”  
  
“There’s no time for-” Edelgard snarled, but Byless gripped Edelgard’s shoulder. 

“We need to approach the remaining ones carefully.” She whispered.  
  
Claude and Byleth exchanged a nod as they also moved into the trees.  
  
“What? What are some mercenaries doing here? This wasn’t supposed to happen!” The bandit leader growled as he and two of his men gradually approached the five of them.  
  
Dimitri emerged first from the trees. “Your banditry ends today! The situation has turned on you!”  
  
The three of them flew at him in a rage, only for Edelgard and Byless to emerge.  
  
“Now!” Byless called. More arrows flew from the trees, and the bandits found themselves in quite a predicament. Arrows pelting them every step of the way, and three fighters coming at them…  
  
The clash was fairly swift. With his men dead, their leader swung his axe and hurled himself at Edelgard only for Byleth to let fly an arrow that struck true.  
  
They panted, the situation seemed to be over, but the bandit leader mysteriously rose once more and came charging at Edel-  
  
Byleth shoved into her without thinking, but before the axe could strike him Byless came from his side and deflected it.  
  
“I… How…”  
  
“Watch your back.” Byless scolded as the bandits were sent fleeing.  
  
At that moment, additional figures began to appear over the horizon. “Don’t let them get away!” Their leader called.  
  
“The knights of Seiros.” Jeralt groaned. “Sorry I wasn’t there for you, kid. Good thing your sister rescued you. As usual.”

“Jeralt! Is that you? It’s been so long!” The knight’s leader introduced himself as Alois, and slowly the group prepared to head for Garreg Mach Monastery, where Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard were enrolled as students at the Monastery’s Officer’s Academy.  
  
Byleth simply froze in awe as the students gathered around the pair. “Your tactics were impressive.” Claude grinned.  
  
“It would be an honor if you were to aid us in future.” Dimitri added. “The Kingdom c-”  
  
“Nonsense, talent like this belongs in the hands of the Adrestian Empire.” Edelgard rose her head triumphantly.  
  
“Woah, you two. Don’t be so hasty. I’d like to see them help the Alliance.”  
  
“The Alliance?” Byless asked. “You mean the Leicester Alliance?”  
  
“The very same.” Claude grinned. “I take it you’re interested?”  
  
Byleth remained silent the entire conversation, staring at the four of them. It was rather surreal, seeing as how he knew each of the three students and what their fate would entail.  
  
He noted Claude staring directly at him. As Byleth turned to Claude, Claude simply grinned.  
  
“Mister, you might know more than you’re letting on, huh? Anyway, let’s head for the Monastery.”

* * *

Rhea and Seteth greeted Jeralt, Byleth, and Byless when they arrived. When Byless introduced herself, however.  
  
“Jeralt.” Rhea’s eyebrow twitched, her calm and serene demeanor slowly shifting.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Your son and your daughter… Their names…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Could you have not given them more… Distinct… Names?”  
  
“Erm… That’s not so important, is it?”  
  
“... No matter. I must request that you rejoin the Knights of Seiros, Jeralt. Byleth, Byless, some of our colleagues will be addressing you shortly.”  
  
After Hanneman and Manuela briefed Byleth and Byless of the situation, they were invited to interview the other students and choose to guide one of the houses each.  
  
“After all, my duties as a physician might get in the way with the duties of homeroom. So we’re inviting you two to each watch over a class. If you need anything, though I can still fill in.” Manuela smiled quite sweetly. Byless just crossed her arms.

For Byleth though, well, it was clear things had changed already.

* * *

Rhea specifically asked the two to wander the academy and interview the students, and interview them they did. Byleth and Byless approached the various classrooms, chatting with the various students. But while Byless was eagerly chatting away, Claude pulled Byleth aside.

“You got a teaching gig here, huh? I knew there was more to you than I thought. I’ll probably have to call you ‘Teach’ soon, won’t I? Tell me, Teach, how did you know my name before we ever met?”  
  
“I… You’ll probably tell me that you have not been in Fodlan long, and that someone like me who seems so clueless about the Church should not really know such details.”  
  
“... There’s something about you, Teach. Something strange indeed.”  
  
Byleth smirked. “Let’s put it this way, Claude. We all have secrets, but one of these days it may be best to let everything out… This isn’t the time.”  
  
“... Fair enough.”

* * *

After chatting for quite a while, they returned to Rhea.

Seteth gave both of them a notable glare as Manuela stepped back nonchalantly.  
  
“Since you both are new here, we have decided to let you have first pick.” Hanneman spoke. “So, which do you choose?”  
  
“I wish to help the Golden Deer.” Byless bowed, staring at Byleth expectantly.

It seemed that fate was writing itself. He’d chosen Golden Deer back then. Before the war, before the fate of Fodlan was decided.

He closed his eyes that moment. The image of Edelgard collapsed before him burned into his mind. “Claude seems to be a nice boy, he should be quite the student. I will choose the Black Eagles.”

* * *

“I must apologize, Byleth, Byless, but seeing as how the two of you are siblings, and how we are relatively short on beds, the two of you will be sharing the same quarters.” Seteth spoke sheepishly as they stopped in front of the room that Byleth knew so well.

“That shouldn’t be an issue, Seteth.” Byleth bowed. Byless followed suit with a nod.

Seteth crossed his arms. “It is somewhat worrisome that both of you will hold teaching positions, but we imagine that the Knights of Seiros will need Professor Manuela’s help extensively. She will no doubt come to your aid when the time comes, but in the interim…”  
  
“We’ll be fine, Seteth.” Byless nodded. “Let’s see the room.”  
  
As they both entered, Byleth noticed a certain book on the desk.

“That can’t be…” Byleth muttered.

“What is it?” Byless stared at him.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Byleth stepped forward, opening the journal and flipping through it.

“You’re just flailing your hands in the air.”  
  
“I thought so…” Byleth sighed. “If nothing else…”  
  
“You fool!” A third voice called. Both Byleth and Byless froze.  
  
“Did you hear that?” She asked.  
  
“I’m sure both of you hear me! And it seems my powers have not completely faded. Byleth, you should have remembered what happened when Kostas attacked you!”  
  
“... So you’ve been hearing her too, and there’s more to her than just some dream?” Byless muttered.  
  
“Hah! There is much you do not know, Byless. But I suppose that’s more a quirk of fate than any fault of yours or his. At any rate, Byleth, I have terrible news.”  
  
Byleth stared at the Journal. Though some things stayed the same… “I figure you do.”  
  
“Don’t give me that! It is far too serious to have you quip at me. The hands of time will move as they will now. Despite some of my powers, like that book you’re so eagerly clinging to, remaining… You will not be able to cling to them so easily.”  
  
“I made my choice, Sothis. Despite everything, I can only go forward.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!”  
  
“What’s she talking about?”  
  
“Byless… I know I might sound insane, but you hear her too so I won’t have to explain everything. There’s… There is still much you need to know.”

* * *

He told her of his past, or perhaps more accurately, of the future. That something terrible was about to happen.  
  
Yet, there would no doubt be some unfriendly ears out there. He did not mention Tomas or Kronya, rather, he chose to emphasize a certain idea.  
  
“I’ll need you to help me get Seteth, Claude, and Edelgard in one room. Unlike me, you’ll have less difficulty getting to Claude. I think I let myself slip when I saw him. He’s a good kid; you’ll love being in the Golden Deer, but our two classes will be more intertwined than you think.”  
  
Byless nodded, watching Byleth focus on the mysterious book he claimed to be holding.  
  
“You know, brother, you might claim that you don’t remember me, but I remember you. The boy who had a knack for archery and ranged attacks. If that book does what you say it does… You should notice something different about yourself.”  
Byleth glanced at the Journal. Sure enough, it claimed that he had only an E+ in swords and a D in both styles of magic, along with a D+ in bows.  
  
“How is this possible?” Byleth mumbled.  
  
“Magic!” Sothis’ laughter filled his mind.  
  
“Father has trained me in swords and lances to compensate, though, and I’ve had to punch my fair share of thugs that got too close. I guess we can support each other that way.” Byless smiled.  
  
Byleth held the Journal, and tried to focus on Byless.  
  
“It won’t work that way, Byleth.” Sothis quipped. “It’s only for you.”  
  
“... Well, then. Byless, you might find things to be a bit crazier soon…” Byleth focused his renown on his magic, his skill with the bow and sword, and on his bond with and the skills of various students…

* * *

“This is the mock battle. We will need to see how skilled the two of you actually are.”  
  
Byleth whistled as he thought of Seteth’s comment. The Black Eagles were poised to face the Golden Deer, hiding behind a hastily constructed fence, and the Blue Lions, who were advancing from a fortress to the north.

Manuela was, of course, a mere observer. It would be Byleth, Byless, and Hanneman that would determine the battle.

“Get ready, Teach!” Claude called out to Byleth, while Dimitri simply asserted: “We will not go easy on either of you Professors!”

Dorothea had been asked to take over for Hubert, who would support Edelgard from the sidelines, yet generally their roster and that of their opponents was set.

Yet, suspiciously enough, Byless chose not to mirror Hanneman’s risky strategy. Instead of her students being spread out and closer to their foes, Lorenz and Ignatz were listed as participants, but they were nowhere to be seen. The Blue Lions, however, were out and about, with Dedue and Ashe ready to fall upon the Black Eagles.

Byleth prepared his bow. “Dorothea, Linhardt, stay a few paces behind us. Edelgard and I will try to bait them. Ferdinand, you try flanking them from the right as well.”  
  
The Black Eagles gradually advanced towards the southern woods, and as if on cue Ashe came charging forward, exchanging fire with Byleth. Dorothea sprinted forward, hurling off fireballs as if in desperation.  
  
Dedue charged as well, revealing that he was right behind Ashe. But he was too late, by the time he started clashing blades with Ferdinand, Ashe was already overwhelmed.  
  
Yet somehow no one from Golden Deer had appea-  
  
When Mercedes attempted to run forward and save Dedue with healing, Lorenz came charging out of the woods with Ignatz fast on his heels!

“An ambush!” Dimitri cried out, but soon Hilda too was upon him.  
  
The Black Eagles took down Dedue together, only for the Golden Deer to charge towards the northeast.  
  
“It is truly surprising! I would not have considered both of you assaulting the same targets…” Hanneman gasped as Byless knocked him down.  
  
But as the Black Eagles began advancing out of the woods, Claude came running at them.

An arrow struck Ferdinand, followed by Hilda and Lorenz charging at him from two sides.  
  
Ferdinand cried out in despair as he fell, but as Ignatz began firing at what remained of the Black Eagles…  
  
Byleth swung himself dramatically and unleashed a pillar of flame.  
  
“Bolgagone?” Byless hissed.  
  
“The very same.” Byleth grinned. “I told you there’d be surprises.”  
  
Dorothea started to tend to his wounds while Linhardt unleashed a gust of wind on Hilda, but her retaliation proved far too much for him to handle.  
  
“We’re nearly neck and neck, Teach!” Claude snickered as Lorenz made a beeline for Dorothea.  
  
“Not if I can help it!” Edelgard pounced on him, smacking him across the face with her training axe.  
  
With Byleth eliminating Lorenz, the dust began to clear as Byleth and Edelgard faced Byless and Hilda.  
  
“I can’t believe Claude would make me have to do this!” Hilda groaned, while Byless merely raised her sword with gritted teeth.

  
Byleth merely grinned. “Heal!” He called, a golden circle mending Edelgard's wounds as she charged Hilda and the two swung away at each other.  
  
Byless came charging at her brother, who tried firing various spells at her…  
  
He saw Edelgard finally knock Hilda down, only for Byless to sprint at him and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to just carbon copy much of the in-game dialogue or events, but it's a tad too soon for the divergence just yet. Not to worry, more unique plot points and the like will come shortly. In the interim...


	3. A United Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles and Golden Deer handle some unfinished business.

... By the time Byleth came to, Seteth was calling the match.

“It was an extremely close match. We did, perhaps, choose wisely in our new Professors, but the match still goes to Golden Deer.”

The Black Eagles huddled together in a corner while the Blue Lions and Golden Deer also consulted each other after the fact.

“I’m sorry, Professor.” Edelgard said sheepishly. “You did your best trying to ensure I was fine, but Professor Byless took advantage of that and came directly at you.”

“Those spells you were slinging, they were certainly a sight to see. The question is, why haven’t you shown them to us before?” Linhardt inquired while letting out a massive yawn.

Byleth sighed. “In this world, there are many truths that do not reveal themselves so readily. We did well, Black Eagles, but we can excel in future. Get some rest, you’ve earned it. Tomorrow, let’s begin our lessons.”

* * *

The days were rather strange indeed, Byless decided as she spent her morning stroll across the monastery grounds. Her brother had suddenly claimed to have forgotten all about her, that the voice in her head was an actual goddess and that terrible things were about to happen. In all honesty skepticism would be healthy but… But it was clear from his tone of voice that he wasn’t lying: Byleth had been a rather stoic person before the change, and it was also true that she was hearing a consistent voice in her head since forever.

Yes, it was strange, really. One can chalk it up to fever dreams and daydreaming, but that would imply such voices would go away once you’d stop thinking about them. Sothis though…

“Byless, are you even listening to me?”

“What is it?”

“Your musing about your brother is sensible indeed, but there is more you need to know.”

“Well, it’s reassuring enough to know that I’m not crazy, and that he didn’t lie to me, but what else would you have me do?”

“This isn’t really about him persay… See, I believe it best to tell you this: he and I made a deal.”

Byless yawned slightly. Perhaps it was too early in the morning. “A deal?”

“Yes! Something about forging a new path. Perhaps you were paying attention when I mentioned the hands of time, but I once had the ability to manipulate them. Now… Now time flows as it always has.”

“So you’re going to tell me you could control time, but now you cannot, and that Byleth likely made some deal in the future with you to return to the past in order to change history.”

“Precisely!”

“... You’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

“However do you mean?”

“He said something along those lines, but I already had difficulty believing that he’d forgotten all about me. And yet he truly seemed like he did: the way he looked at father was beyond admiration and more like longing. But the premise you are suggesting seems completely unbelievable.”

“Phooey! Like brother, like sister. I make an assertion, and you both either ignore it or think me crazy.”

“Can you blame me? But in all fairness it isn’t just you. He acts strangely and you seem to be verifying all of it. Frankly I’m not sure what to do.”

“Your life is your choice, there is no need to indulge him.”

“Oh?”

“But, while I understand your natural desire to doubt, I must ask you to… To help him.”

“Why?”

“I could claim that it is because he is your brother. But that gives you no reason to serve his desires. But as one who has experienced so many paths within time, I can say this: in so many timelines, some of them with you, some of them with your brother, there has been a fundamental result: that the world you know will be changed beyond recognition. Yet somehow, Byleth’s latest plea has led to this… I have lost some of my powers, but my memories are stronger than ever. I wonder why that would be? But no, it would be quite a tragedy if you do nothing to aid him in his quest.”

Byless frowned. “Seems like I have no actual choice in the matter.”

“Well, think of it this way: something major is about to happen, events that are guaranteed to shatter the world that you know. Leicester, Faerghus, Adrestia, these great nations may very well crumble into dust by the end of it. For good or ill, your actions can be the center of it, or with this knowledge you can choose to step aside and watch. Your brother has a certain vision, will you not join him?”

* * *

“Professor…” Various voices called out to him one day.

Byleth stopped mid stride and found a number of students staring expectantly at him.

“Professor, I… Well.. I heard of what happened during the mock battle, and quite a few students have pointed out how you seem rather confident with both types of magic. Professor Hanneman has skills in reason magic, but people tend to tell me that I lack finesse in certain affairs… Perhaps if I put more effort in Faith, I would be able to prove them wrong. Professor Byless might be better at lance techniques, but I feel my own magical abilities could be honed with your guidance.” Ingrid was the first to speak.

Byleth seemed to flush slightly as he nodded. “Yes, of course. It would be an honor for you to join my class.” It did seem a little uneasy… Who would have thought that things would change for them both in some other timeline? But she would no doubt be a great help for the Black Eagles.

“Professor Byless is not really a magic specialist.” Lysithea was quick to add. “It is… Regrettable… That I won’t be in the same class as Claude, but like Ingrid just said I believe you would be able to help me best at developing my magical ability.”

Byleth nodded. “Of course, Lysithea.”

“This was a successful interaction! Please provide me with all the most challenging assignments. I want to be well equipped for the future.”

“Um… Professor…” Marianne’s eyes shifted nervously as Lysithea nudged her forward.

Byleth smiled. “I would be happy to have you, Marianne.”

“Th-thank you, Professor!”

“Oh, my. I did not expect to see this many people here. Annie and I would like to join your class too, Professor.”

“Both of you? That is lovely. It’s an honor.” Byleth grinned.

And yet, as he entered the Black Eagle’s classroom, he found that Caspar’s seat was conspicuously empty.

The Golden Deer classroom was also relatively lively.

“Professor! His Highness and Ashe couldn’t help but give us the play by play, but you were incredible out there! I really think I could learn a lot from your class.”

“Sylvain, I…” Byless shook her head. “That look in your eyes.”

“I’m serious, Professor! People always tell me I should take my studies more seriously. I’ll be on time, and sit on the front row and everything. Please, let me-”

“I get it. Go take a seat.”

“You won’t regret it!”

“Hey, don’t forget me! Professor Byless, I’ve seen you in action. Professor Byleth might be better at setting fireworks, but he doesn’t have that same commitment to hand to hand fighting the way you do. I think I’d learn a lot more if I were in your class.”

“Very well. Caspar, was it? Welcome to the Golden Deer.” Byless smiled softly as she began her lesson.

* * *

As the first few weeks went by, Seteth called upon Byleth and Byless to meet him in the Audience Chamber.

“It would appear that the bandit you faced near Remire Village has resurfaced. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to give your students some battlefield experience. To reduce the likelihood of tragedy, we have decided to mobilize both the Black Eagles and Golden Deer as both of you have experience dealing with this particular band of ruffians. I am sure I need not tell you to tread carefully… Should anything go wrong, do not hesitate to regroup. Though it would be ideal for you to eliminate them quickly, should they prove a greater nuisance do not hesitate to act carefully and assault them slowly and cautiously. Stay vigilant.”

  
The pair mobilized, and began gathering their best students.

“It is good to see both our houses gathered like this.” Lysithea began, her eyes not leaving that of Claude’s as the group convened at the entrance of the Red Canyon.

“Little one, Marianne, it’s a shame that the two of you chose that other house.” Claude grinned. “But thankfully we’ll be working together today.”

“Hey, Linhardt, I hope all’s been well with ya!” Caspar laughed. Linhardt simply yawned in response.

“Claude, we can’t afford mistakes here. You remember how vicious those bandits were.” Edelgard spoke, crossing her arms as she watched Byleth and Byless just stare at them bemusedly.

“So what would you suggest, your highness?” Claude smirked.

“Your team seems somewhat more physically oriented than ours, especially since Caspar has joined you. Still, Petra and Ferdinand should prove quite skillful. Why don’t we have Raphael, Caspar, Petra, and Ferdinand lead the way for us? I would be happy to-”

“You know what? You have a point there. You lead that team and I’ll send Hilda to watch your back.”

“What?!” Hilda shrieked, causing the others to quickly try shushing her. “You’re going to make me get to the front with these other brut- no offense, Raphael.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Raphael grinned.

“Teach and… Your Teach will follow us along with Ignatz and I. Unless you’ll send others of your team.” Claude stroked his chin.

“Lysithea, Marianne, will you?” Edelgard turned to them. Lysithea nodded, but Marianne flushed and hung her head low.

“I’ll provide support for you guys… Good luck without m-” Linhardt slowly backed away.

“You’ll be my adjutant then.” Edelgard huffed. “Marianne, you support our Professor. Who else will?”

“Finally noticed me, hmn?” Ingrid crossed her arms. “Though I would have preferred to join those in the vanguard, I need practice with a bow anyway.”

“I-I guess I’ll help Raphael, then. As his adjutant. He tends to be vulnerable to enemy fire.” Ignatz added.

“A fine idea. Professors, do you have any objections?” Claude smiled.

“It’s good that you all took the initiative. Let’s go!” Byless raised her blade in a salute. The class nodded and deployed!

* * *

Perhaps each class would have sent more people, but with Byless and Byleth together the situation did not seem so dire.

A pair of bandits greeted them as they entered the canyon, but Raphael and Caspar pounced on them from one end while Petra and Ferdinand charged them from another. Both bandits could hardly call for help, too busy trying to fend them off when Edelgard and Hilda came barrelling forward.

Claude whistled as both men were beaten down. “I kind of wonder if we need to deploy.”

“Don’t be so confident yet.” Byleth shook his head. “There’s a passageway to the west. We should head there.”

“Let me join you then.” Edelgard panted as she ran back to them. “I think Hilda will be able to handle them in my stead.”

“No she won’t.” Claude laughed. “I’ll take the north route instead. Teach?”

Byless nodded. “Take your team, brother. We’ll flank those thugs together!”

Sure enough, both teams sprinted off. An archer attempted to pick off the Deer, and there was a short moment as Raphael had to crouch and cover his face. “We should have had their group back us up!” Ignatz groaned.

“I’ll handle him!” Hilda snarled as she sprinted out of cover. With Byless distracting the bandits covering that archer, the bowmen could only stare at the girl running at him before receiving an axe to the face.

The west route was the longer way, yet their foes would have been less concentrated there if not for…

“What the?” The bandit leader snarled as he spotted them. “You lot, head over there now! We can’t have those kids wrecking our day again!”

But as the bandits advanced, Byleth and Lysithea’s arms began to glow with eerie light. The small girl flung her hands dramatically, shouting at the bandits: “You’re in my way!”

As strange spheres of an unsettling violent tinge began crashing on them, Byleth also joined the fray with waves of fireballs.

“Time is not to be wasted! Now!” Petra called out as she and Edelgard charged. Ferdinand and Ingrid came sprinting after them, Ingrid having hastily snatched her spear from its sheath on her back.

The six of them came slamming into bandit lines, blades hacking every which way. Byleth and Lysithea kept the pace, until…

“No! There are just too many of them. I’m running out of mana…”

“Get that sword of yours and get behind me, Lysithea.” Ingrid called out while drawing her bow. “Professor, let me cover you.”

Byleth nodded quickly as Ingrid rushed to his side. Lysithea drew a blade and kept close to them. “I might not be so helpful now…” Lysithea mumbled in Byleth’s ear. “But I can be your spotter. It looks like we’re almost there.”

“It’s fine.” He spoke softly as her cheeks flushed a bit. “Just stay close.”

Slowly the three of them advanced with the others, and soon the bandit leader was in sight.

Meanwhile, with the archer tormenting Byless’ group down, her team simply met two more bandits. They charged forward, quickly clashing blades with Raphael and Hilda, until Caspar let out a laugh and came swinging at the bandit challenging Raphael. Hilda wrestled with her opponent until an arrow came flying at his head.

“Took you long enough!” Hilda groaned as Claude came running to her.

Byless, for her part, sprinted past the remaining bandit and towards the bandit leader.

“You! I guess you’ve been leading more of these brats!” Kostas gasped.

“And I thought you would run with your tail between your legs.” Byless snarled as she began waving her sword around. “My kids have handled your lackeys just fine.”

Soon, Claude and Hilda appeared behind her.

“Heh. You think you’re so smart, coming at me from two sides. Well, most of my boys are handling the other brats you sent. Sooner or later…”

“I guess I’ll have to finish you then!” Byless pounced, her blade quickly meeting Kostas’ axe. Hilda came running forward to join in, only for Kostas to laugh and greet her with a punch to the face. As Hilda staggered back…

A fireball came flying from Kostas’ right, and the bandit let out a howl.

“What was that?”

“Your nightmare!” Byleth drew his own sword and came running with the rest of the Black Eagles.

“So many of you dumb kids. I’m not falling that easily!” Kostas kept muttering as both Professor’s blades and the weapons of their various students came at him. “I’ve sacked dozens of villages, had my way with so many weaklings, if you think…”

“You’re Irrelevant!” A loud, high pitch scream came from behind him, and Lysithea came charging, plunging her sword into his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd better speed this up, shouldn't I? Perhaps this is a taste of how things will be different? A short chapter in the interim.


	4. A Sliver of Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain series of Student/Faculty meetings leaves potentially lasting impacts on the students of Garreg Mach.

Chapter 4: A Sliver of Sunlight

The two houses returned to Garreg Mach, and as the students retired for the evening their professors were called to the audience chamber. As Byless and Byleth were both relatively unscathed, they went quickly.

“We have decided…” Seteth began as he addressed Byleth and Byless upon their return. “To have the Blue Lions deal with a recent uprising against the Church. It has nothing to do with either of you, as we received reports that you eliminated the bandits swiftly and efficiently, well done! But it is also true that the Blue Lions need training as well. Professor Hanneman has experience teaching for many years, and the Knights Catherine and Shamir are with them, so I do not imagine there will be many issues.”  
  
“I am so pleased that both of you made it through safely!” Rhea smiled as she stepped out from the side pew. “That bandit seems to have caused no shortage of suffering and death for countless communities. That you eliminated them quickly is a sign of your talents!”  
  
Byless bowed. “It’s an honor…”  
  
Byleth nodded slowly, bowing a bit less conspicuously.  
  
“Is everything fine, my child?” Rhea blinked, while Seteth simply crossed his arms.

“It’s an honor indeed, Rhea.” Byleth was quick to respond. “It's heartwarming to have you put such faith in us."

Byless froze for a moment. Her brother's face was completely deadpan.

But Rhea was all smiles nonetheless. "Oh, of course! I couldn't imagine _our paths diverging at all_."

Seteth gave Byleth a knowing glare as Sothis started yelling in Byleth's ear.

"What is the matter with you?" She growled as Byleth, Byless, Seteth, and Rhea exchanged bows and were excused. "Why are you acting this way?"

"An image flashed in my head." Byleth thought as he glanced at Byless, who nodded slowly as if she could hear them. "... Of Rhea as the Immaculate One towering over me, her maw agape as if she'd swallow me whole. I wonder why that is."

"... My powers are far too potent, then… Images of other paths flash in your mind. The journal manifests from a similar concept. Byless, you'd best stay vigilant as well."

"Brother…" Byless had to speak aloud. "Just what has happened to you?"

"I… Even I can't answer that."

"All I can say is…" Sothis heaved a deep sigh. "If your convictions are true, you had best act now."

* * *

A week or so had passed. The Blue Lions were out preparing for their mission. Sylvain and Mercedes had agreed to go support their former class.

Things were a bit more quiet, so Byleth "cornered" one of his students one day.

"Annie."

"O-oh Professor, what is it?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Is… Is this about sweets? Mercie isn't here so it'll be harder to get thos-"

"It's not that." Byleth sighed. The look on her face clearly showed this was the wrong approach. "I have a rare book on music for you, but in return could you help me with 'guard' duty?"

"Well, of course professor, but why me? I'm not the strongest of people, you could ask Petra to help you with that."

"Trust me, you're perfect. She'll be with you too If you help me, don't worry."

"Um… Ok…"

* * *

Byleth and Byless showed up in front of Seteth's office later that day.

"Professors? Is there something you needed?"

"Professor Seteth, we thought it best to help us consult a few of the students. You may have noticed Claude and Edelgard's atti-"

"Say no more. The animosity between them is unbecoming of this institution."

Byless glanced at Byleth, who nodded. "Could you meet us and a few students at the Conference room?"

"Right away. Just let me prepare a few things first."

* * *

When Seteth closed the door behind him after entering the Conference room, he had no idea that Petra, Raphael, and Annette had taken position just outside that door.

"Raphael, the Professor Byleth expressed that this door I will be guarding. Could Professor Byless have been asking you to do the same?"

"Yeah, she sure did! I'm glad you are here… If anyone tried to get past us they'd have a hard time."

"So this is why the Professor asked me to be here. I wonder what they're talking about in there…" Annette mused.

* * *

Claude sat on one side of the table. His eyebrows rose as Marianne slowly sat next to him, joined by Byless.

Ingrid, Edelgard, and Lysithea sat on the other.

Byleth sat on one end, and Seteth the other.

"Professor Byleth, I am rather surprised. I have not heard of any specific behavioral problems from Miss Ingrid or Miss Marianne." Seteth began.

"Behavioral problems? Me?" Claude chuckled.

"If I may…" Byleth glanced at Byless, who nodded, and then turned to Seteth.

"Go on." Seteth nodded.

"This animosity might be because these students don't really _talk_ to one another." Byleth started, staring right at Lysithea, who while staring back seemed to slightly back away in her chair.

Edelgard and Claude eyed each other right then.

"So what will you-" Sothis murmured in his mind.

"... And I feel the most pertinent discussion is this." Byleth scanned the room, aware that all eyes were on him. "Why are Crests, and what are your feelings on them?"

"Ac-According to the Goddess, Crests are the blessings granted to the Ten Elites in the fight against Nemesis…" Marianne stammered.

"I never said that." Sothis chuckled. Byleth and Byless glanced at each other, as they heard her echo in their heads simultaneously.

“That was _why_ , Marianne, not wha-”  
  
But before Byleth could correct her, Lysithea slammed her hands against the table.

“That is a lie! The Crests have been nothing but a curse for my family. House Ordelia is not blind to the outside world; we have heard reports of them causing suffering for others as well. For every idiot who claims that the Crests enrich their lives, countless more suffer and not all of those are in silence. For the Crests to be seen as blessings, they are a joke. The Crests have led to too many tragedies… I’m truly sick of people who refuse to stop talking about how wonderful they are!”

There was a moment of silence, but before Seteth could scold her Marianne spoke up again.  
  
“I… I completely agree, Lysithea.” She started to get teary eyed, started to sway back and forth with emotion but she continued. “My Crest has also been a curse. People tell me I should be proud of it; that I should feel blessed with such power. But no, it is no blessing. I know the Goddess claimed they are, and perhaps they were meant to be… But the way they have manifested for many people and affected their lives, Crests can ruin their wielders.”

The various eyes at the table would not look at one another. Notably, Sothis was completely silent for once.

And it was at that point that Seteth began to speak.

“... Crests are indeed a source of great power, but it is obvious that several of you have only been pained by them. Yet the fundamental truth remains-”  
  
Seteth barely noticed Edelgard staring intently at him.

“Crests have nothing to do with one’s value as a person. It is one’s deeds, what one chooses to do with what they have been given, that matter much more in such assessments.” Seteth began to scan the room, finding everyone to be looking at him intently. “Consider a man of wealth, he can use that wealth to gorge on everything he desires, or he can choose to enrich the lives of those closest to him, or he can even choose to utilize that wealth towards ends that benefit the masses. Most people would react to such a person differently depending on their choices in life. Crests are no different. One born with a Crest is not automatically some worthier sort of greater innate prestige or glory, no more than one born without a Crest or without wealth is somehow a lesser individual towards whom anyone would have grounds to treat differently. That being said, Lysithea, it is still best to… _Temper_ one’s words. Even if one has ideas that demand consideration, the way those ideas are presented can work wonders with how people incorporate them.”

Lysithea’s face flushed slightly as she bowed her head. “I see…”  
  
Yet Edelgard too was rather taken aback, staring both at Seteth and Lysithea in awe. When Byleth gave her a glance she seemed almost demure, staring at the table as though deep in thought.  
  
“Whew… Looks like a lot of us had stuff on their plate.” Claude sighed, leaning back in his chair. “But there’s certainly been a lot to think about.” He glanced at the others mischievously.

“So… what are your impressions, Claude?” Edelgard asked.

“I think we need to have these talks more frequently.”  
  
“Agreed… Professors, Seteth, this conversation has been most enlightening.”  
  
“I am pleased it has been.” Seteth smiled warmly, but his face fell immediately. “However, regarding a few other incidents…”

* * *

As the meeting was ongoing, someone came by to the conference room, only to be stopped at the door.

“I’d like to talk to Professor Byless.” Felix crossed his arms. “I heard she’s in that room.”  
  
“Sorry, Felix. You’ll have to talk to her some other time.” Raphael grinned.

“Look, this is kind of urgent. I really need to…”  
  
“The Professor is expecting this door to be guarded.” Petra replied. “Are you doubting our ability to fulfill their wishes?”

“What? No. But I know she’s there-”  
  
“Seriously, Felix. The Professor told us to keep watch. Talk to her some other time.” Annette crossed her arms as well, giving him a rather not-intimidating pout.

“Tch. Fine. What a waste of time.” Felix turned and walked away.

* * *

As the meeting adjourned, Byless and Claude started heading back to the Golden Deer’s Classroom together.

“He just had to mention that, didn’t he?” Claude groaned.

“Honestly, I…” Claude gave her an exasperated look. “You had it coming, Claude.” Byless glared back.

“It was just a bit of fun, honest…”

“But what about the other topic that was discussed?”  
  
“Oh, the Crests? I think we should invite a few more students to these talks, make it a weekly thing. I think a lot of us would learn something from them, if only about each other.”  
  
“I’ll talk to Byleth about it. It’s a fine idea.”

* * *

While Byleth and Edelgard walked back to the Black Eagles’ classroom, she marched straight ahead.

“Edelgard?” Byleth asked, trying to keep pace, but she seemed uninterested in talking.

“Edelgard!”

She stopped mid stride.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you, my teacher, but I have much to think about.”  
  
“Did you find the talks useful?”  
  
“Useful? If I could have them every day I would attend them in a heartbeat… Seteth’s offer to have them weekly is a fine compromise. Please remind us to attend during class. It’s been… Most enlightening.”  
  
Byleth smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

It was during the next week’s meeting, when each participant was expected to say something, that Edelgard finally rose from her chair.  
  
“This talk of Crests… Leaves me with a slight confession. I… I have seen the way some nobles treat those without Crests, how they have this obsession with how important Crests are. I envision a world without them, or perhaps… Just… A world where Crests no longer shape people’s destinies. That, as Seteth stated before, that one’s deeds would lead to renown and their possession or lack thereof of Crests would have no bearing on their standing. Instead, it is how they served the country and its people that would speak volumes for their legacy.”  
  
Edelgard looked about the table nervously. There were a few different faces this time around, but…

Seteth’s face smiled back at her. “It is a noble goal, to encourage people to see beyond Crests and accept the importance of deeds. It would be good for Adrestia to be inspired by such a vision. Take care to guide your people towards such a future.”  
  
She froze completely, and averted his gaze for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

As the month came to a close, the Blue Lions were deployed on their mission. They’d managed to rope Ingrid into helping them too.

Upon their return, Manuela let out gasps of shock.

“We…” Dimtri coughed, his form rather bruised but still standing. “We achieved our victory, but Ladies Catherine and Shamir had to engage most of the enemy. Our actual class was underprepared, though each of us gained valuable experience I hope.”  
  
“I… I wasn’t strong enough. Ashe took some serious injuries attempting to divert the enemy’s attention away from me.” Ingrid looked towards the ground in shame. Sylvain could barely look the other students in the eye either.

“It’s fine, really!” Ashe smiled, despite holding his heavily bandaged arm tightly. “One would expect injuries on the battlefield.”  
  
“None of us died.” Dedue nodded solemnly. “That should be victory enough.”

“It is… My fault… Perhaps. Though I have taught at this Academy for so many years, I rarely went with students on field missions. This is a disaster and the blame should fall on my head.” Hanneman fidgeted nervously.  
  
“The blame is mine!” Rhea called out mournfully. “I should not have allowed the Blue Lions to deploy in such a fashion. Perhaps we should have either Professor Byleth or Byless assist them from now on.”  
  
“It would certainly help my heart be at ease.” Manuela breathed deeply as the other priestesses began to tend to the Blue Lions’ wounds. “The fewer students we find on the verge of death, the better I could sleep at night.”

Felix, however, pulled himself away from the beds and seized Professor Byless’ shoulder. “Hanneman has some skills with magic, and I’ve gotten some use from his lessons, but I’ve seen your swordsmanship at work. Professor, please accept me into your class… As Byleth is your brother I could probably have him tutor me a bit in magic as well. People tell me magecraft helps hone one’s instincts.”  
  
Byless nodded, glancing at Hanneman nervously. As Hanneman sighed in a somewhat reassuring fashion, she turned back to Felix. “I’ll gladly take you into my class, Felix. Now get some rest.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Felix hissed as he finally got onto an infirmary bed.

The marginal victory the Blue Lions achieved against Lord Leonato’s rebellion certainly left an air of unease but, perhaps, the past month had brought some unforeseen gains in the minds of these students. Or so Byleth hoped as he went to bed that evening. Did his gambit work? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a battle, I promise.
> 
> But I guess this is the point where some of my "hot takes" as it were about the characters start to seep through.
> 
> I've seen more than enough arguments about them, but know this, reader: I personally don't really hate anyone in the cast outside of Those Who Slither In the Dark, and as such I will make an effort to express something positive about everyone. If I mess up in that regard, please let me know.
> 
> ... Rest assured, the events from this point forward might play out quite differently.


	5. As Shadows Creep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ordeal the Blue Lions endured is revealed, and yet they remain a potent force. The Three Houses stand together against the latest threat to the Monastery...

Though the situation for students from Leicester and Adrestia seemed normal enough, a sense of gloom continued to hover over students from Faerghus.

“What happened out there?” Annette demanded as she pulled Mercedes aside one day. “It’s almost like everyone from the Blue Lions house got hit by a charging horse. Why does everyone seem so miserable?”

  
  
Little did Annette know, the exact same question was being asked-

-   
  
In a bar just outside the Monastery, by Manuela to Hanneman with Byleth and Byless watching…

As well as by Claude and Edelgard when they cornered Dimitri in the Training Grounds…

And the answer was as follows:   
  
_ “In short, we were completely unprepared. They took advantage of unexpectedly deep fog to ambush us and gradually isolate most of the group. If Lady Catherine and Lady Shamir weren’t there, we might not have made it out. _

_ “When we first arrived, the fog got particularly thick. Professor Hanneman advised that mages and archers stay together while melee units try fanning out, but Shamir pointed out how that would still leave melee scouts vulnerable. Catherine advised us to head out in teams instead, and so we did. Team A, led by Dimitri, tried to follow Catherine as she headed west while Team B, led by Hanneman, had Shamir with them heading north. _

_ “The northern group was attacked immediately, flanked from multiple directions by large groups of foes. It was almost as if they had known that the Blue Lion teams would try to split up. Ashe and Mercedes were firing frantically, desperately, as if hoping their spells and arrows would have some effect. Ingrid sadly could not utilize her magic under her current class, as her mana reservoir could not be tapped into as a soldier. This left Mercedes and Hanneman as that team’s healers, and with foes all around them neither had the time for it. They kept coming and as the team fled into a nearby forest for shelter, the trees were alight with more of them! _

_ “The southern group could hear the clashes of blades and cries of pain from their comrades, but before they could come to them hordes of Pegasus and Wyvern Knights came at them, with a sizable number of troops following behind. It was insane, just how did they know to send so many? Dedue swung about like a beast, flinging himself into the largest group of footsoldiers, but with Ashe, their only archer, helping Hanneman’s team Team A found themselves nearly overrun. Felix had to pull three duties: as a swordsman, as a mage, and as a healer. The young swordsman turned priest performed each job admirably as best he could, and thankfully Dimitri, Catherine, and Dedue were hardier than most. But there came a time when Felix’s mana started to run out, and thus Sylvain was the first to have to pull back and hide within a circle of his fellows. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “At that point Catherine growled and broke away from the formation, marching directly north from their position as she must have deduced that was the direction that seemed least affected. They could see the flashes from the spells of Hanneman’s team, so clearly the enemy would also be preoccupied to their northeast. But directly north? To the west of Hanneman’s position? If an enemy soldier tried hiding there or further east… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “‘Dimitri, hold them off for as long as you can! I’ll end this!” With Thunderbrand in hand Catherine charged on ahead, signaling to the other soldiers the Church brought to stay behind and continue covering Team A. Thankfully, as Catherine broke off it seemed some of the enemy’s reserves chose to pursue her, and gradually Team A could finally break through the enemy lines and head for Team B. _

_ “Team B had its own share of problems, with waves of foes, but as Catherine’s Thunderbrand began glowing to the west, Shamir called out: ‘My partner will likely need backup. Hanneman, you watch over these kids.’ As she headed out, more waves of them appeared from the east. It was at this point that an enemy pegasus knight came headed for Ingrid, only for Ashe to get in front of her and take quite a savage blow. _

_ “Team A slogged its way towards Team B, and Team B, realizing that the fog combined with the forest was hell for visibility, withdrew to meet them. Ashe and Sylvain could do little but march under the protection of the others, but it would have to do. Painstakingly, both teams were able to regroup as one. _

_ “The battle kept raging. More and more of them came, many of whom were wearing strange bird like masks, but despite their vast numbers these foes failed to decisively destroy Dimitri and Hanneman. _

_ "'Everyone! Hold the line! Surely they will falter!" _

_ Hanneman could say what he wanted. Dimitri and Dedue could fight with the ferocity of a dozen lions… But enemy troops soon fell upon them. A particularly burly Brawler came charging forward, giving Hanneman a particularly ferocious punch that knocked the poor man to the side. _

_ Sylvain held his lance shakily as Ashe fell to his knees. Mercedes got behind Ingrid as her mana finally left her. They would die here, surely… The Blue Lions would be eliminated and it would take some time for the monastery to find their remains… _

_ Dimitri grunted like some wolf, and before Dedue or Felix could reach him the man pounced at his attacker. Brawler and prince wrestled on the floor as the group heard a loud cry from the West. Catherine practically howled as she charged at some unforeseen tyrant, some great foe that neither students nor professor could see.  _

_ "The brawler froze suddenly, as his allies suddenly began to flee, but Dimitri only grinned as he pulled out a backup lance from its holster on his back and began stabbing at his opponent. Before the man could regain the sense to counter, Dimitri smacked him across the face with the shaft of the spear, and finally plunged it through the brawler's skull. _

_ "The rest of the Blue Lions remained silent as Catherine and Shamir finally appeared before them. Dimitri just crouched there on the ground, holding the body of the man he just killed. His face was hard to read as it took some coaxing to get Dimitri to drop the corpse… And blood was everywhere." _

Manuela finished her drink. "... That is some story. Several of the other Priestesses wouldn't let me see Dimitri. That boy must have gone through the depths of damnation itself."

"I… If only I'd taken the assignment more seriously, brought some of the less impressive but no less eager students with me. If only…"

Byless grabbed Hanneman’s hand. "Listen, your class is alive. To crush yourself over that battle would solve nothing. There were many lessons to take from it, but you managed to pull through "

“The last thing you want to do is succumb to doubt or guilt.” Byleth nodded. “Your class is alive, and that alone is a victory. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of, Hanneman. Still, something bothers me. How was the enemy so well prepared? Didn’t Rhea tell you that this would be a rear guard action at most? They shouldn’t have known to hit your team with their main force…”   
  


* * *

  
For their part, Claude and Edelgard were silent after Dimitri told them how he killed that Brawler.   
  
“Why have the two of you stopped talking?” Dimitri snarled. “Don’t both of you have blood on your hands?”   
  
“... That’s right.” Claude stared at the ground. “I don’t have any response to that.”   
  
“Did you… Did you not describe to us a sense of  _ joy _ ? Dimitri…”   
  
“And you will say you’ve never had a sense of thrill, or relief, after taking down an opponent coming after you, won’t you, Edelgard?”   
  
“Well no, but-”   
  
“Look, Dimitri. That guy defeated Professor Hanneman and would probably have killed all of you. Any of us would have intercepted him. From that angle, you did little out of the ordinary.”   
  
“But you are saying that I  _ have _ done something ‘out of the ordinary’, haven’t I, Claude?”   
  
“We would all gladly risk everything for our classes, I’m sure. That must be why the others trust us as house leaders. From that angle, you were protecting the Blue Lions from that soldier… In a similar situation, I’ve- I’ve no doubt Claude and I would have killed him too.” Edelgard stammered.   
  
Dimitri huffed. “Will either of you get to the point?”

Edelgard sighed. “Thank you for telling us, Dimitri. This is important information.”

* * *

“Mercie, I… I don’t know what to say.” Annette pulled Mercedes into a tight hug. “I almost lost my best friend.”   
  
“Th- There, There, Annie. I'm safe. That's what matters. I'm safe with you and nothing will come between us."

* * *

When the other two house leaders left, Dedue approached him.

"They treat me as if I've done something unforgivable…"

"Your Highness, to their credit, it is likely because both are still in shock."

"In shock?"

"You and I witnessed a scene that thus far Professors Byleth and Byless have not had the misfortune of encountering. Thus, neither Claude nor Edelgard can truly understand your struggle. Even so… They are not our enemy."

"... Yes, that is right." Dimitri sighed. "Thank you, Dedue. I… I need to control myself better."

"Your Highness… You have endured much already. There is no fault on your end."

"Dedue… As always, you are my anchor. Please stay with me for awhile."

"As you wish."

* * *

There was no time to contemplate the Blue Lion’s grueling ordeal in the fog, however, as Catherine discovered a plot to assassinate Lady Rhea.

The Monastery was in an uproar, the Knights deployed every which way to seek and destroy any potential assassins.

And thus, while they’d seek out every nook and cranny of the monastery, how could they be everywhere at once?

  
  
Hanneman, Byleth, and Byless arranged a meeting along with the House Leaders despite having been briefed by Seteth and Rhea.

“While we have our orders to defend the Monastery, I believe it best to coordinate our efforts more extensively. My class may be the smallest, but that makes us ideal as a reserve… Or, perhaps, as a single cohesive unit on constant patrol.” Hanneman began.

  
  
“There’s no need to waste energy marching back and forth. Your original idea of serving as a reserve is sound.” Byless nodded. “But I think it would be best served if your team remained on standby in the Reception Hall. It is near the center of the Monastery, with multiple entrance ways for us to send someone to call for backup. There are plenty of seats where you can wait for us there.”

Hanneman nodded. “The other issue, then, is where to look for clues regarding the enemy’s intentions. We cannot assume the knights will hunt them down on their own, after all. ”

  
  
“I suggest we fan out first in s earch of those clues.” Edelgard replied. “Claude and I can interview people and gather evidence. We can reconvene at the Reception Hall with our findings.”

  
  
“We might be a reserve force, but we will not sit idle either!” Dimitri shook his head. “All three of our houses should gather information. That is the best way to save time.”

  
  
“Then let us save time and get going.” Byleth nodded. “We’ll regroup at the Reception Hall as arranged. Let’s move out.”

* * *

With all Three Houses united in purpose, information was rather easy to come by. Hanneman had ideas, of course, but so did various staff throughout campus. But with Dimitri, Claude, Edelgard, Byleth, Byless, and even Hanneman running around interviewing people and gathering evidence, they were quick to regroup at the Reception Hall.

“We don’t have that many specific leads, but it seems like most places in the Monastery would not quite be valuable enough to break into.” Dimitri began.

“I am still keeping my office locked.” Hanneman sighed. “Despite the fact that only I could make use of my various contraptions… My research would be completely ruined. Not to mention, I will be on standby during the ceremony. Just say the word.”

“Indeed, Professor. The Blue Lions must remain at our post. The moment we are needed, we will sally forth towards our foes!”

“Still, Dimitri, don’t you find this whole thing suspicious? The Mausoleum will be open to the public, despite it sounding like a really important place for the Church. If anything-”   
  
“They would strike there.” Edelgard answered Claude’s pause. “It is strange that they would decide to use this opportunity when  _ anyone _ would be permitted to enter that chamber, wouldn’t it be so easy to get caught? It would be too easy for them to encounter unwanted witnesses:”

“But ah, see? That’s why we should be the ones investigating that room. If we’re right on the money, they will be armed and ready for us.”

“Yes. That must be their target. Even if we’re wrong, we have the Blue Lions on standby. Even so, Claude, other treasures were mentioned, and they would be fools not to engage in other diversionary tactics. If any of their goals involve Rhea’s death or her coming to harm, they would no doubt coordinate a multi pronged attack.”

“Alright. I guess the Golden Deer will be the ones patrolling the whole Monastery, then. If we ever get tired, we have the Blue Lions to fall back on. The Black Eagles should be the ones to visit the Mausoleum and secure it.” Claude stretched nonchalantly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Byleth nodded. “Let’s get ready.”

* * *

As the Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth drew near, Byleth happened upon a certain person praying vigorously at the Cathedral.

“Ashe? What are you doing here at this hour?”

  
  
“Ah, Professor!” Ashe stammered. “I… Erm… My father, Lord Lonato, was the enemy during the Blue Lions’ last mission. I did not have a chance to see him, but Lady Catherine took his head. I… I didn’t want to believe it. But I received documents about my home village, confirmation that it was him and that I… I… I killed many of the people I knew since childhood.”

“Ashe… Don’t blame yourself… You were… You were ordere-”

  
  
“I… I killed them, under the orders of the Church, as you say. Please, let me be, Professor. I have much to think about.”

  
  
Byleth nodded respectfully and slowly backed away. Perhaps he had already said too much.

* * *

The Rite of Rebirth came, and each team rallied themselves for this day.

The knights continued to patrol the general area, along with the Golden Deer. An eerie quiet pervaded throughout campus.

But as the Black Eagles entered the Mausoleum…

“The Church dastards have spotted us! Buy me some time while I open the seal on the casket!” A masked mage yelled as numerous mages and bandits began appearing.

They were a collection of mages, archers, and a number of swordsmen. Perhaps most mercenary bands might have some issue with such a team.

But unfortunately for these thieves, the Black Eagles were here.

Petra darted in and out amongst the handful of incoming enemy archers who somehow thought it was better to attempt a different firing position than to fire the moment they saw her. She was somehow able to sprint into melee range before plunging her sword into them.

“It is a path I have been clearing! Hurry and advance!” She called out.

The rest of the team charged through the center… Only to encounter a looming presence before them.

  
  
“Like moths to a flame.” A knight in pitch black armor, with a skull mask, seemed to sneer at them.

  
  
“Be careful, everyone!” Edelgard called out as Hubert led a team that moved to the west. “We must be wary against this foe…”

Lysithea stepped forward. Her hands began to glow. “I just learned this spell… I hope it works.” As her hands began to glow violet, she yelled: “We don’t have time for this!” And thrust her hands forward!

  
  
A number of violet, ethereal spears came hurling down towards the mysterious knight, impaling him completely.

  
  
“What!?” The knight gasped. “I… I never expected to encounter such an opponent. How fortunate!”

  
  
With that, there was a flash of light, and he disappeared.

  
  
Edelgard’s mouth was agape, but she quickly shook her head. “Excellent work, Lysithea, let’s keep moving!”

* * *

Edelgard and Byleth led a team followed by Lysithea, Ingrid, and Marianne, while Hubert led their other squad with Petra, Ferdinand, Annette, and Mercedes. Both teams gradually began to flank the remaining bandits, who started to gather near the Goddess’ casket.

“You there!” A number of masked mages began charging into the room. “It’s time to finish this!”

But not long after these reinforcements appeared...

  
  
“Is everyone all right? We're here to assist!" A voice called out. It sounded suspiciously like Dimitri...  


Sure enough, Claude, Byless, and Dimitri came running in, with Dedue and Raphael right behind them.

“We had the team fan out across campus with Professor Hanneman, but we figured our original bet was right on the money.” Claude added. “I guess these thieves made a terrible mistake coming here today.”

Dimitri and Byless immediately charged, but while the former found himself clashing with the enemy reinforcements with Claude and Dedue at his back, Byless ran past their foes with Raphael following her.

Ferdinand paused for a moment, watching Byless charge over to where Edelgard and Byleth’s team were. She rapidly smacked foes aside while the students and their other Professor were having a bit more difficulty. “Come, Raphael, cover us!”

  
  
“Right on it!” Raphael laughed as he pounced on one of the mages, constantly pummeling the man with his fists.

  
  
“Keep going, everyone!” Edelgard called as their foes finally began to collapse. “Victory is just moments away!”

  
  
Thus, Byless and Byleth were soon cornering the last mage, who gradually backed himself onto the casket as his fellows were getting slaughtered all around him.

The mage quickly gathered his mana and threw a fireball at Byless, with Byleth quickly batting the fireball aside with his own fist.

  
  
“You think a single spell would cripple me?” Byleth taunted, but Byless was faster, running forth and pouncing on the mage. She opened with a right hook, punching the man in the face, before gripping an iron sword with her other hand and plunging it into her enemy. As he collapsed, though, a sword started falling out of the casket onto the ground next to him. Byless held the blade, which gradually began to glow in her hands, and tried to put it back in the casket. Yet, somehow, its seal was completely gone. The casket would not close.

“It’s still glowing?” Byleth muttered as the other students gradually came to them. “I wonder why that would be.”

  
  
“Do you know something about this sword?” Byless asked. Before he could answer, Catherine came running into the Masoleum.

  
  
“Alright who’s ready for a… I see. You’ve handled the situation. Men!” She called to a number of church soldiers who followed her. “Go round up any stragglers.”

  
  
“Yes ma’am!” They called as they began capturing the survivors of the masked gang.

“We should report this to Rhea.” Byleth spoke, staring at the sword. “She’ll know more about that sword than I. You should hold onto it in the meantime.”

  
  
“Are you sure?” Byless asked. “You seem more familiar with it.”

  
  
“Yes… You are the one with far better physical prowess than I. It would naturally fit in your hands.”

  
  
“If you say so…”

Byleth, and Ferdinand, watched Byless stroll past and greet Catherine. Both of them watched her in awe, but perhaps for somewhat different reasons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain scene was added after my consultant pointed out how Ashe seemed kind of out of character last chapter... I think he'd be too emotionally crushed to really say that much, but I hope that bit helped him seem more realistic. I also hope these latest scenes hint at things turning out somewhat differently.
> 
> Byless probably seems strange since she has a personality but, well, that's part of the consequences of changing the timeline like this. Jeralt will feature more as penitence!
> 
> I don't intend for this story to be a 100% golden ending, though. Thus the warning when this was posted that people will die, and that there will be some pain...
> 
> But no matter what, I hope this story will prove entertaining. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come as soon as it can.


	6. The Farmer, the Snake, and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth recites a parable that is more relevant than it first appears. Edelgard, Claude, and Sylvain find their circumstances more crucial than ever. And yet, the hint of greater plots pervades the Monastery. Soon, soon the path Sothis provided will begin to divert from the roads taken thus far.

“Claude.” Edelgard cornered him in a hallway near the noblemen’s dorms one day. Somehow all the doors near them were wide open, perhaps their occupants were in a rush or something. Various seminars were in session and the Blue Lions were out training after all.

“Yes, Edelgard?”   
  
“During the last conference with Professor Seteth, you mentioned something… About noticing that the outside world is something Fodlan has never truly appreciated?”   
  
Claude began to look about nervously. “Well… Those meetings have been oddly persuasive, haven’t you been talking about your views for the future?”   
  
“Don’t try changing the subject.” She smirked. “That  _ is _ what you professed to do with the Alliance, right? To try having more trade go through Fodlan’s Throat and more contact with the world beyond?”   
  
“And what if I am?”   
  
“... Fodlan is a land that requires many changes, of that there is no doubt. You managed to force even Seteth to pause for a bit. It’s almost as though… As though both of us have brought views into the open that they find hard to embrace… But views that they find hard to disagree with as well.”   
  
“... See, I thought you would be much less willing to express your wishes, but somehow you just have.”   
  
“As.. As have you, it seems.” She crossed her arms. “And I think I know why… Both of us, we see how Fodlan actually is and how many others describe it, and  _ both _ of us cannot believe their more optimistic outlooks.”   
  
“Careful, Princess. If people heard tha-”   
  
“They aren’t here right now, and Seteth probably knows exactly what both of us want, yet all he has for us is praise. I… I admit that I was extremely skeptical about a man who professed so much love for the faith yet seems to agree with both of our outlooks. Even then, secrets may be commonplace here, but some secrets are more dangerous than others.”   
  
“What are you getting at, Edelgard?”   
  
“Claude, I… I need a favor. I turn to you because you seem to be one detached from all this. And yet we have bled side by side, fought together in several battles by now. Surely you do not see me as an enemy?”   
  
“Erm, Edelgard… The Alliance and Empire aren’t quite allies right now-”   
  
“There is that, but I noticed you want something more than just to rule the Alliance. And based on everything you’ve said and everything I’ve said, despite knowing that Seteth could report us both if he wanted to, I suspect you and I have similar desires… Don’t we?”   
  
“... Teach is a smart woman for working with you, and your Teach can be rather suspicious, but… But we have worked together for a while now. I don’t see any need to change that yet.”   
  
“I don’t see any need to change that either… And frankly I’ll parrot Seteth there: your goals of reconciliation with other lands is more than admirable, it’s what Fodlan needs.”   
  
“Me and my big mouth.”   
  
“I believe mine is just as wide…” Edelgard smiled. “And is just as needed. But Claude, please, I need your help.”   
  
“You’re the future Empress of Adrestia, aren’t you? What kind of favor would you need from me?”   
  
“Let’s just say… I see someone with similar goals, and I know that I can’t make my goals come to fruition so soon. There… There are too many variables that will get in my way, but if we cooperate with our respective dreams, something will come of it.”   
  
“Edelgard… Did you just confess something to me?”   
  
“What of it, do you not see how it might hel-”   
  
“I said nothing of the sort! But huh… For you to ask me for help.”   
  
“Claude, are you going t-”   
  
Claude grabbed her hand. “I… If you’re going to be honest, I guess I have to as well. You likely know all about the political squabbling I’ll have to deal with very soon. It would be nice to have  _ someone _ I can trust. Since you reached out to me, I’ll take that offer. But I think it confirms a few things I’ve observed.”   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“Like, for starters…” And with a grin, Claude led Edelgard into one of the rooms, locking the door behind him.

* * *

“Professor Seteth.” Edelgard entered Seteth's office not that long afterwards.   
  
“Ah, Lady Edelgard. I believe Professor Byleth has a lecture for your entire class later today.”   
  
“The Professor does, but… But I wanted to speak to you about something.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“May I… May I lock the door?”   
  
Seteth raised an eyebrow. “Very well.”   
  
And so she did, sitting down on a chair in front of his desk.

“I imagine this is somewhat private.”   
  
“Yes… Professor Seteth, if one were to feel... regret... for something, what would you say to them?”   
Seteth raised an eyebrow once again. “As the future Empress of Adrestia, I imagine there will be difficult decisions you would need to make. Regret, guilt, such emotions are necessary for personal growth, or to guide one towards better choices. I’ve told students some parables during our lectures… I’ve thought of one now.”   
  
“Let’s hear it.”   
  
Seteth stared deep into her eyes, but she met his piercing gaze unflinchingly. Thus, he continued. “There once was a farmer who encountered a snake. The poor animal was frozen, as winter had recently passed. The farmer felt a great deal of pity for the snake, so he brought it indoors, and tried to heal the snake. Yet, after some time, the snake was fully thawed. Once it appeared that the snake had recovered, the farmer tried to hold the animal, only for the snake to bite him. The bite proved poisonous, perhaps extremely so, and the farmer died there from the snake’s venom.”   
  
Edelgard looked away from a moment, she seemed crushed. But before she could comment, Seteth nodded.   
  
“... But the tale has not ended. You see, the farmer’s family was still alive. Though the snake had evaded their attempts to find it, the farmer’s family held a funeral for their loved one. Months passed, with the family deciding to raise sheep instead as a source of income. The sheep would often wander about, sometimes some distance away from the farm, and this brought distress to all.”   
  
Edelgard raised an eyebrow. The tale seemed to be a bit longer than the typical fable.

“As such, a wolf began to take notice of the sheep. They were quite the tempting prize after all, so it decided to gradually approach the farm. The issue was, the serpent had never truly left the farm. It simply found an easier hole to take shelter in. This hole happened to be rather close to the farm, but was a bit out of the way for the sheep to graze near it. The family and the serpent both relaxed for a time, but one day the wolf began to approach the farm. The farmers had built a tall fence that proved too narrow for a single sheep to squeeze through. But wolves are not sheep, so the wolf found that it could. Despite the risk, the wolf decided a meal outside of the family’s view would be worth it, so the wolf slipped through the fence one night. The family had been rather permissive of their sheep, and none of them were watching as the wolf slowly approached. But the closer it went towards where the sheep were sleeping, it just so managed to get near the snake’s hole. From that hole the snake emerged and bit the wolf as well. As the wolf howled, the family found wolf and snake battling. The wolf’s jaws were mighty, but the snake’s venom proved far too potent. And so the wolf that would have hurt the family died against the very snake that had robbed them of their beloved family member.”

“... The snake doesn’t deserve praise, does it? It was just sitting there in its hole.”   
  
“And very few wolves are actually thin enough to slip through fences that sheep could not. But simply because someone has done ill deeds in the past, that does not mean that they will always be some threat or source of evil forever. In a way, that snake saved the people it hurt, as it managed to take down the wolf despite its venom killing the farmer before. As people, we have far more options than snakes do. Crimes can be grave, but everyone is capable of atonement. I believe that is what a sense of guilt, of shame is for.”   
  
“... Thank you, Seteth, you have given me much to think about.”   
  
“Of course. It is good that you have come to me with such concerns. I know too many students who’d never admit their failures…” Seteth smiled lightly.   
  
Edelgard smiled back. “I think I know who you refer to. Still, I understand. We are the choices we make… And though mistakes may never disappear, we can do what we can to help others in the end.”   
  
“That is what I was getting at.”

But as she got up to leave, Seteth said something else.   
  
“And yet, you must remember, Edelgard… One can profess the greatest of intentions, but it is the results of one’s actions that count most.”   
  
Edelgard froze before she reached the door.

“This is why one might argue that the snake does not deserve praise. Some crimes are far too great.”   
  
“Professor…”   
  
“But it is also important to not take these stories literally.” Seteth sighed, watching her reaction. “People have their choices, and are not mere animals. Even one guilty of sins can strive to help those around them. It is, as you said, all based on one’s choices.”

“Choices…” Edelgard parroted.

“I hope I answered your question fully.”

“You… You have indeed, Professor Seteth. I must take my leave and consider it.”   
  
As Edelgard unlocked the door and left, Seteth leaned back in his chair. Since the first day he came to the monastery, he’d always valued those moments where he could help students come to terms with their issues. Did he go too far this time?

* * *

Rhea happened to assign the Golden Deer to the next major mission of the month. It was particularly notable, as the bandits the Deer needed to suppress just so happened to be led by Sylvain’s older brother. Sylvain begged Ingrid to help as well, thus ensuring that at least one Black Eagle member would support them.

It turns out that there would be another.

“Professor Byless.” Ferdinand walked up to her when class for the Golden Deer just ended that day. “May I have a word?”   
  
“Ferdinand? Certainly. What is it?”   
  
“Have I not been an excellent student in your lance lectures? Have I not demonstrated the utmost care and development in that aspect?”   
  
“Of course you have… I’m sure Byleth is very proud of you.”   
  
“He is quite an inspiring teacher, but this is not about him. Your talent with the lance, with the sword, with even gauntlets surpasses many at this Officer’s Academy. I… I believe I can achieve excellent results if I were to join your class.”   
  
“Oh?” Lorenz called out with a wide grin. “Has Professor Byleth been rather  _ underperforming _ in that regard?”   
  
“Professor Byleth is a formidable mage. From his class, I have learned much about how mages think and operate. Lorenz, I hear that you are dabbling in Reason magic. If anything, we should switch classes, or you could join the Blue Lions as Professor Hanneman would be able to focus his attention on you in that aspect. But Byleth is more adaptable in that regard, having shown strong abilities in both schools of magic. I’m sure Lysithea or even the likes of students like Ingrid who aren’t normally focused on magecraft would attest to that.”

“So if you aren’t unhappy with Professor Byleth…” Byless mused aloud as Lorenz sauntered off. “Why are you transferring to my class?”   
  
“Because, Professor, I do not intend to be a mage. I… I seek to pursue other avenues of study and Professor Byleth has been very patient with me in that regard. I know that Felix often attends my current Professor’s lectures, but I think I would learn much more quickly if I were to join your class officially. You are far more physically formidable than Professor Byleth, the original mock battle and our most recent skirmish at the Mausoleum proved that. Caspar had the right idea, I have to say, as students more focused on physical prowess are likely better off in your class. I have talked to Petra about this matter, but she feels that Professor Byleth’s patience has been a great virtue for her own development. I understand how she feels, but I still believe that you would be much better at helping me develop my talents. This is no slight against the Black Eagle Professor and I am very grateful for his tutelage, but your guidance would be much appreciated.”

Byless made a face that seemed more like a grimace than contemplative, and she gave a quick glance to ensure that Lorenz had left the room, but she bowed anyway. “I would be happy to have you, Ferdinand. You seem to get along particularly well with Lorenz, and I hope the two of you can develop a more pleasant experience for our class.”   
  
“I am very grateful, Professor. My excellence is certain to shine under your guidance! I would recommend that Lorenz transfer if he wishes to develop his magical ability. Professor Byleth would be a great help for him there.”   
  
“I’ll let them know you said that.”

“I should also note that the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is only a few months away. Professor Byleth will no doubt train Edelgard for that moment. It will be imperative for me to demonstrate my superiority against h-”   
  
The smile on Byless’ face slowly faded. Images of Lorenz floated through her mind. Images that she needed to purge with a drink. Now.

* * *

The day of their latest mission came, with the Golden Deer deployed against Miklan’s bandits. The Blue Lions were deployed alongside them as well, as Rhea stated: “They need training and you are the one to do it.”   
  
At least Hanneman was with her as well, Byless thought. His support would certainly help.   
  
There was another knight with them, though. Gilbert, a Knight of Seiros who seemed to be affiliated with the Kingdom as well. Byless thought of Annette as she looked him over, but since Annette was with the Black Eagles there was no reason to bring it up.

Thus Gilbert, Dimitri, Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid, Ferdinand, Dedue, Ashe, Claude, Hilda, Leonie, Caspar, and Hanneman stood before Byless that day, ready to ascend the tower the bandits were hiding in.

“I’m just about ready to smash down this door!” Caspar laughed. “Who’s with me?!”   
  
“Normally I figure it’s a good idea to be a bit cautious first, but since both our classes have been deployed I’m going to say ‘ _ go for it _ ’. What say you, Professors?”   
  
“Leonie, it’s best if we set up our formation first. The last thing we want is to get ambushed.” Byless crossed her arms.

“An ambush would be the  _ worst _ right about now.” Sylvain groaned.   
  
“I have experienced an ambush already in my lifetime. Not having to experience more would be a pleasant thought.” Dedue replied, completely deadpan.

Dimitri gave Claude and Byless a knowing glance. “Professor Hanneman, please, take up the rear with Ashe and Felix. Claude, you should likely join them. Professor Byless, Caspar, Dedue, Leonie and I should go on ahead.”   
  
“That sounds about right… I should probably stay back t-”   
  
“Oh no, you won’t. Leonie, drag her along if you have to.” Claude sniggered as Hilda pouted.

“With pleasure!” Leonie grabbed Hilda as the team began grouping together as Dimitri suggested.

“We should proceed with caution. These bandits have been known to have pillaged not a few villages. They are no doubt familiar with what guardsmen or trained soldiers might do.” Gilbert nodded as he clanked along ahead of them.

The team entered the tower, with Ferdinand and Ingrid taking position on Hanneman’s flanks as Hanneman and Byless established both squads.

* * *

But as the Golden Deer and Blue Lions were deployed, the Black Eagles and those few members of other classes who did not join the mission were back at the Monastery.

As Jeralt walked about the grounds, he found Byleth suddenly coming close to him.

They even embraced.

“What’s gotten into you, kid? Even before you started acting strange, your sister would notice that you seemed a bit cold. She said that a lot about you, even though I pointed out a lot of boys might find her to be… Unfriendly too.”

“Dad, I…”   
  
“Well, it is comforting to see you so expressive. And it looks like you’re getting along with those brats. I mean, you used to surprise me sometimes with how you could talk your way out of a few problems, but I’d never call you a people person. And yet, these kids seem to like you a lot. Your sister… I’ve got to be honest, I figured she’d have an easier time, but it’s good that you are too. It’s a good thing we came back to the Monastery.”

“Came back?”   
  
“... I think your sister needs to be here. There’s something I need to show both of you.” As Jeralt sighed, Byleth nodded solemnly. Perhaps it was a mistake to go back in time, but at the same time these changes were no doubt shifting the world that Byleth knew.

“Alright, I’ve been asked to meet with someone. Talk to you later, kid.”   
  
And as Jeralt entered his office, Edelgard was waiting for him.   
  
“Professor…”   
  
“Just call me Jeralt.”   
  
“Ah. Jeralt, then. I wanted to speak to you about future plans.”   
  
“The future Empress of Adrestia speaks about plans with some nobo-”   
  
“Leonie would disagree, as would I, frankly. Lady Catherine might have her flashy Thunderbrand, but your reputation extends far and wide. I wish to employ you as an official auxiliary for the Imperial Guard.”

“An auxiliary?”   
  
“Unfortunately, as esteemed as you are, the Guard is seeded with vast numbers of nobles who are not all that fond of talented commanders like yourself. Though I have always wanted to change that, I have not had such a good opportunity. Having you helping us, on the other hand, would no doubt change the situation dramatically.” Edelgard handed Jeralt a rather long sheet of paper, and Jeralt could see a space for a signature on it. There were quite a few words here.   
  
“But see, Princess, business proposals like th-”   
  
“House Hresvelg still has sizable coffers. I’ll admit Hubert helped me with this contract but here, give it a look. I’m very happy to modify the terms if they aren’t to your liking.”   
  
Jeralt eyed Edelgard suspiciously, but one closer look at the contract and his eyes widened. “These terms are awfully generous of you.”   
  
“But of course. I need to give you a good incentive to help me after all.”

“You’re serious about this.”   
  
Edelgard nodded. “I neglected to tell this to the Professor, since I feel you should talk with both Professor Byless and Byleth. Please tell me your decision as soon as possible.”   
  
“You’re still in school, princess.”   
  
“That’s true, but there’s a certain… Urgency… In all this,  _ Sir _ Jeralt. Though I would not fault you for rejoining the Knights of Seiros, I am sure we can come to an agreement between your duties listed on that contract and your duties here.”

“Of course.” The payment listed was too great for him to hide his temptation, he could have sworn she was smirking at him. “I will consider it.”

Edelgard smiled, and left the room, leaving Jeralt staring at the contract in his hands.

* * *

The Blue Lions and Golden Deer gradually marched through the tower, with Gilbert at their side. Foes came out from various rooms, and a team of foes even came from behind! But Gilbert alone was more than a match for most of them.

A particularly large knight came charging at Byless’ group when she turned a hallway. Hanneman was too far away, rallying the students as a number of archers tried raining hell down upon them.

She slammed into the knight with a steel sword, yet the man refused to fall. “If only they made spears that could deal with armors… Or I should have brought an armorslayer.” She muttered aloud.   
  
“I guess you weren’t expecting someone with actual armor, missy!” The knight chuckled. “It’s my lucky day!”   
  
“ _ I _ didn’t bring an armorslayer, but…” Byless smiled sweetly as she stepped aside, and Hilda twirled a hammer, a rather large and beastly one that seemed perfect for crushing helmets.   
  
“I rarely use this… But maybe this will work!” HIlda laughed as she charged forward.

As the bandits gradually scattered, Miklan sneered as more and more Lions and Deer appeared before him. “Miklan, I don’t want to humiliate you, but if you won’t hand that Lance over…” Sylvain began to speak, but Miklan’s glare bade him silent.   
  
The bandit growled. “You die today, you crest-bearing fool. If it weren’t for you, I’d be ruler of this land! You took everything from me.” With a twirl of his lance, Miklan charged!

The force of his initial blow knocked Sylvain aside, but most importantly Miklan tore through Gilbert’s mighty armor like a knife through butter. The knight with thick armor collapsed. “I… I have not yet been forgiven. I must retreat…” He gasped as the others formed up before him.

“You’ve made a mockery of the Kingdom with your deeds!” Dimitri snarled. “Sir Gilbert, you did not fall in vain. Behold the legacy of House Blayddid!”

Hurling his own lance, Dimitri plunged it into Miklan, who stepped back with a wince.   
  
“Well done for some brats. But this time I’ll… Gaaahhh!” Miklan’s eyes widened in shock as the Lance of Ruin glowed fiercely. Some dark substance began oozing out of it, engulfing him.

Sylvain’s jaw nearly hit the ground, while Claude grabbed both him and Dimitri. “Get back, you idiots!” He stammered.

Hilda pushed herself in front of them as Miklan transformed. Various bandits started to flee instead of defending their beast of a leader.

Dedue also stepped forward. “It seems we will have to strike that… Being… With all that we have.”   
  
“Ugh. And here I thought we were just mopping up bandits.”   
  
“Alright, get into position. Ashe? Professor Hanneman?”   
  
“You need not tell us, child.” Hanneman smiled at Claude warmly as the three of them began fanning out. “As we strike the beast, the rest of you must continue your assault!”   
  
“No need to tell us twice!” Leonie rose her spear as she and Ferdinand slammed into the beast. Caspar pounced at it, swinging his fists frantically only for its massive paw to smack him aside. Ingrid and Felix tried swiping at it a few times, but found it much more prudent to utilize their own abilities in Faith magic to heal their comrades.

With a few angry swipes, Hilda started panting. “This thing… It won’t go down no matter what we do!”   
  
“For you to falter this easily…” Dedue sighed with an unmistakable glare of disappointment. “It does not bode well for the Alliance.” But as the two of them bantered with the team hurling themselves at what was once Miklan, Sylvain kept slamming into the beast with more passion than the rest of them combined. “Brother… Why won’t this nightmare end!” As he gathered his strength, Sylvain put all his force into one final thrust of a steel sword, right into the beast’s belly. It howled, and finally collapsed…

Sylvain panted, his sword still lodged into the monster’s chest. The others came to him, even Felix had a look of concern, but Sylvain could do little more than stare at that which was once his brother.

* * *

The dorms were quiet that night, especially since the Blue Lions and Golden Deer would likely return tomorrow morning. There was a knock on her door, in much the expected manner.   
  
“Come in!”   
  
“You wanted to see me, Lady Edelgard?”   
  
“Yes, Hubert. Please lock the door.”   
  
He did so.

“You gave me that note right after the Professor’s lecture. Is there something I should know?”   
  
“There is indeed. Our  _ allies _ are growing most restless. They demand that we allow them to make use of  _ him _ as an asset. They are also requesting the use of the Imperial Guard.”   
  
“I… I cannot let them have either.”   
  
“Lady Edelgard, for the past few months, our liaison has expressed consistent disappointment with me. Ever since you started meeting with those of the Church… Are you not concerned with what either would think?”   
  
“I have no interest in the whims of that filth… Nor… Nor am I particularly interested in obeying those who profess to watch over us all for our supposedly best interests. But even with his ties to the Church, that particular Professor has been enlightening.”   
  
“... If I may, do not allow sentimentality to cloud your judgment. Have you not had these plans for years? Why-”   
  
“Hold back the Imperial Guard for as long as you can, I… I would suggest that it is in fact a liability to even let the Imperial Guard be associated with them, even for them. It draws too much attention from the Church, especially if we consider what happened to the Western Church. If they want  _ his _ aid, they will have to ask him personally. Until our main operation, I will not have anything to do w-”   
  
“Forgive me, but you underestimate just how irritated our interim allies are. The last time the liaison spoke to me, he suggested that… That something  _ fascinating _ would happen to you. I have no interest in knowing what that is. It is also a foolish plan to have  _ him _ speak to them himself, as while he is unlikely to betray us he also refuses to listen to anything I have to say. He takes orders from you and you alone.”

“So you’re telling me that I have no choice? Very well. I suppose I must allow them to make use of his abilities. Still, I am insistent on this point: if they will not relent from those deeds, they will need to commit their own men to the operation. I refuse to sacrifice a single Imperial guardsman for their sick crusades. As for that… Liaison… Kindly ensure that they and other obvious members of their ilk are kept far away from any activities our Teacher and I will be conducting.”

Hubert heaved a deep sigh. “As… As you wish.”

“Now, Hubert, I believe I have another guest coming shortly.”   
  
Hubert bowed and left the room. Sure enough, another series of knocks happened a short time later.   
  
“Come in!”   
  
“Edelgard… You called for me?”   
  
“Come in, Lysithea.”   
  
She stepped forward, her eyes filled with curiosity. “It is a rather late hour for you to be summoning people, don’t you think?”   
  
“It’s never too late to contact a friend, wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
“A friend…"

“Anyway, I wanted to continue our discussion from earlier. You asked me whether I have undergone a blood reconstruction surgery myself…”   
  
“You have. That’s how you seem to catch on to whatever I’m doing when I’m with you. Every wince, every look of impatience. You don’t have that much longer to live either, do you, Edelgard?”

“It’s true. I am also running out of time.”   
  
“Those comments you made during the last weekly meeting. You have an actual vision, don’t you? One where Crests no longer define who we are or how we are valued. I… I’d like to see such a path come to fruition.”   
  
“I’m sure you would… And I have a plan for it. But this path is by no means an easy one. I… I can’t walk it alone.”   
  
“You’re going to be the Empress of Adrestia, won’t you? Even if you also have a limited time, you would have the Empire’s resources at your disposal.”   
  
“There is that… But there is also a need for a contingency. Lysithea, how badly do you want to-”   
  
“I’ve lived a life of torment. The Empire placed its boot upon my family, but that was in the past. The curse buried in my flesh are these Crests and what they’re doing to me every day. Edelgard, there is no doubt that this plan of yours involves the people who did those things to us, isn’t it? Those masked mages…”   
  
“I swear to you, it does. They will pay for what they have done.”   
  
“Then that settles it. If there is some way I can help you, I will.”   
  
“... The Empire that sponsored those bastards, and the Adrestia that will rise under my banner… They’ll be two different societies. And you and I will live to see it.”

* * *

  
A few days later, when the next meeting between Seteth, Byleth, Byless and the other students began, Sylvain was the first to show up.   
  
“For years I tried not to think of Miklan, or why people have certain opinions about the Crests. Ingrid and even Felix mentioned these meetings to me, but I didn’t really feel like going to them. I think I made a mistake there.”   
  
“They are open to all.” Seteth nodded. “And it seems they have helped a lot of students handle their frustrations and torments as we talk to each other. Welcome, Sylvain, but know that certain standards of etiquette are expected here.”   
  
The glance Byleth gave him further added to the tension. Sylvain actually backed away a step or two.   
  
“I get it, I get it. I’ll be on my best behavior. I’m actually a bit hurt to think the two of you expect me to have a different motive for attending. What’s with that look? Seriously! I’m here to learn and to hear how other people feel about such sensitive and  _ crucial _ topics. Honest!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking about it, and reading a few other posts online.
> 
> The vitriol towards certain characters frustrates me at this point, but there were not a few people who made similar observations as I have, observations that would fit in this tale. I can't really explain them yet as they’d spoil this story for sure, but in short… Claude and Edelgard are not in the best of positions for their respective nations. In fact, they are actually kind of desperate for trustworthy allies. Claude, perhaps, less so, but this is why the Academy is a good place to get people to bond with either of them.
> 
> The issue is that Claude can’t trust anyone, and in many ways neither can Edelgard. This is why Byleth had to make Seteth talk to them, and make Seteth and the other characters reveal that their outlooks are actually extremely similar.
> 
> For those who have played the game, such a reveal might have Edelgard become completely shocked and confused, yes, but it also confirms a few things for Claude, perhaps making him realize that he can gather more supporters a bit more easily than he thought.
> 
> The more these talks have been happening offscreen, the more both have let slip, to the point where they realize that cooperating is the best way for either of them to fulfill what they want. And Edelgard, as everyone reading this likely knows by now, is the kind of person who would do anything to fulfill her dream.
> 
> Claude, sure, can always pull out when things get dicey, as he often does in this game, but that won’t be ideal to him. And Edelgard, well, you’ll see.
> 
> And so, in this chapter, I have them reach out to each other and to Seteth.


	7. Paper Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn is childnapped, and a certain alliance is put into question.
> 
> A document is discussed that may reveal how time has forever been altered.
> 
> A gambit made that may very well change everything...

_“Might I ask you for a favor?”_

In the halls of this great Monastery, Flayn, Seteth’s little sister, had appeared every now and then. Seteth may have been the main colleague Byleth and Byless would have to deal with, but Flayn had been ever present, either wandering about in the greenhouse, fishing at the pond, wandering about between Rhea’s reception hall and the dining hall…

But the letter Byleth found pinned to the bulletin board implied something more urgent was afoot. With the Golden Deer and Blue Lions deployed and busy eliminating those bandits, more mundane errands like these were the duty of the Black Eagles. Either that or he could probably bother Manuela about it.

“Professor, have you noticed? The Saint Statues have been quite neglected lately. Please pick up the objects scattered in front of them. As the Statues have been known to perform miracles in the past, they might bless you for your hard work.”

“I suppose there are some tasks that are destined to be done.” Sothis sniggered from the back of his head.

There was no need to comment, though, as he quickly sprinted off into the Cathedral and went to work.

The statues stood, was it proudly? Confidently? As he scrambled about to pick up debris, he noted how they gleamed despite a distinct lack of sunlight.

The moment he dusted off the last piece, Seteth and Flayn were standing behind him, watching him intently.

“Thank you, Professor!” Flayn gave the brightest of smiles. “I feared that dust had been collecting near the statues, but none of the other faculty took the time to clean them.”

“I have been… Lax in that regard.” Seteth smiled sheepishly. “Still, perhaps it was an overstatement. The statues are still gleaming despite the march of time.”

“No thanks to you, right?” Sothis laughed in his ears. Byleth simply bowed.

“It is the least we can do to respect the Saints of old.”

“You never answered that question though, Professor! Who is your favorite of the Saints?”

Byleth smiled softly at Flayn’s question. His eyes glanced towards Seteth’s, who looked at him inquisitively.

“I suppose I’ll say… Saint…”

Seteth looked at Flayn who had such a hopeful expression on her face.

Byleth thought of mouthing Indech.

“You wouldn’t.” Sothis snarled. “You’re not going to, and if you do…”

“Cethleann.”

“There you go. Was it so hard to say the truth?” Sothis’ giggle echoed.

As Flayn beamed, Seteth noted that Professor Byleth’s brow twitched ever so slightly. Was something wrong?

* * *

Flayn would occasionally stop by the Golden Deer house, no doubt, but somehow Byleth noticed she’d always stop by the Black Eagles.

“Flayn, is this yours?” Byleth asked her one day, handing over a rather frayed map. Though it was well-worn with age, the map was rather thorough in its depiction of Embarr.

“Ah! That is indeed mine, thank you! It has been so long since I have been to Embarr, and hearing that most of your students are from there… I can’t help but envy how they would be so familiar with the comings and goings there.”

“You’re free to join our class.” Byleth smiled. “I can talk to Seteth for you.”

Flayn bowed her head, her gaze seemed less lively then. “My brother may find that to be a bad proposition. He may say something like ‘this is most disagreeable! What if one of the students makes an inappropriate comment! Or perhaps Hubert or Linhardt would ask you to volunteer in some questionable experiment…’”

“I thought he would mention Sylvain?” Byleth crossed his arms with a smirk.

“Why do you think my brother has me avoid the Golden Deer house whenever I am under his supervision?” Flayn grinned back.

“Perhaps we should be thankful that they aren’t around to hear that.” Sothis laughed in his mind.

Byleth rubbed his chin in thought. “Still, I think I should have a talk with Seteth. You’ve brought up unique insights whenever you visit, and it’s rather suspicious that you don’t seem to need any schooling…”

* * *

But not long after the Blue Lions and Golden Deer returned from their mission, the unthinkable happened.

“Flayn?! Where has she gone? I have looked everywhere!”

Seteth scrambled across the Monastery, and soon enough he barged into a briefing between Rhea and Byless. One of the more observant knights quickly called Byleth to the Audience Chamber as well.

“Professors… With Flayn missing, it will be rather difficult to concentrate on other affairs. Flayn is rather important to us all, a-”

Before Rhea could finish, the doors of the audience chamber burst open, with Hanneman and Dorothea barging in.

“Professor Manuela is missing!” Dorothea stammered, with Hanneman nodding vigorously. “We can’t find her anywhere either!”

Byleth gulped as Byless looked pensive. This was surely a most dire situation!

* * *

“It looks like we’ll be on the same side again.” Claude crossed his arms with a smile.

“Were we not always on the same side?” Edelgard teased as the Golden Deer and Black Eagles gathered in the Reception Hall.

“The Blue Lions won’t be idle either!” Dimitri crossed his arms when Hanneman took a seat too. “I do not think it is a good idea to have us serve as a mere reserve like we did during the Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth. For one thing, many of the less specialized students have stepped up to take up the roles that were vacant when other students of ours transferred to your classes.”

“We’re going to have to gather information as before.” Byless began. “And we have no time to waste. It’s what we’ll do after that that’s the main issue.”

“A moment please.” Rhea spoke as she entered the main Hall. “Though I applaud your initiative, the Church has other tasks that will have to be done. Professor Byleth, I will have to ask you to take the initiative for this investigation. The Blue Lions and Golden Deer will…”

“But Flayn’s in trouble! We gotta save her…”

“Raphael Kirsten, it is rather impolite to speak before someone has finished.”

“Lady Rhea, this is a tense situation. Seteth must be worried sick. Could we not focus on this task?”

“Suppressing bandits and other tasks is also a fundamental part of your training. Your initiative is admirable, Ms. Hresvelg, but we can have your house focus on this matter at hand.”

“Then how about this? We should still dedicate most of us to helping find Flayn, Lady Rhea, but the rest of us can still help out with other missions. I’m sure we all want to see her safe.” Claude replied.

“I’m willing to team up with Edelgard’s group, then.” Raphael nodded.

“As am I.” Ignatz added.

“Hubert… Why don’t you help Claude’s group? The Golden Deer lacks magical specialists, and you would be perfect to fill that gap.”

“Lady Edelgard, are you certain?”

“It’s the least we can do for our allies. Dorothea, you should help them as well.”

“Got it. Professor, Lin, good luck out there.” Dorothea smiled as Hubert nodded with some restraint.

“That’s an equal trade of personnel, though… You sure you don’t want most of our people?” Claude added.

“We do not have infinite manpower.” Rhea sighed. “And there are more tasks to be done… Your eagerness to rescue Flayn is admirable, signs of true valor, but so much has been happening as of late.”

“Then we have no time to waste.” Edelgard nodded. “Dimitri, Claude, good luck with your missions.”

“Luck is a good thing to have.” Dmitri replied. “But it seems to me that the Black Eagles need it more.”

* * *

As the Black Eagles, and Raphael and Ignatz, scurried about the monastery, things were somewhat more engaging for the Golden Deer.

“I can’t help but notice, but…” Hilda mumbled as Claude and Hubert huddled together while discussing a plan of attack. “They can’t be enjoying this, can they?”

“To be fair to them…” Dorothea smirked. “They are facing off against some of the Kingdom’s finest knights. As much as this is a practice run, it wouldn’t hurt to be careful.”

“A careful approach is just what we need.” Leonie added as the two girls were chatting. “With Caspar, Lorenz, and now Ferdinand here we’re bound to see these people go charging off at our latest opponents.”

“... It seems like Professor Byless is encouraging them.” Dorothea added as Byless was looking over Claude and Hubert’s plan. “I truly hope this works.”

* * *

“We’ve searched everywhere else, but all clues lead us here.” Lysithea huffed as the Black Eagles gathered just outside Professor Jeritza’s quarters.

“D-Do we have any other options? I think we might need to force our way in.” Ignatz murmured.

“The door is locked? Raphael, please be helping me with it.” Petra immediately drew a knife as Raphael eagerly got behind her.

“No, we cannot afford to draw more attention.” Byleth waved them off.

“Indeed.” Edelgard nodded. “It is a pity that neither Dimitri nor Claude are here. We have all seen how tough Professor Jeritza can be, but that is simply one more reason for us to prove ourselves. Linhardt, Ingrid, get behind me while…”

“I… I’d like to help too!” Marianne called, stepping forward. “It might be dangerous, but we’ve kept Flayn waiting long enough already. If… If something happened to her…”

“I’m glad to see such resolve. Professor, how should we proceed?”

“Edelgard has the right idea. We’re going in as two teams. Edelgard, Linhardt, Ingrid, and Marianne will advance ahead with Lysithea, Petra, Mercedes, and myself right behind them. Raphael, Bernadetta, Annette, and Ignatz will take the rear.”

“You… You still want me to help?” Bernie muttered.

“We don’t have time to waste! Don’t hesitate, follow me!” Edelgard raised her axe and marched forward!

* * *

The moment they barrelled into the room, however, they found Flayn… And Professor Manuela.

They were both unconscious, though as Mercedes and Marianne stepped forward to check their vital signs they were still breathing.

“They’re alive…” Linhardt spoke. “But barely.”

“We’re going to need to take them to a safe place. Raphael, please, help me with them.” Edelgard immediately moved to pick up Flayn.

“You bet!” Raphael grinned.

“Let me call for more help.” Annette added.

“We’ll take it from here.” Lysithea replied as she and Edelgard exchanged a nod. “Whoever did this will pay.”

  
But as Edelgard left, another approached the party.

“I did not expect you so soon.” That dark armored knight, the Death Knight that long terrorized the Monastery appeared. “Your deaths will be swift.”

“Our best two fighters may have been leaving…” Petra countered. “... But our presence is more than enough to beat you!”

As Lysithea and Byleth got into position, they noticed something especially strange. The enemy troops that moved towards them were all wearing masks that fully covered their faces, masks that resembled crows and birds of some sort.

“Those mages… They’re all here.” Lysithea growled. “It seems I was destined to face them today!”

* * *

While the Black Eagles braced themselves from an onslaught by those who kidnapped Flayn, the Golden Deer had their own plots to unleash.

“These kids… Where are they hiding?” The Lieutenant in charge of a platoon Faerghus Knights that had challenged the Officer Academy’s students sneered. Instead of arranging themselves for battle, the kids were nowhere to be found! But their banners had been left in the area, and there were signs of cooking fires and the tell tale evidence that they were nearby.

The knights began fanning out, well aware that the vast forests of the chosen battlefield would make it rather difficult to spot any students waiting in ambush.

Hubert eyed their every step from one section of the forest, and Claude the other.

“Dorothea, now!” Claude nudged her. The girl stepped out of the bushes and launched a fireball at the nearest knight!

The signal was lit!

Leonie and Ferdinand began the actual assault in earnest. Arrows and javelins flew at hapless knights, joined by the hand axes of Caspar and Hilda. As physical projectiles pelted them, the knights could only brace themselves as Hubert and Dorothea began raining down their finest spells, and as the knights were tied up Claude and Byless personally approached the enemy leader.

“Keeping my men distracted like this… Well done. But did you really think the two…” The Lieutenant paused as Felix stepped out from behind Byless. “Three of you could handle me?”

“My blade has been prepared since the start of this, Lieutenant. You should never have underestimated us.” Felix growled.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Claude winked. “You should probably look back at your troops.”

The knight Lieutenant sighed as Ferdinand and Leonie each knocked a pair of knights down, while a particularly imposing armored knight howled in pain after Dorothea blasted him with thunder.

“It’s good that you pointed out the failings of my men, but I have seen battle in the past. Might have been pesky bandits, but such experiences are not dulled so lightly!” The Lieutenant raised a javelin of his own and charged!

Swords clashed against swords as both Felix and Claude drew and swung their blades. The three men danced about, blade against blade, but as Felix had chosen to walk the path of a Mercenary, his magic was unavailable.

“Dammit!” Felix hissed as a particularly strong blow knocked him off balance.

But as Claude managed to parry the Lieutenant’s next thrust, the soldier gasped as something firm slammed into his back.

Byless raised her fists with a keen smile. “Get back, Claude. I’ll handle this.”

Claude whistled as his professor pounced on the Lieutenant, smacking him repeatedly with a flurry of blows. Felix scoffed at the sight. “A pity. I guess the two of us need to train a lot more. She didn’t even need to draw her sword.” But despite Felix’s angry features, Claude just laughed. “Guess that tells you all about how one should really train, huh? She doesn’t need a sword to beat someone senseless. Maybe you should start training in the art of punching people in the face! Might make you a better swordsman.”

“Tch.” Felix scoffed. “You might think you’re so funny now, but this was a mere training mission. Your tactics with Hubert were cute, sure, but you’ll need more than that to excel in battle.”

“Eh, you’ve seen how we Deer work together. And with Teach leading us, we’ll do just fine.” Claude’s shoulders relaxed as he and Felix watched Byleth pummel the Lieutenant into surrendering.

* * *

But the Black Eagles were not so lucky.

“These mages are causing severe wounds.” Petra hissed. “Bernadetta, can you be covering as we pull back to safety?”

“M-Me? You should be asking Ingrid!”

“The Professor had us go as a team, while he went down that other corridor with Lysithea and Ignatz. We’re going to have to endure this as much we can.” Ingrid grunted.

“We won’t let you down!” Mercedes added as she and Marianne continued to tend to their wounds. “With both of us, we should be able to weather their assault.”

As the main team fought their way through waves of mages, Byleth found his path notably more straightforward.

“If we keep going down this hallway, we’ll eventually…” Lysithea muttered while jamming a door key into a locked door at the end of the long hallway they’d slogged through. Upon the door opening…

“Death shall be your reward!” A robed woman on a horse screamed as she charged at them!

A swift arrow from Ignatz, however, pierced straight into her chest. As she fell, Lysithea and Byleth charged forth…

There were only two mages guarding the area, however, and as Byleth and Ignatz pelted them with arrows it proved more than enough to take them out.

“I… I can’t believe that’s all they had. It sounds a whole lot more rough for the rest of them.” Ignatz mused.

“We should keep going." Byleth nodded. "There's no turning back now."

As Byleth's team crept forward, they found a lever. As they pulled it, more wonders emerged.

"They're moving through those now?!" Bernadetta pointed at one of the glowing yellow circles with disgust as an enemy mage emerged from it.

"If we follow them, we may be able to get a better handle on this place." Ingrid mused. "Linhardt, come with me. The rest of us should regroup in front of that door there."

There was a particularly massive and imposing door. Marianne staggered away from it as if by instinct.

"Good luck, you two!" Mercedes smiled. But before Ingrid could set off, Lysithea and Ignatz emerged from that same circle. "So this one goes here…”

“Where’s the Professor?” Ingrid called out.

“He’s found a few chests of interest.” Lysithea replied, deadpan. “We should keep going, they’ve done enough damage as is.”

But as the team huddled in position in front of the door, and as Bernadetta hesitantly inserted a door key…

The door burst open, and more mages appeared! At their rear, the Death Knight cackled. “It is time for all of you to die!”

“Not if I can help it!” Another voice called out.

“Edelgard?” Petra responded.

“What? You would interfere?” The Death Knight stepped back for a moment as the remaining mages fanned out in an arrow shaped formation in front of him.

“I would never abandon the Black Eagles!” Edelgard snarled.

“Where’s Raphael?” Ignatz babbled.

“He’s helping the priestesses care for Professor Manuela and Flayn, they need an orderly. Now, get behind me. I will handle it from here!” She replied as she pushed in front of him.

Petra and Edelgard pounced at the Death Knight, who tried to bat them aside as the others rained fire upon them. But as he rose his mighty scythe, as if to slice Petra or Edelgard in half…

Ingrid charged forward with a horseslayer, stabbing right through his armor.

“I… It has been long since I felt pain like this. The rest of you, kill them!” He snarled and laughed and as he rose his scythe once again…

“Ingrid, again!” Edelgard called out.

“I’m not sure why this spear isn’t working.” Ingrid growled as she twisted the horseslayer and tried to tear it through the Death Knight’s flesh.

As the Knight hissed, Edelgard taunted him. “I doubt you could continue with such wounds, Knight. Would it not be wise for you to retreat?”

The Death Knight looked to Edelgard, then to Ingrid, then to Petra, then to Lysithea who began to charge her rather nightmarish spells. “Perhaps… These men with me are worthless…”

Ingrid’s eyes widened as her opponent seemed to fade, his body dissipating into a violet flash of light.

* * *

They emerged from those catacombs that day. The masked mages had disappeared along with that knight, and yet despite such a ‘victory’ the Black Eagles simply trudged out of there.

When Seteth and Catherine came running to greet them, Byleth simply grunted: “Is Flayn safe?”

“She is fine! She is alive…” Seteth panted, stammering out the words in a torrent. “Oh, I thought the worst had come to pass! By Sothis, fate was on our side!”

“That… That is a relief.” Edelgard smiled wearily. “Mission accomplished.”

Though Seteth smiled back, he noted Byleth glancing at the Black Eagle’s house’s leader with a skeptical eye. If Byleth was supposed to be the Black Eagles’ professor, what was going on there? There was also the fact that Edelgard had not been with the Eagles when she took Flayn out of there for some time, even when Raphael alone made a sufficient orderly… Seteth considered the merits of asking Byleth about that later, but because Flayn was safe, well, did it all really matter in the end?

* * *

The Golden Deer and Blue Lions received the news as they arrived at the Monastery. But before Rhea could call yet another meeting, Jeralt pulled Byleth and Byless aside and showed them the contract Edelgard had made.

“You can’t be serious.” Byless grumbled. “You keep telling us these are just kids, and yet you are considering a kid’s proposal?”

“That girl is not that much younger than you are, and more importantly she has the authority of the Empire behind her. This deal… Would set the Jeralt Mercenaries for life. We may even be able to claim actual legitimate authority because of this.”

“But we are not a political group. Not like the Church of Seiros troops. We are simply a mercenary band. We would work with the Alliance or Kingdom just as eagerly!”

“There is that. But Edelgard’s contract mostly refers to me specifically. She has made no such expectation for our men; if anything I suspect she knows several of our people might not agree to the full extent of this arrangement. I wonder if your student just wanted me specifically, Byleth.”

“Pretty obvious she does, dad, but it seems that you don’t really disapprove of that idea.” Byleth crossed his arms.

“... Though we have been well known for some time, and have had no shortage of clients… It is also true that our band would gain so much if he accepted this proposal. Edelgard told me that she has no qualms about us continuing to work with the Church of Seiros, and I’m willing to bet that goes for the Kingdom or Alliance too. I say we take this proposal.” Jeralt spoke.

“And from what I can tell of these terms, I don’t disagree.” Byleth nodded.

“... I only hope we aren’t tying ourselves too strongly to Adrestia. But at the same time, if this was a more informal request by the Imperial Guard to back them up against bandits or something, we would take such a job all the same. This is just a more long-term agreement. I… I don’t have a good reason to refuse this either.” Byless shook her head.

“It’s settled then. The Jeralt Mercenaries have been hired by the Imperial Guard. We’ll see what Edelgard has in store for us.” As their leader declared, that famed band of mercenaries would now assist the Adrestian Imperial Guard as auxilaries. But between Byleth and Byless, the future was even less certain.  
“I guess shifting the hands of time has truly changed our expected course of events.” Sothis giggled in Byleth’s ear. “Don’t worry, I’m not bothering your sister at the moment. I think, if nothing else, she is the actor less familiar with our backstage plotting.”

“I… What have we done?”

“By deliberately redirecting the course of time, you have revealed a new path that neither of us considered. Now, all you can do, what you must do, is continue walking it. You have my support every step of the way, of that you can be sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include the Battle of Gronder Field in this chapter, in order to ensure that the pacing would not be one game chapter per fanfic chapter.
> 
> Sadly, I realized this would cause the chapter to be delayed even further. As ironic as it may sound, I have become even busier under this quarantine. A lot of things to do, family obligations, and so forth.
> 
> Still, I'll do what I can to release chapters as quickly as possible. I've really wanted to tell this story ever since playing the game, as rusty as it may appear. I hope you enjoy it...


	8. A Series of Convictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Separate Beliefs are challenged, Three Banners are thrown at each other in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Yet in spite of it all, could friendship and bonds survive through it all? Lady Rhea puts her foot down, but convictions are not so easy to dispell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter turned out both longer than usual and shorter than planned. Unfortunately it seems that, for readability, I'll need to split this yet again. Even so, hopefully the pacing of the fic can increase soon enough. I hope you enjoy this one!

_ Lady Edelgard, as you requested, I have withdrawn to our agreed rendezvous point. I will no longer appear unless I see your signal. As you may have anticipated,  _ **_they_ ** _ were indeed using Flayn’s blood for certain… Experiments. Whatever those might be, I care little for them. We agreed that you would allow me to indulge myself, but those children proved more powerful than I anticipated. It was thrilling, but it would truly be thrilling if I could face those twins in battle! Still, while I will continue to heed your plan as requested, I do have my reservations… Give my regards to Mercedes, if you would. Though I wish to finally face the spawn of the Blade-Breaker… If not the Blade-Breaker himself!... It pains me that I have failed to speak to her despite my position at the Academy. I do hope your plan is as sound as we all assumed, for if not… If not then  _ **_they_ ** _ may actively hinder my efforts. _

Edelgard’s hands shook as she kept rereading the letter. Her dorm seemed awfully quiet that night, but she made no attempt to make a sound. Sure enough, as if by clockwork, there were familiar knocks on the door.

Edelgard hastily threw the letter into one of her shelves before answering.

Hubert made no pretense as he threw the door open and stepped inside. He gently shut the door behind him and locked it.

“Hubert?”

  
  
“Lady Edelgard, I received a most  _ enlightening _ series of complaints from those who I can only assume we still consider allies. They recently…”

  
Edelgard quickly sprinted to her shelf and took the letter out. “Hubert, look at this.”

  
  
He tried to gently take it from her hands. 

Edelgard stared at Hubert expectantly as he read the letter, and he heaved a deep sigh as he finished it.

“It is as I suspected. They were conducting experiments of their own, and we cooperated with them. And now you wish to divulge from our original plan.”

  
  
“I… You know what I went through, Hubert. For the longest time I thought I was alone, but then I met Lysithea. I thought that though I was sacrificed for their dreams of bringing Fodlan under heel, I would be the last of their experiments, but then they used Flayn. There is no need for pretense, then.”

  
  
“Lady Edelgard, need I remind you that they will retali-”

  
  
“There comes a point, Hubert, when it becomes clear that outreach and a widespread understanding of values may achieve our goals in the long run. I know you only attended one of those weekly meetings; we even made them biweekly at times, but I saw not a few people who were utterly surprised by my convictions. There are those who would claim that the land is at peace, that everyone is merry and joyful and that the nobility can continue their depravity without any need for change. I have seen enough faces who disagree. For too long I have seen those who would gladly tear down the corrupt from their perches. And now I can lead them. But I don’t need that filth to convince others. Our teacher has made sure of that. All I need now is to convince Professor Seteth as well.”

  
  
“I thought you hated the Church.”

  
  
“I… Lady Rhea has lied to us all, but it is clear that the Church is not some monolithic entity that is destined to stay the same forever. If one at the top of its ranks can have the gall to speak openly about Crests being a tool of pain and suffering, what other doctrines of the Church can be thrown aside? They might not believe that Nemesis was not the true villain, nor might they understand why it is so imperative to tear down the Church, but they can certainly follow other fundamental goals of ours. Our teacher taught me that.”

“That is all well and good, we certainly need allies, but why would you call upon the very leaders of the Alliance?”

  
  
“Claude’s vision for Fodlan does not seem to conflict with my own. In the end, we are both very interested in confronting the rot of this land. We may disagree on the cause of the rot, or whether the causes we identify are as responsible for continuing its spread, but neither of us deny the rot itself. I do indeed wish that the Church would be stopped, that its hold over Fodlan would be torn down and something could be built upon it anew, but to rely on that filth which is only interested in molding all of Fodlan into its own playground of test subjects and puppets… The very thought sickens me. Perhaps our teacher’s actions terrify you, Hubert. Perhaps you think I have capitulated to Claude. You may have a point. But if the filth has seized Adrestia itself under their grasp, then standing alongside the Alliance to cleanse the filth forever is a worthy… Humiliation. It is something I can live with. Failing to stop that filth from taking everything they want, that is something I would not be able to live with. I already let them do what they wanted to Flayn. I have already played along with their depravity, acted alongside them under the impression that I was still alone and that no one would understand my vision. But I was wrong… The rot of Fodlan has been cursed by more than just the two of us. And if we work to destroy that rot, then, well, perhaps the issues with the church can be handled afterwards.”

“Lady Edelgard, your new resolve… Do note that our former allies will no doubt use all of their power to destroy you. If by standing with Claude you have simply chosen an even weaker position, what contingency do you have if the Alliance is eventually overrun by our foes? The Church has their as-of-yet unrevealed trump card. And our former allies also have their tricks and ploys. What would the Alliance have to rival either?”

  
  
“Hubert… Have you noticed just how many people here have started to look upon both of us fondly? By standing alongside Claude, and others in Garreg Mach, we have something that filth, and in some ways even the Church, will never have.

  
  
“Hope… That the future can be changed.”

* * *

Though Flayn had been rescued, curious events were happening for the rest of the month.

“Young Monica, the girl you rescued alongside Flayn and Professor Manuela, mentioned wanting to rejoin the Black Eagles.” Seteth spoke as he cornered Byleth in the Black Eagles classroom once.

“Actually…” Edelgard popped her head in with a grin. “I decided to have a talk with her shortly after she spoke to Lady Rhea, Professor Seteth. I advised her that, with the Black Eagles and Golden Deer as full as they are, it might be wiser for her to seek more direct counseling with Professor Hanneman in the Blue Lions. She was rather quick to agree.”

  
  
Seteth eyed Byleth as the younger man stared as his house leader with clear surprise. “Is everything all right, Professor?”

  
  
“Quite.” Byleth tried to regain his composure. “Monica should be listed among the Blue Lions, then. You should probably refresh Professor Hanneman’s memory, Professor Seteth.”

  
  
“Very well. I’m surprised you were so quick about a transfer student, miss Edelgard. Young Ferdinand left your class for the Golden Deer after all.” Seteth crossed his arms as he slowly made for the door.

  
  
“That he did.” Edelgard nodded, stepping aside to let Seteth through. “But I feel Professor Byleth has his hands full with so many of us already, isn’t that right?”

  
  
Byleth smiled softly, sweat slowly settling on his brow, as both Edelgard and Seteth stared intently at him. “I, erm, I find the Black Eagles to be a very lively class indeed!”

* * *

The weekly meeting the next day was a most lively affair.

As Byless, Byleth, Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard all appeared, taking their seats in the meeting room, none other than Lady Rhea herself appeared alongside Seteth.

Edelgard was quick to spring out of her chair, and even Dmitri had a nervous expression on his face, but Seteth was quick to explain.

“Lady Rhea has caught wind of our dealings here, and she wanted to see them for herself.”   
  
“That is true, Seteth, but I can explain. The meetings here have been fruitful for building camaraderie between the Houses and students. I have heard that several faculty members, including Professor Manuela, have all attended at least one of them. But… I fear that an overemphasis on such activities may take valuable time away from your studies.”

“That’s…” Claude and Edelgard’s eyebrows slowly went up as Dimitri was the first to respond. “That’s not entirely true, Lady Rhea. It is because of these meetings that I feel I... I can understand the other students better. Claude, especially, can be hard to know at times. But Professor Seteth’s weekly meetings have forced both Claude and Edelgard to explain themselves. Without such an opportunity, I fear there would be many issues left unsaid. If anything, properly listening to others allows one to forge these bonds, and that is a learning experience no less valuable than books or strategies on the battlefield.”

“I see.” Rhea gave a light smile. “Well, perhaps these meetings have provided more than just socializing. Still, there is the issue of devoting proper time to your studies. I fear an overemphasis on these meetings gets in the way.”

“And what use would books be, if miscommunication leads to strife?” Edelgard’s shoulders tensed as she spoke. “Relations have been cooling between the three powers as of late, and even though the Monastery gets no shortage of requests by Adrestia, or Leicester, or Faerghus to handle some matters of training or banditry, between the powers themselves there have been numerous concerns. Anyone who denies this is simply rejecting reality.” Edelgard snapped.

“Miss Edelgard, what exactly are you-”

  
  
“You might believe that this avenue of communication Professor Seteth has provided is pointless, because it does not translate well on the battlefield, but in such times it becomes even more crucial for those with the burden of leadership to communicate with each other. As Dimitri stated just now: ‘properly listening to others allows us to forge bonds.’ What better outcome can there be if the heirs of Adrestia, of Faerghus, of Leicester can come together as friends and actually explain themselves to each other? If peace has always been the goal, allowing each head of state to truly understand each other would make such ideals of peace a reality, no?”

“You should take heed of your own words, miss Edelgard.” Rhea frowned. Claude, Byleth, and Byless eyed each other nervously as Rhea glared at the budding Empress. “Do not make statements on my behalf. I did not claim that these meetings are useless, on the contrary they have been fruitful for developing the very sense of friendliness and understanding between the three of you. If I am ‘denying reality,’ then I freely admit that the three of you seem much more friendly towards each other, it is as clear as day!”

Edelgard crossed her arms. “So what are you trying to say?”

“As admirable as this sentiment is, that the three of you actually see each other in a friendly light and are much more willing to communicate, this is still an Officer’s Academy. You three, and all those who attend these meetings as well, are students and faculty of an institution of learning. It is the latter duty that I fear is disrupted by these meetings.”

  
  
“Lady Rhea, surely there can be no harm in spending one day a week discussing matters of personal importance? If a commander fails to take heed of whatever is disrupting morale for their men, is that not a commander who will also fail to rally them when the need arises?” Claude replied.

“Very well, if this is an issue of morale and leadership, then allow me to take the reigns.” Rhea gave Claude a light smile. “For example, Seteth has informed me of the goings on in these meetings…” As Edelgard and even Dimitri gave Seteth sharp and surprised looks, Rhea continued. “... As is his duty. And so I have been informed of the various  _ ambitions _ expressed by you three. Thus, I must begin with Claude. You say that Fodlan ought to open itself to the outside world, and you propose to do this via Fodlan’s Throat on Almyra’s border.” Rhea’s eyes wandered to that of Hilda’s, who began glancing at Claude nervously. “Almyra is a nation known for multiple attacks on Fodlan’s soil. I would go so far as to say that they have committed atrocities against Fodlan’s people, however light the damages may have been. How could any individual in Fodlan ever place any trust in any individual from Almyra? It would be quite the ordeal for them to encounter perhaps the very same people who torched their houses in search of plunder. How could you possibly justify exposing those people to those who have abused them?”

  
  
Claude chuckled as Edelgard started to fume. But the future Empress was rather surprised as he waived her off. “Lady Rhea,” Claude began. “The Western Church refers to itself as a branch of the Church of Seiros, does it not?”

Rhea blinked. “And what relevance does that have?”

  
  
“It is very relevant. It is safe to say that the central Church, your branch of the Church, ordered the destruction of the Western Church because of atrocities it has committed, no? Would the Central Church ever claim that it was responsible for said atrocities?”

“The Central Church and the Western Church are thereby considered different entities.” Rhea replied. “As such, the sins and heresies of the Western Church cannot be associated with the Central Church.”

“Thus I would respond that the sins of Almyran pirates and raiders should not be confused with the wishes and desires of the Almyran people as a whole, or even, arguably, the wishes of many in Almyra’s court! One could argue that they need to do a much better job reigning in rogue elements, be they official Almyran troops or pirates and privateers acting in their nation’s name, but that and blaming all Almyrans for those attacks and for pillaging are truly separate matters!”

“Well.” Rhea’s face began to flush. “That does not counteract my original argument. Even if there are elements in Almyran society that are more reasonable, you cannot expect the people of Foldan to accept any dealings with them.”

  
  
“When I told Professor Seteth and many of the people here about my vision, that wasn’t based on any expectation that the people of Fodlan would magically accept everything I said and that the situation would improve overnight. I would indeed be insane to have such expectations. Instead, as with many fundamental changes to groups of people, I believe such change would be gradual. The very sight of outsiders in Fodlan, mingling with the populace and gradually getting to know each other better, would be enough to force everyone to see Almyrans, Dagdans, and all other peoples for who they actually are. There would be no excuse to claim that all people from a certain region act in a certain way, as the people of Fodlan would be dealing with individuals. Any assumptions outsiders may make about people in Fodlan would similarly be proven wrong.”

  
  
Rhea chuckled when Claude finished. “Young man…” She smiled at him, a serene smile that, as Edelgard stared at her, made the young woman’s blood run cold. Yet Dimitri saw the same smile and found some sort of comfort in it. It was, after all, a smile a young mother would give to a child who she thought had lost her way.

At least comforting in the short term.

“What of the  _ people _ of Fodlan? Your lofty goals are all well and good, but your actions would be spitting in the face of over a thousand years of culture, history, and tradition. It would indeed be madness to expect them to accept such changes immediately, yes, but it would be no less foolish to expect the majority of Fodlan’s people to accept these changes regardless. There would be chaos as ideals and values from countless distant lands are thrust upon a people so entwined with their tradition. The Church they’ve relied on for a millenia, the very foundation of their civilization would crumble to ashes before them, all because of what you have done. Can you live with yourself for burning down a people’s hopes and dreams? I doubt it. I doubt you could sleep at night knowing all their dreams would be burnt to ash in the fires of sectarian conflict and cultural upheaval.”

Claude smiled sheepishly as even Seteth froze in shock. It was at this point that Edelgard slammed the table. “Who are you to dismiss his ideals so readi-”

  
  
“Edelgard Von Hresvelg, have you no shame? Do you realize to whom you are addressing?”   
  


Dimitri gave Edelgard a knowing look as Claude remained speechless. “I… Lady Rhea… It seems…” Edelgard stumbled on her words, but Rhea continued.

  
  
“For all my criticisms of young Von Riegan’s ideals, at least his ideals have an  _ accurate _ set of convictions behind them. Do not assume I would let you off lightly either. Professor Seteth-”

  
  
“I… I made no such analy-” Seteth stammered.

  
  
“Oh, perhaps not, but  _ I _ have.” Rhea continued. “Professor Seteth informed me of your statements during these meetings. Lord Von Riegan may express a sense of disdain with the assumptions many in Fodlan make about those from foreign lands, and his observations are, in principle, correct, but you constantly make a mockery of fundamental teachings of the Church! The Crests are indeed a blessing of the Goddess. Simply because individuals choose to abuse their Crests and others because of their gifts, that has no bearing on the Crests themselves. I would even argue that your hatred of the Crests themselves is no less a violation of Fodlan’s culture than young Claude’s proposals. By actively condemning the Crests and seeking to render them irrelevant, you risk destroying everything the Church has built for over one thousand years! You risk the same cultural upheavals that Claude’s proposals are!”

Edelgard went silent, bowing her head much like Claude was.

“Furthermore…” The fire in Rhea’s eyes gradually softened. “While your disdain for the Church’s teachings is deplorable, and bodes ill tidings for the standing of the Adrestian throne in future, or even the future of Fodlan, this is the Officer’s Academy of the Garreg Mach Monastery, not the Seminary of Garreg Mach Monastery. Ideas of merit ought to be expressed. Much like young Claude, you are right about one thing: the Nobility of the Adrestian Empire, and frankly that of Faerghus and Leicester to a lesser extent, have abused the privileges afforded to them. They have, indeed, allowed many to suffer. Not a few have used their Crests to perpetuate such abuses. Seteth has told me in detail how you despise such ill treatment and vow to eliminate such corruption in Adrestia. That, at least, is admirable. If nothing else, these meetings have helped demonstrate that both you, Claude Von Riegan, and you, Edelgard Von Hresvelg, do care about those around you. The two of you have seen certain ills committed by others and you vow to stop them. This sentiment is admirable and Professor Seteth was right to encourage both of you to strengthen your convictions in that sense.”

  
  
Even then, Rhea’s gaze hardened once more as she stared intently at both House Leaders.

“But there is a difference between blind praise and tempered convictions. To lash out at the Church is an appalling code of behavior and is unbecoming of the Adrestian Imperial Throne. To disregard the will of the people of Fodlan is a no less horrifying path for the future Sovereign Duke of the Leicester Alliance to pursue. Both of you must repent for these acts of ill repute, lest you wish to avoid potentially bringing both your nations to ruin. I hope, if nothing else, today’s meeting teaches you why your beliefs up to this point were fundamentally wrong!” Even Dimitri flinched at Rhea’s condemnation of the other House Leaders.

“... Now, young Lord Blaiddyd.” Rhea turned to the last House Leader.

Seteth, Claude, and Edelgard watched with baited breath.

“Since the very first meeting you attended, you have repeated certain phrases… That people ought to listen to each other more. That the strong must protect the weak.”

  
  
“Y-yes.” Dimitri replied sheepishly.

“I truly have no objections to such a viewpoint. If only young Claude and young Edelgard would  _ listen _ to you more often.” Rhea beamed.

Seteth eyed Claude and Edelgard’s faces nervously as the two of them refused to meet Rhea’s gaze.

“With that said, I believe that the fundamental point of these meetings was to ensure communication between each of you. Judging by how young Dimitri’s very convictions have constantly been ignored, I believe they have failed to achieve the goals they set. I must therefore insist that the House Leaders and the students following them should devote this time to their studies instead, and that these meetings are to be discontinued immediately.”

* * *

The days leading up to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, then, felt nothing like the days before them.

Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard, they found themselves growing ever distant from each other. Dimitri especially could barely look the other two in the eye during mealtimes. The three House Leaders started sitting solely with those in their classes, despite the likes of Marianne or Sylvain often sitting with different House members depending on whatever mood fancied them.

And yet, the day before the fabled annual battle, as Claude was strolling along and whistling, a pair of hands seized him and pulled him into a less visited portion of the monastery.

“Woah, Edelgard.” Claude at least had the sense to keep his voice down. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

  
“Claude… Despite what Lady Rhea said a few weeks ago… That favor I asked of you-”

  
  
“Erm… You have it. If you’re going to go out of your way to ask about it just because she put both of us in our place…”

  
  
Edelgard gave him a light, tired smile. “That is good. I feared that we’d grow distant again.”

“Edelgard, I’m glad that you trust me and all that, but I still don’t understand how-”

  
  
“Claude. All will become clear in due time. I only ask that when I need your support, you will be there. You’ll know when.”

* * *

“I find the situation rather amusing…” Hanneman chuckled as each House began getting into position. “But I will be participating in this battle.”

  
  
“I would have it no other way!” Byless smirked.

Byleth nodded solemnly.

“You should all know… I will not be going easy on you today!” Dimitri called out.

“Likewise!” Edelgard answered.

“We’d better pull off this win, it doesn’t matter how.” Claude cocked his head nonchalantly.

“It is our resolve that will carry us through.” Edelgard grit her teeth. “Today, the Black Eagles must show the  _ strength _ of their  _ convictions _ !”

“It is time!” Seteth called out. As signal flags rose, the banners of the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer began to charge!

Their final test had begun!

* * *

A few days before this iconic battle, various students had gathered in their respective House’s classroom to talk strategy.

“Seteth informed us that the Blue Lions will be holding the central platform. This is partially because theirs is also the smallest of the three houses this year.” Hubert spoke as the Black Eagles were gathered around a large table, covered in maps and battlefield diagrams.

“I still think it is not the best idea to fan out and attempt to cover as much ground as we can. The objective may be to eliminate as many troops as possible, but more coordinated strikes may actually accomplish that quicker. The central platform is close enough to the southern plains that, if taken, it is not difficult to engage both the Blue Lions and Golden Deer using it as a base.” Lysithea added.

“In that I agree.” Edelgard nodded. “We should move as one, smashing through the Blue Lions and eliminating as many targets as we can there. By the time we reach the southern plains, they will doubtlessly do their very best to counter us. With several of their number no doubt preoccupied with the Golden Deer, we will throw them off balance and hopefully defeat enough of them to gain plenty of score.”

“There is something I am realizing.” Petra spoke, eyeing the other three nervously as Byleth watched them with a confident gleam in his eye. As the others nodded reassuringly, Petra continued. “Suppose we are marching as one group. Bunker in the middle captured quickly, and Blue Lions confused. Golden Deer still remains. Claude is known to have brilliance. He may send most of army to attack Blue Lions while we are as well. I suggest we send small group to southeast, where Golden Deer is starting their attack, instead of only focusing on middle bunker. They do not have to attack immediately, caution is best for them, but if they can distract single Golden Deer troops, they can eliminate some enemies while approaching Claude. Best situation is if they are able to attack Claude while he is too busy yelling orders at rest of Golden Deer.”

* * *

“I am under the impression…” Ferdinand spoke as the Golden Deer gathered around their own strategy table. “That Lady Edelgard and the Black Eagles are certain to advance towards the central bunker.”

“It’s too tempting a prize.” Claude nodded. “Edelgard is the kind of person who will stop at nothing until she gets her way, and the center bunker is an ideal location from which one can advance towards any other part of the field. We’d want to hold that location too, if it was worth knocking her off of it. I don’t think Hanneman or Dimitri can continue holding that position for long.”

“We must defeat them and gather points! To assume that the Blue Lions will be inevitably defeated by the Black Eagles is little better than defeatism!”   
  
“That’s why you should flank them, Ferdinand.” Claude smiled. “We need to take advantage of their eagerness to take the center hill. Ferdinand, Lorenz, I’m tasking the two of you with gathering intel on their approach and striking them from the flanks if you are able. The rest of us will advance towards the main Blue Lion encampment: we’d be fools not to take advantage of the fact that the Black Eagles are guaranteed to ram into them.”

“Lorenz, Ferdinand, let me go with you.” Byless nodded. “I have a bad feeling about this: if we fail to act, we’ll earn too few points compared to the other two classes. We have to act quickly or they might win.”

* * *

For the Blue Lions, the meeting was much more simple.

Hanneman, Dimitri, Dedue, and Ashe were gathered around their table with a number of other students. These faces seemed to blur in Dimitri’s mind as he looked upon them; how could that be? At any rate, Hanneman spoke loudly and authoritatively.

“The other classes are guaranteed to come for us, as we are the smallest of the three classes. As such, I expect us to maintain our coordination and to not allow Edelgard or Claude to intimidate us with their numbers! We have the central hill, all we must do is endure their assaults before our counterattack!”

“I will lead the bulk of our forces on the southern plains.” Dedue nodded solemnly. “The Golden Deer can throw themselves at me, but I will not buckle.”   
  
“Professor, you and I will hold position at the stronghold, no?” Dimitri added. “No doubt Claude and Edelgard will make use of theirs.”

“That… That means I’ll hold the central hill!” Ashe stammered. “There’s a ballista there that I can use to pin the Black Eagles or Golden Deer as they approach.”

“We’ll send you all the troops we can spare.” Dimitri nodded. “Hold out for as long as it takes; they’re guaranteed to charge your line.”

“For Faerghus!” Ashe yelled.

“For Faerghus!” The Blue Lions echoed, steadying themselves for this day.

And so, as the Knights of Seiros began sounding trumpets and horns, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion began!

* * *

“Alright, we’ll see if this works. The central ballista is the one structure I’ve no intention of assaulting directly. Professor Byleth, Edelgard, and Lysithea are leading the charge there. Petra, you’ll cover me, right?”

  
  
“Yes, Ingrid, I learned to steer a pegasus for this reason. The two of us are to distract the Blue Lions, much as Hubert and Bernadetta are approaching the Golden Deer. I am hoping that Edelgard’s main attack will lead to fewer Blue Lions attacking us.”

As both Pegasus Knights began their advance, three knights were arranged against them, each waving that blue banner with a Lion’s face howling at them.

“No! Have, have we been caught?” Ingrid stammered.

“Is no time for concern.” Petra replied. “Our training has been long for this day. The center one has a javelin while the others have regular swords and lances; we will strike that one together!”

Both pegasus knights hurled themselves at their counterparts, while the rest of the battle unfolded below them.

* * *

As the Black Eagles charged towards him, Ashe gulped as he and a trio of warriors got into position.

“What were Dimitri and Professor Hanneman thinking? The four of us will hardly be enough to fend these people off, we…”

  
  
But before Ashe could finish his monologue, one of the warriors called out. “Deer to the east!”

Lorenz and Ferdinand came charging at them as well!

* * *

“Dimitri! I didn’t expect you to deploy personally. I figured you’d wait for me back at the stronghold.”

“Claude! You must have underestimated us. The Blue Lions will finish you off and handle the Eagles next.”

  
“What?! I figured you’d be here, Dedue, but with all the Lions behind you?”

  
“... As I have said before, Hilda, your work ethic leaves much to be desired. Still, your complacency is our gain.”

Raphael came barreling forward, and with a theatrical leap his fist came crashing into a Blue Lion cavalier's face. Ignatz and Claude kept hurling arrows as Hilda and Dedue wrestled before them. With Leonie and Dimitri’s blades locked together, a stalemate seemed inevitable.

“Sylvain, Felix, now!” Claude yelled. The mention of his old friends stunned Dimitri for a moment, and sure enough the brawlers that came running at the Deer from the stronghold scattered as Sylvain plowed into them with his horse. “Sorry, boys, I would have been on your side, but Professor Byless is  _ way _ too persuasive!”

Felix rolled his eyes as he gave another brawler a whack with his training sword. “I’m surprised so many of you chose the brawler profession, where are the armored knights?”

  
  
“... We anticipated that the Black Eagles would advance on the platform, so several of them are headed there.” Dedue grunted.

Claude whistled. “You do realize the Black Eagles are a bunch of mages, right? Whew, I wouldn’t want to be them.”

* * *

“Where is the professor?” Lorenz asked Ferdinand as they advanced on Ashe.

“I… I haven’t the faintest idea.” Ferdinand replied. “Never mind that, forward, Lorenz,  _ for noble glory _ !”

“Indeed, for Nob-” A massive blast of lightning slammed into the hapless cavalier as he tried to respond to his comrade. “An opening! Quickly, Linhardt, follow her!” Lysithea called out as she and Linhardt appeared behind Dorothea. The three mages kept firing their spells, and Ferdinand and Lorenz could only cringe in response.

Not far away, in the bushes just north of the Golden Deer’s stronghold, three participants were also locked in combat.

“You shouldn’t have crossed me, Hubert…” Byless snarled as she and Bernadetta had their blades locked. The girl whimpered as her lance slowly buckled.

Hubert sneered. “Professor, I imagine Lady Edelgard’s group is just about to take the central platform now. It was foolish of you to attempt to flank us alone.”

“... That Ferdinand, I told him to stay close to me… Where could he have gone?” Byless sighed, leaning into her sword.

“I, um… Could you go a bit easier on me, Professor?”

  
  
“Do you yield, then?”

  
  
“No!” Hubert spun about theatrically and hurled a sphere of violet light. Byless quickly leapt back and she and Bernadetta disengaged.

“Bernadetta, get back on your horse. We must keep her busy.” Hubert growled.

The girl scrambled back onto her mount. “S-sure, whatever you say.”

Byless began to swing her sword about. “If it’s just the two of you, I’m sure this will end quickly!”

* * *

“Edelgard! No matter what, I’m not budging from this position!” Ashe yelled as the warriors gathered in front of him.

“At this point, Ashe, it doesn’t really matter if you do or not.” Edelgard glanced at Dorothea, Linhardt, and Lysithea as they fried Lorenz and Ferdinand. “We’ll push you off of it.”

A number of armored knights began hiking up the hill behind Ashe, and he beamed as he saw them. “That axe of yours is tough, but you won’t like what these boys are bringing.”

“And they won’t like me either!” Byleth called as he immediately began dropping thunderbolts on the knights.

Ashe gasped as Edelgard, Mercedes, Marianne, and Annette came running at him and the warriors assigned to him. The three mages hurled their own spells upon them as Edelgard tackled Ashe. Sure enough, the pair tumbled off the ballista as the warriors staggered about.

Byleth drew his training sword and pounced on the nearest warrior, while the other two reoriented themselves and slammed their weapons into Annette.

“Yikes… Maybe I’m not cut out for this…”

  
  
“At least… We got some points…” Ashe panted as the other warriors yielded before the onslaught of spells.

“Ferdie, you should never have joined the Deer.” Dorothea taunted as Ferdinand and Lorenz yielded too.

“Lysithea, learning faith magic to the extent you have is a most treacherous strategy.”

“You say that, but I saw that glow in your hands. You were planning to cast a heal Ferdinand’s way. Pity we were too swift for you, Lorenz.”

Edelgard panted as she stomped her foot on the ballista’s platform. “Everyone, get ready to continue our march. The Black Eagles must win this day!”

* * *

Byless swung her sword with a frustrated intensity, and struck Bernadetta across the face.

“I… I can’t keep at this. I yield!” She yelped.

“... Sorry, Bernie. But we needed the point.” Byless sighed. But as she turned to face Hubert…

“You’ll pay for that!” Hubert laughed as a number of purple spheres flew forth from his hands, they surrounded Byless as she yelped: “You’re kidding, Banshee?!”

What she failed to notice was how intensely those spheres were glowing. “Watch how weak you are!” He cried out mid cackle.

Byless groaned aloud as the magic engulfed her.

* * *

Caspar pounced on Dedue during a short-lived lull during Dedue and Hilda’s fight, only for the larger man to swing his axe nonchalantly and catch him right on the chin. “Arrggh!” Caspar yelled out as he fell, face first, on the ground.

“Such cowardly methods will not work against us!” Dimitri called out as Claude staggered back from strikes by other Lions. “Your endurance is commendable, but you have met your match.”

  
  
“Says you!” Leonie snarled as she charged at him again. Spear met spear, fist met fist, rage met rage. Two of the academy’s finest fighters continued their dance, soon joined by Hilda and Dedue.

“Claude is counting on me…” Hilda panted. “Even if I can’t move for days after this, I can’t yield to you…”

“I… Would have it no other way!” Dedue smiled as each swing of his matched hers.

The sounds of Felix and Sylvain’s blades, and that of the remaining Lions, echoed around them as Ignatz collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Hubert finally trudged his way to the Stronghold, only to find no one there.

“So much for a Master Tactician!” He scoffed. “No reserves whatsoever, the man just threw everything at the Lions. Though… Perhaps Ferdinand ignored their plans, I wouldn’t put it past him.” He grumbled as he marched off towards the southern plains.

Meanwhile, Ingrid and Petra swooped down upon the Blue Lions’ Stronghold; the three who stood against them having been battered away just moments before. “Aha!” They heard someone cry out, and a fireball came flying at them.

“Professor Hanneman! We’re here.” Ingrid yelled back.

“So you are. The two of you have come at a most opportune time; I was worried that none of you would make it this far. Shall I provide you with a demonstration?”

Petra shook her head. “I am suspecting that your pride has been wrongfully placed. The center is ours and soon, so will this stronghold. Come, Ingrid, let us knock him flat!”

* * *

Claude, Raphael, and Leonie were sprawled on the ground.

Dimitri lay panting on the ground as well. “I’m sorry… Dedue… It seems I must also yield.”

“Very well, your Highness, I will fight for us all.”

  
  
“Tch, with Hilda and I here, are you sure you can win, Dedue?” Felix hissed.

  
  
“With Sylvain running off towards Professor Hanneman, I think the two of us could handle the rest of you lot.” Dedue scoffed. “Now come, taste my axe.”

“I, erm, would rather not…” Hilda smiled sheepishly.

“Then taste this!” Another voice called out. A silhouette of the moon appeared, engulfing Hilda within its light. The girl screamed as the pain set in.

“Lysithea…” Dedue grit his teeth as he and Felix paused for a moment to watch the rest of the Black Eagles come charging at them.

“We’ll deal with each other later.” Felix came charging at the Black Eagles. Spells simply whizzed past him as the man tackled Marianne to the ground.

“Ah!” The girl called out as Felix straddled her.

“Do you yield?” Felix hissed, but as she nodded a thunderbolt from Dorothea struck him in the back. The surly boy collapsed onto a madly blushing girl moments before Dorothea tried prying him off of her.

“Dedue! I’m impressed that you could last this long.”

“Lady Edelgard, it seems the Black Eagles can claim victory after all. No matter, you will find me a difficult opponent!” Dedue growled, hurling a hand axe that precisely struck Linhardt in the face.

The loud snoring that left the younger man’s lips left Edelgard and Lysithea sighing.

Mercedes and Dorothea began hurling fireballs as Dedue made a beeline for them, shoving Edelgard aside as she attempted to get in their way.

Byleth immediately pounced, grabbing Dorothea and falling out of Dedue’s path with her, but Dedue quickly slammed into Mercedes and sent the girl flying.

“You’ve fought well, Dedue… But the win is mine!” Edelgard let out a howl as she raised a hammer, and brought it crashing down on the mighty knight’s head!

* * *

With Hubert rejoining them, the remainder of the Black Eagles hiked towards the Blue Lions stronghold. There, they found Professor Hanneman panting.

Ingrid and Petra were kneeling on the ground. Beside them was Sylvain who also greeted them sheepishly.

“Endless apologies, Edelgard… The old man has great nimbleness.”

“I’m sorry, everyone…”

“Petra, Ingrid, no need for apologies. I take it you tried attacking him as well, Sylvain?” Edelgard glanced about the area as the others took position around her.

  
  
“This old man is just so strong… But if you’re here that means the Golden Deer are done, huh?” The red-haired horseman sighed.

“So, it seems it boils down to the Lion and the Eagle after all. If young Dedue has fallen, that means I am your final opponent!”

Dorothea, Lysithea, and Hubert immediately began launching the last of their spells as Edelgard and Byleth came charging at the older Professor from two sides. Hanneman laughed and, with a few chants, sent a massive rock down upon the mages threatening him!

Hubert grabbed Lysithea and pulled her aside, but the great meteor slammed into Dorothea. “I… I guess the faculty are full of surprises!” Dorothea laughed bitterly as she collapsed.

Hanneman grunted as Edelgard tackled him. “We managed to take down Dedue, I’m not letting us lose here!”

“Young lady!” Hanneman winced. “Please, have some acknowledgement of your elders, would you? I’m not as physically able to tumble as I once was.”

“That’s… That’s not so true, Professor.” Ingrid twitched from her prone position. “You sure showed Petra and I.”

Hanneman chuckled. “Either way, if I don’t yield, young Edelgard is going to beat me senseless. It’s clearly over, there’s no one left. I yield!”

Seteth and Rhea looked upon the sight in awe, but Seteth quickly called out: “And thus, the winner is… The Black Eagle House!”

* * *

With a number of bandages covering them, Professors Hanneman, Byless, and Byleth happily informed Professors Manuela, Jeralt, Catherine and Shamir the details of the battle that took place.

“So much for a friendly competition.” Manuela cooed. “Most of the students had to spend a bit of time in the infirmary, and nearly everyone has bandages on them. Even if the Black Eagles won, the number of injuries you inflicted on each other means that, in essence, no one really ‘won’ at all.”

Byleth sipped the ale Hanneman bought for him merrily though, letting Byless and Hanneman lament at their own miscalculations.

“Victory is sweet, is it not?” Sothis laughed in his ears. “Enjoy that concoction of yours; I’ve a feeling your next few adventures will not be this rewarding.”

* * *

The Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer, however, enjoyed a massive feast in the dining hall that night. Though her house had won, Edelgard found herself immersed in discussing alternative plans of attack with Claude and Dimitri. Perhaps… Perhaps that sense of cameraderie they’d shared hadn’t faded so completely after all?

But as they laughed away the hours, fate itself seemed to be less merry with what had conspired.

“Young Monica? I imagine you would be celebrating with the rest of the Blue Lions. Though you did not participate, your house did place second after all.” Tomas spoke to the young student as the two of them gathered just outside the dining hall.

“Let’s stop pretending for a moment, ‘Librarian.’ Here…” She led him to a more isolated position near the fishing pond. “I don’t think they can hear us here.”

“... Very well. It surprises me that you transferred to the Blue Lions in the first place.”

“It was Edelgard’s idea. I don’t know what she’s thinking.”

“I believe the transfer was a waste; it would be too strange to transfer to the Golden Deer at this rate. The Blue Lions are the most vulnerable house, and their fool of a professor did not suspect a thing whenever I monitored their situation. They once were a much larger class, but many of them left for the other two a long while ago… I relayed their situation to the others and, for a moment, we thought they’d get eliminated once those fools decided to attack Lord Leonato.”

Monica couldn’t help but giggle. “I can’t believe it,  _ you _ were the one who got that blonde haired idiot cornered during the fight with Leonato? I know the fog was our doing, but you let everyone know just how many of them there were?”

“Don’t be so loud!” Tomas hissed. “But yes, it was my information that caused additional personnel to be sent in that operation. A pity Thunderstrike Catherine was with them. If it wasn’t for her, Dimitri would already be dead and those poor Church fools would be that much weaker. Lady Cornelia could begin her part of the operation much sooner…”

“I’m still shocked those fools haven’t caught on yet.” Monica lowered her voice, eyes darting every which way. “That one boy, Cyril, seems really intent on reporting everything to Lady Rhea, but I don’t see him anywhere.”

“As observant as he might be, he doesn’t suspect a thing.” Tomas replied. “None of them do, and that is why our next operation is a guaranteed success.”

“So much for ‘professors’ and ‘an institute of learning.’ These Church fools have no idea what will come to them.” Monica chuckled.

“Be sure to keep tabs on Lady Edelgard when you can….. The others suspect she has already begun to act against the plan.”

“Well… Seems like you know all about that. I just know the very basics. But even if she’s caught on, judging by their track record, do you really think Edelgard can stop us?”

  
  
“It doesn’t help to be careful, child.” Tomas spoke more confidently then. “That Hubert, for one thing… I suspect he knows more than he lets on.”

* * *

Seteth and Rhea were quick to brief Byleth the next morning.

“Your next mission involves a series of incidents in Remire Village. A mysterious ailment cripples the town and has caused multiple reports of violence and mayhem. You must hurry, time is of the essence! Sir Jeralt will be deployed alongside you for this mission. May the Goddess guide your path.”

Seteth and Rhea’s briefing echoed through Byleth’s ears as the Black Eagles prepared for the worst. But something nagged in Byleth’s mind. This mission… It couldn’t be!


	9. The Edge of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard reveals her true allegiance, and the Monastery finds itself under siege from Those Who Slither in the Dark

The day after Lady Rhea’s briefing, the faculty at Garreg Mach remained quite on edge.

“Kid, I’ll be helping you with this mission, but Lady Rhea has ordered me to gather intelligence. I think we’ve all been tense over what’s been going on lately. In the meantime, you’d better make careful preparations.” Jeralt spoke to Byleth as the three family members gathered together.

“Dad, I should go with you.” Byless replied. “Claude can handle missions on his own at this point. We’ve even gotten some information from Hubert about the Adrestian Imperial Guard’s observations of various bandits nearby. It seems these students need me less and less.”

“No, if Lady Rhea needs you to complete other tasks, you’d best follow her. I haven’t gotten any updates from Edelgard either, so this mission of mine is solely focused on the Church’s needs for now.”

The siblings nodded. “Be careful, dad. We all want you safe and sound with us.”

* * *

As both Eagles and Deer gradually settled into their daily routines, the head of the Deer pulled the Eagle’s professor aside one day.

“Teach!” Claude called out to Byleth, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to a less conspicuous part of the Monastery.

“Claude? You don’t often address me like this.”

Claude chuckled. “Hah, why so tense? I figure our houses are pretty much on the same side at this point. Anyway, what do you think of Hilda?”

“I don’t think you should talk about her behind-”

_“What do you think of Hilda?”_

Byleth seemed to stagger back a bit when Claude repeated the question. “I guess she’s a fine girl who can swing an axe with sizable force.”

“I guess ‘fine’ could be used to describe her, and she is one of the best axe wielders among the entire student body, but let’s be real, Teach. Hilda is one of the laziest people I’ve ever seen. She can handle tasks, eventually, but she almost always gets someone else to do them for her. I’ve seen Dedue tell her personally that her attitude is going to ruin the Alliance if she’s supposed to be my second in command, and honestly I could barely keep myself from laughing.”

“Um, Claude?”

“With all that said… Teach, can you take Hilda with you on your mission?”

“You just pointed out how lazy Hilda is.”

“And I won’t take that back, but at the same time… The Deer might have our Teach, but at this point I think our trust in you is well founded too. Hilda has been asking not to participate in the Deer’s various deployments, so I want her with you guys. If you’re going to make her put on a special uniform or whatever, that’d be even better! … Maybe you can get Dorothea and Mercedes to make it for her.”

“Well… It is true that the Eagles need hardier people now that Ferdinand has joined your class. Edelgard, Petra, and I can only do so much to hold off physical powerhouses while the rest of our class are magic experts…”

“Sooo? Is that a yes, Teach?”

Byleth kept a contemplative pose as he considered it. “Then again, as you said, Hilda is la-”

“... I see that grin on your face. You can’t hide it from me. Hilda’s going to go with you, isn’t she?”

“Very well. We’ll take Hilda along. Thanks for having her support us, Claude.”

“It’s the least we can do for friends.”

* * *

The rest of the month flew by as the Black Eagles readied themselves for deployment.

And as that day came, there was Hilda, groaning about having to be there.

“Uggh. This hike is pretty long, b-”

As the Eagles, with Jeralt at their side, approached the village, they saw homes and fields ablaze.

“Forget that, if we just stand here, things will get worse!”

“Agreed.” Edelgard’s face was streaked with worry. “We must act… But if we are not careful…”

“We may cause more casualties.” Hubert nodded. “Prudence would be key.”

“We’ll still need to find every single villager carefully!” Ingrid insisted.

“Look, there, in the distance!” Lysithea motioned to the others. “A group of them seem to be directing the feral ones!”

“We must eliminate them specifically. Wait… The one charge, it’s the Librarian! We must get to the bottom of this, onward!” Edelgard charged and the Black Eagles followed!

* * *

As Ingrid and Petra secured chests and battered off several of the feral villagers, with the rest of the team gradually approaching Tomas, Byleth kept eyeing the terrain to the distant southwest.

Tomas threw off the disguise to reveal his true identity as Solon, taunting the Eagles as he relished tormenting Flayn. Yet, still, there were no further developments. Enemy reinforcements came, yes, but they were nothing of note.

Despite the main group’s advance upon Solon, a specific, expected opponent never appeared.

“Professor, you ok back there? You keep staring over there, but only a couple of reinforcements showed up. Don’t worry, Petra’s got it.” Hilda nudged him as the team gradually surrounded Solon.

“You’re right.” Byleth shook his head. It seemed the Death Knight really wasn’t coming.

“Savage, insignificant beasts! Do you think you can kill me?” The old mage sneered.

“Oh, my. You… You haven’t noticed? My friends and I are coming at you from three sides. And all we need to do is… This!” Mercedes raised her hands, and tossed out a spell.

A plume of flames surrounded Solon, soon joined by dark spheres, gusts of wind, javelins, arrows, over half a dozen blasts and projectiles crashed into the old mage. Each combatant hurled whatever they had; the people of Remire village were counting on them. And before he could regain his composure, one final opponent came running at him.

“You stole Flayn’s blood, and now you’ve terrorized this village. Death would be too generous for you. Taste my axe!” Edelgard howled as she slammed her trusted weapon into Solon’s gut.

The villain cursed as he teleported away.

“Dammit, we need answers!” Jeralt growled.

“We should survey the village. Perhaps some enemies might still be in hiding.” Edelgard panted.

“We’ll search every nook and cranny. These people have been through enough.” Ingrid nodded.

* * *

_The Garreg Mach Grand Ball, a lively event of spectacle and wonder_

Yet for Byless, it was anything but.

She was here, hiding out near the Goddess Tower, the exhaustion of this Grand Ball and all its pomp and circumstance sinking in.

But, amusingly enough, it appeared she was not alone.

Byleth, naturally, was there as well…

As were Claude and Ingrid.

“These _dances_ are exhausting.” The girl’s eyes darted across the eyes of the other three.

She found only nods.

“I wouldn’t imagine you being here.” Byless told Claude. “You seem much more lively than the rest of us.”

“When it comes to chatting with folks? Definitely my thing. But these dances get so stiff sometimes. All these stuffy nobles and their expectations of how you’re supposed to act. Lorenz scolds me enough as it is. It’s not that he’s wrong about it, but I don’t have to like hearing it either.” Claude shook his head, his trademark smile slowly fading at the thought. The other three could only nod sympathetically.

As the four of them continued to enjoy the settling calm in the tower, another series of footsteps approached.

“I have understanding that the Goddess watches over the world on this day, and if we are to make a wish, she is to be hearing us. Is that why all of you are here?”

“Petra, good to have you with us.” Byleth smiled as Claude winked.

“Honestly… It would seem silly to ask the Goddess for a reprieve from the atmosphere of this ball.” Ingrid blushed slightly, giving Petra an embarrassed look. “My reason for being here is not so grand.”

“I just don’t want to deal with them in there.” Byless spoke, her face completely deadpan.

“Well, Teach, maybe we can make a promise. To our friendship; that our bonds’ll remain strong despite all that’s been going on. Even if some of us are Eagles and others are Deer, I’ve no doubt our bonds will stay true.”

“Edelgard should be here seeing this. That she is not; I will gladly volunteer to take her place.” Petra nodded.

“Yes, I’ll tell Edelgard about this too.” Ingrid smiled.

Byleth closed his eyes as he also made that pledge. May it hold despite what would inevitably come next…

When Lady Rhea spent a moment to sing to herself, Byless was quick to follow, but Sothis decided to give Byleth some room.

“You asked me to turn back the hands of time… Do you regret that decision?”

“I can’t.” Byleth shook his head. “I can only move forward.”

“Indeed… But know that my powers seem to be less fragile than I anticipated.”

“What?”

Sothis just grinned.

“Think nothing of it. You will find out soon.”

* * *

“The Golden Deer shall deploy to continue the pursuit against our foes.” Seteth spoke, but while Byless was calmly listening to the briefing, Byleth and Edelgard barged into the Audience Chamber.

“It makes no sense for the Black Eagles to have been deployed at Remire, and then for the Golden Deer to continue with the pursuit. Even if the Monastery will only have the Blue Lions to help with tasks, the Black Eagles are most familiar with our foes, and if we join forces with the Golden Deer, victory is almost guaranteed. You must allow us to come with them!” Edelgard demanded.

“Miss Edelgard Von Hresvelg, what gives you to right to make such assertions? I did not permit you to enter this chamber at this time!” Rhea snarled.

“... Be that as it may, it is true that the Black Eagles are well aware of the circumstances. They are familiar with this enemy, having faced them both in the Holy Masoleum and, more recently, in Remire Village. Lady Rhea, the Golden Deer need training, but this mission is of the utmost importance. Perhaps we should consider deploying both classes at once.”

Seteth looked at Rhea with a very concerned expression, and she simply sighed. “... It is true that the Black Eagles are better qualified to handle this mission. It is also true that, from where I’m standing, Professor Hanneman also needs to better mobilize the Blue Lions. Thus… I suppose you are right, miss Edelgard. You will deploy with the Golden Deer in a supporting fashion.”

“... What of Sir Jeralt?”

“Why this sudden concern for him? It is true that I assigned Sir Jeralt to work with both of these missions, and I suppose the Black Eagles can escort him specifically while the Golden Deer fulfill the main objective. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

Edelgard and Byleth exchanged glances. “Yes… I accept that offer, Lady Rhea.”

“Very good, now go quickly. We must ensure that our enemies will face their destruction.”

* * *

As the two houses began their deployment, Alois of the Knights of Seiros noticed a terrible sight. Students began transforming into hideous monsters! The Golden Deer quickly intercepted the beasts while the Black Eagles shifted between supporting them directly and escorting Sir Jeralt. Byleth kept at his father’s side the entire time, with Edelgard also maintaining close distance to the man. And right when the beasts had been defeated…

“Miss Kronya?” Jeralt’s eyes widened. “Aren’t you with the Blue Lions? Why are you h-”

Kronya darted past a few Black Eagles to charge straight for Jeralt, only for Byleth to get in the way.

“You fool!” Sothis called out as Edelgard rushed to pull Jeralt away from the false student. “My powers are not quite capable of turning time for you!”

Kronya’s blade stabbed Byleth in the chest, but as he fell, additional hostile reinforcements appeared!

“The Fell Stars will be dimmed today!” Solon laughed as he fired a massive violet sphere that swallowed Byless whole. “And thus, with them gone, these beasts of the Church will finally fall!

* * *

Byleth found Sothis whispering in his ear.

“You… You idiot. Was it your intention to negate all that we have accomplished? No, I will not let you die like this. Your sister has also been captured long before I was ready… And thus, I must make use of the full extent of my powers. Farewell for now, oh great champion of the Church. You recall what happens next, don’t you? Now both of you can rise and claim your birthright!”

Byleth felt a wave of energy wash upon him, and as Edelgard and Kronya clashed the Black Eagles were shocked to watch their teacher rise from the grave!

Not even a few steps away, Byless came pouncing out of the violet sphere!

Their hair had turned light green, their eyes burned with clear resolve. And Kronya screamed as Leonie, Edelgard, Byleth, and several members of both the Black Eagles and Golden Deer plunged their weapons into her. Solon hissed as he ordered a full retreat. Jeralt was alive, they all were alive…

And yet neither Byleth nor Byless could hear Sothis’ voice.

* * *

  
The monastery was in an uproar when Byleth and Byless returned. The faculty and knights scrambled as news of the enemy’s attack and potential deaths of Byleth, Byless, and Jeralt became common knowledge. Seteth was almost eager to simply place the three in house arrest, but other knights quickly dissuaded him from carrying it out.

As Jeralt received a specific retinue of knights to escort him at all times, Edelgard took the opportunity to slip him a piece of paper when his escorts just so happened not to be looking. In their eyes, shouldn’t the future Empress of Adrestia be their ally?

And sure enough, Jeralt read the letter..

_“The enemies who made their attempt on your life… Have continued to lurk in the shadows for some time. As I have hired you as an auxiliary of the Imperial Guard, this is perhaps your first assignment. I… Will be forced to act shortly, as well as other Guardsmen who have been in hiding for some time now. You will note a certain set of armor, clothing and equipment that may seem utterly foreign to you. Yet they will have Imperial colors. Rest assured, I will give you a signal, waving the banner of House Hresvelg, and you will know that I am the one behind that mask. Changes are rapid and the situation is deteriorating fast… If your tongue is too loose, there is that chance that I will be intercepted and that our preparations will crumble to dust. The enemy comes for us, and we must be more vigilant than ever!”_

“What did I sign up for?” Jeralt wondered allowed, slipping the letter discreetly into a shirt pocket.

During this tense time, Byleth took the opportunity to pull Shamir aside.

“Professor Shamir, judging by the situation, I’m going to need your help.”

“And I am more than willing to provide it. My sources tell me that the situation has escalated. With Captain Jeralt alive and the failure of our foes to kill you, they are certain to mount an attack shortly. We must prepare ourselves, though… As a member of the Black Eagles aren’t you worried about what will happen next?”

“... I have a plan to get us out of this, but I will need your help more than ever.”

“And like I said, you have it. But I really hope you and Edelgard know what you’re doing.”

* * *

As the days went by, rumors flew across Garreg Mach that banners were appearing on the horizon. The air was thick with tension; Shamir kept reporting sightings of more and more hostile forces in the distance.

And, as if fate itself wished to prove how horrific the circumstances would be for the Church of Seiros and the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach, the day they all feared came. Several students awoke to the sounds of Assassins sweeping through the Monastery courtyard. Those knights that scrambled to match them had their blades echo from the fury of battle.

All their predictions came true, their enemies had begun their attack!

Edelgard was no where to be found as assassins pounced through the hallways and corridors. Five of them smashed through Edelgard’s quarters, only to find them empty.

The Blue Lions were just as informed as the Eagles and Deer to stay alert, and thus these assassins were just lucky enough to face Dimitri and Dedue as the two men descended upon them!

But the Monastery burned as mages of all sorts began pounding the walls and pouring in. It was as if someone had known exactly where to strike, and as Catherine and the other knights gradually fought them off, the faculty could hear Solon’s laughter as he appeared at the head of a group of assassins and mages!

“The Imperium stands with us! The Church of Seiros shall pay for its crimes against us!” He cried out as Jeralt, Byleth, Byless, Rhea, and the students of the Black Eagles, Golden Deer, and Blue Lions gathered in the central plaza that was crumbling from the siege.

Jeralt turned, and saw a mysterious masked suit of armor standing tall. By that masked knight’s side was…

“It’s the Death Knight!” Mercedes gasped.

“Well! I see the banner of House Hresvelg behind you, does that mean that you have finally decided to assist in our operation?” Solon laughed as it was apparent that Imperial troops were behind him, supporting his forces every step of the way.

“It… It can’t be…” Jeralt staggered back. Byleth, too, glanced uneasily between the masked knight and Solon.

Rhea and Seteth were just about ready to order the knights to attack the Death Knight, when the masked knight spoke:

_“There is No Doubt that Rhea is a liar, but she is not the enemy of the Imperium today. You traitorous fools have risked the lives of the Imperium’s finest. Guardsmen, to me! The Imperial Guard must eliminate these rebels and restore Order!”_

The masked knight threw her helmet off.

“It can’t be… Miss Edelgard?!” Seteth was the first to gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been quite busy during quarantine, as ironic as it sounds. A lot of responsibilities to uphold with my family.
> 
> This is also why this chapter is a tad short despite the wait. Not to worry, we're finally entering plotlines that did not happen in game. This is more exciting to me, and I hope it seems that my treatment of the various characters is fair.
> 
> It's not so much that Edelgard is a pure hero or whatever, it's more a reflection on what she told Hubert and Lysithea. She has realized certain things, no thanks to Byleth and Seteth's meddling, and these realizations have forced her to make choices that were unavailable to her. As you might imagine, her situation has gotten pretty terrible, and now she has to play with whatever cards she has left.
> 
> But I suppose the details of that will be revealed next chapter!


	10. Adrestia Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their world comes crashing down upon them. The Monastery is invaded by the Adrestian Empire. And yet, Claude and Edelgard's ties remain firmer than ever... The Black Eagles may be knocked off their perch, but even in such dire circumstances they can rely on their friends the Golden Deer... But will these ties be enough?

The pause in the ranks of Garreg Mach’s defenders was quite temporary.  
  
“You heard your Highness!” Hubert yelled among the Black Eagles. “Go now! We will support the Knights of Seiros as she decreed!”

Thus, the Black Eagles threw themselves into the fray alongside the Imperial Guard, of which the Death Knight was clearly a member.

Shamir, Alois, Jeralt, and a decent number of the Knights of Seiros began to charge, with Claude calling out as well: “Looks to me like our allies are pretty clear. Let’s go!”

With the sibling professors and their students hacking away, Solon snarled as more assassins and mages poured through the gates! Waves of additional traitors and rebels arrived: knights who called themselves paladins and generals, soldiers who had pledged allegiance to the Empire, having the gall to raise their weapons against the Imperial Princess herself!  
  
“Miss Edelgard… Why would the Empire… There’s no time. Follow Sir Alois!” Rhea’s right hand, Seteth himself, leapt into the fray, with even Flayn supporting with spells of her own.  
  
“Lady Rhea, are you well?” Catherine grabbed Rhea as the tall archbishop’s knees seemed weak.  
  
“Did Edelgard betray us?”  
  
“If she did, it doesn’t look like she’s attacking us. If anything, it looks like we’re still allies.”  
  
“... But the Death Knight, and the armor, and-”  
  
“Lady Rhea, I will take you to safety.” Catherine began as Cyril sprinted to get in between Rhea and any advancing assassin.

“No. There is no time for that.” Rhea hissed. “Perhaps we can deal with those who would mislead us later, now we must destroy the filth who _dared_ to advance upon Garreg Mach. Forward, the rest of you! Join your fellow knights in eliminating these bandits! _Crush_ all those who would threaten Garreg Mach!”

And thus, the final group of Seiros Knights plowed through the growing horde of enemy troops!

* * *

Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard, once again they were as one, hacking through the traitor Imperials and the masked mages that were commanding them.  
  
But they were able to cut a path to each other, and so...  
  
“I imagine that, if you kept your helmet on, we’d confuse you with the enemy with that getup!”  
  
“I… Claude, you do realize that your secrecy made you rather suspicious as well. Could any of us be blamed if we thought you were an enemy agent?”  
  
Dimitri looked between both lords. “Claude, Edelgard, we must focus. The enemy commander is still barking orders. We have to get to him quickly!”  
  
Moments after he scolded them, an assassin came for Dimitri, only for Dedue to knock the villain aside.

“Your Highness, the others are advancing as well. As long as we continue the attack, the enemy should buckle. The Death Knight has been _surprisingly_ helpful at distracting and eliminating several enemy units.”

“He’s on our side.” Edelgard nodded. “You have my word. If he attacks even one Seiros Knight or any of our classmates, I’d execute him myself.”

* * *

With everyone in the Monastery, and the Death Knight, hacking away at traitor forces, the tide had gradually turned.

“M- Lady Edelgard.” Jeralt stammered as he and the twin professors approached. “We’re making decent progress, but I’ve noticed that it’s hard to coordinate with the Guard when half of them resemble enemy troops.”  
  
“I’m aware of that, Sir Jeralt.” Edelgard sighed as they had a short time to plan out their last moves. “Sir _Jeritza_ knows who is friend or foe, and all of my men trust him to guide them against enemy troops. If any of the traitors come after me or him, you’d know who your target is.”  
  
“So do you have any instructions for me?”  
  
“Support General Jeritza, though I’m sure my guardsmen will acknowledge your commands as well. I said you were an auxiliary, but… As it stands I need your support more than ever.”

“Well… You have it. Our contract is far from over.”  
  
“Rest assured, Lady Rhea and Seteth can interrogate me as long as they want, but I will not surrender command of the Imperial Guard. The Death Knight is _a member_ of the Imperial Guard and thus he’s been assigned as my direct subordinate. You can coordinate your attack with him.”  
  
“I understand.”

* * *

Slowly their combined might crashed towards Solon.

“It’s impossible! First, you both arise from the dead, and now our great champion, the Flame Emperor, has betrayed us? The world is madness…”  
  
“What’s mad is assuming that we would not defeat you!” Dimitri growled as he plunged his spear into the mage. As he fell, what remained of the rebel army fled.

But before anyone could celebrate, Rhea stomped forward. “Edelgard Von Hresvelg, I am placing you under arrest. Catherine, apprehend the-”  
  
But before Catherine could tackle the Death Knight, he and Hubert suddenly disappeared in flashes of pink light.

“After them!”  
  
“Lady Rhea, we wouldn’t have any leads as to where they are. Professor, you weren’t even aware that the Death Knight would have been here, were you?” Seteth gave Byleth a glance.

He nodded, though there was a slight sense of confusion in his eyes.  
  
“Thus… It’d be best if we interrogated Edelgard.”  
  
Rhea was fuming, but she did not argue. “Very well. We must get answers from her. Catherine, Lady Shamir, come with me.”  
  
Shamir gave Byleth a nervous glance before following Catherine and Rhea.

Seteth turned to Byleth once he was confident Rhea was out of earshot. “Professor… You… You must tell me one thing.”  
  
Byleth nodded. “What is it?”  
  
“Flayn. Why did Edelgard allow Flayn to be captured? I know that you have many secrets, young man. That you seem to be more situationally aware than others give you credit for. More than enough sources have confirmed it.”  
  
“... Seteth. Edelgard… Was not fully in control of the situation, as you might imagine. The armor of hers, the enemy’s expectation that she cooperate with everything they did, none of that was her plan. She’s chosen to work with Rhea, despite her deep hatred for the Archbishop. It was never about you, and it was never about Flayn.”

“I suspected as such. I told that girl that we all have our choices to make. You are certain, then, that she wishes to remain an ally?”  
  
“Seteth, she wouldn’t have publicly severed ties to the people she used to work with had she wanted to remain hostile to Lady Rhea.”

“... Then I can do what I can to help her. The girl made her choice as I advised. The least I can do is give her a fair hearing."

Despite saying that, Seteth had a strange look in his eyes. He gave Byleth a light nod as he went to follow Lady Rhea and Catherine into the meeting room they were using for the interrogation.

* * *

The Black Eagles remained tense and quiet. With Edelgard being interrogated and Hubert nowhere to be found, Byleth had to teach class with the feeling that he was always being watched and judged.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Jeralt suddenly pulled both Byleth and Byless to him.  
  
“There’s something both of you have to look at.” He told them. “I… I’ve kept a journal to help me remember what’s happened in my life. I’ve marked certain passages, please don’t let Lady Rhea see these.”  
  
Byleth and Byless nodded, giving them a read. Eventually, Byless gave in to Claude’s continuous questioning and handed the journal to him. Jeralt was made aware of this, but since the Black Eagles and Golden Deer were essentially constant allies at this point, there wouldn’t be anything to hide from the future leader of the Leicester Alliance.

The Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, however, was a very different story...

* * *

_It is the year 1180 of the Adrestian Imperial Calendar._

_Emperor Ionius has mysteriously died. While the line of succession would have fallen to Crown Princess Edelgard, new developments were unearthed among the Council of Ministers that have led to a different result._

_Lord Regent Arundel, first among the Council of Ministers, uncovered evidence that Lady Edelgard was conspiring against her own father, gathering numerous supporters within the Leicester Alliance and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in an attempt to secure her own power base. Regent Arundel could only conclude that Lady Edelgard had designs against the Adrestian Empire, perhaps as a ploy to marry Claude Von Riegan, the future Sovereign Duke of the Alliance, and use the Alliance’s might to overthrow her father’s regime and replace it with a joint one of her own._

_Duke Aegir, Prime Minister of the Empire, was the first to completely contemplate the Lord Regent’s findings. With the backing of numerous Ministers, Edelgard has rightfully been declared a traitor to the Empire, a villain who has no doubt conspired against the throne since she was born! In light of these shocking developments, Lord Arundel has been crowned as Emperor Volkhard the First. Edelgard has gruesomely murdered several Imperial agents sent to apprehend her, and with the backing of the Church of Seiros and the Leicester Alliance, it is clear that she has gathered a sizable number of rebels and usurpers in a bid to destabilize Adrestia for the Alliance’s ends._

_In Response, the Empire of Adrestia hereby declares war on the Church of Seiros and the Leicester Alliance. With the traitor Edelgard having received ample reinforcements from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the only possible conclusion is that the Kingdom has assisted Edelgard in her rebellion, and thus Emperor Volkhard was forced to declare war upon Faerghus as well._

_The Unification of Fodlan has begun._

* * *

News of Emperor Volkhard’s ascension and subsequent declarations of war hadn’t yet reached Garreg Mach. The Empire was simply mobilizing its legions, and had perhaps prudently chosen not to officially announce its war to the other regimes as it gathered its forces.

In the meantime, Edelgard was under interrogation, as decreed by the Archbishop.

Catherine smacked the girl across the face as Rhea’s glare struck her very soul. “Talk, dammit!” Catherine snarled. “Why are you in league with those animals who kidnapped Flayn? Where have Hubert and the Death Knight escaped to?”

“Lady Rhea… Striking Lady Edelgard repeatedly will not likely reveal her secrets…” Seteth muttered solemnly, but Rhea simply shook her head.

“I will let Catherine use her discretion. If that means the traitor will have to face pain for what she has done, well, that’s still minor. I am surprised you are so _gentle_ with her, Seteth, considering her crimes against our kin.”  
  
That Flayn was alive and utterly terrified, hiding with Byleth when news of Edelgard’s interrogation spread across the facility, did not seem to be a factor for Lady Rhea.

“I will not betray my subordinates.” Edelgard responded plainly. “But I will not change my statements either. A secret society has been acting against the Church for some time. They were responsible for endorsing and reinforcing the uprising in the Western Church, and conducted their attack upon the Monastery. Their goal is the destruction of Lady Rhea and other beings they claim to be the ‘Children of the Goddess’. I… I stood with them because I was convinced that their strength was what would be needed to rebuild Fodlan. I stood with them because I _am_ convinced of Rhea and the Church’s tyranny, but… Recent events have made me realize that Archbishop Rhea is not _monolithic_.” Seteth saw a look of desperation in Edelgard’s eyes as she stared right at him. “And that my original conclusions were incomplete. You can torture me all you wish, but I will not reveal the locations of my subordinates. I realize that it is my vision, not myself, that will endure long after me, and that others understand its purpose already.”

“There’s only so much we can do with that.” Catherine snarled. “Tell us where the Death Knight i-”  
  
“Catherine!” Rhea called out before the knight could smack Edelgard again. “There’s no need to continue striking her. I believe that’s all she’ll tell _us_ .” Rhea gave Seteth a knowing look. “But she might tell him more.”  
  
Catherine shook her head. “You’re lucky Lady Rhea is merciful to traitors like you. The moment she gives the order, Thunderbrand will be sheathed in your gut.” She snarled as she and Rhea left the room.

For several moments, Edelgard and Seteth stared at each other in silence.

“Professor…” Edelgard muttered.

“... Edelgard.” Seteth sighed. “I’m sorry Lady Catherine believed it was a good idea to strike you across the face.”

“She is most dedicated to Lady Rhea. Reminds me of Hubert in that way.”

“But that doesn’t mean we’ll leave it at that.” Seteth bowed his head low as he took a seat next to her. “I… There’s one thing I must know. Flayn. Why did you help them kidnap Flayn?”

“..... Professor, if there is one thing I regret most, it would be letting Flayn get hurt. To secure the cooperation of those monsters, I had to play along with their goals. They wanted Flayn’s blood, and demanded that I help them. I was in no position to leave them yet; I wasn’t even sure if most of the Guard weren’t double agents of theirs. This secret society has its claws embedded within the top positions of Adrestia’s Imperial Court. Their testimony was all I heard until… Until you were able to explain your perspective.”

Seteth sighed. “I suppose you were led to believe that everyone in the Church endorsed how people were using Crests to ill ends, simply because Crests are stated to be gifts brought to mankind. I admit that the Church has failed to stop those people, and has allowed great crimes to manifest among the people. Those are our failings, and you are right to stand firmly opposed to that evil. I imagine the battle was your way of gathering any Imperial Guardsmen that remained loyal to you; that you would know full well who your allies and enemies are. Is that also why the Death Knight was relatively passive in his approach towards us? Numerous students have reported to me that he seemed… Uninterested in directing the flow of battle as a typical commander would. When he did fight us, he’d usually remain at a certain position, as if guarding it. Other enemy commanders were unable to convince him to budge; other enemy forces did not receive a single command from him.”

“Professor Jeritza has indeed been under my command, though he has some motivations of his own. It was never our intention to fully cooperate with those who kidnapped Flayn and stole her blood. But… I had no idea who my friends and foes actually were. I know that Lady Rhea believes me a traitor, and perhaps… I was never on her side in the first place. But, despite my dispute with Lady Rhea, I… I’ve no intention of attacking you or the rest of the Church. You know why I fight; you know my purpose. Surely you despise those who oppress the people with their Crests. Do we need to be at odds?”

“Miss… Lady Edelgard. I have been by Lady Rhea’s side for a long time. Alongside her I have seen terrible things; I’ve no doubt you’ve had your suspicions about me for a while. But I have stood with Lady Rhea because she has helped fight many of those horrors. And yet, she also failed to confront other evils of the land. It is why, though I still stand with her, I can’t help but acknowledge your own valor and vision. But in exchange for confirming some undeniable suspicions… Let me ask you… In the end, is Lady Rhea your _main_ enemy?”  
  
“I would be lying if I said Rhea was not my enemy, Professor. But as of late she has become a… More long term adversary than in the short term. In the short term, and I hope _very_ short term, I wish to utterly destroy those abominations who took Flayn for their own purposes and have continued torturing the people of Fodlan for their mad crusade. I want them all dead, and I want us all to be free of them. They are the sworn enemy of the Church of Seiros, and… While I cannot say that makes the Church my friend, it does make the Church an ally for the moment. An Alliance of Convenience, perhaps, while I help obliterate the most pressing curse upon this land. Afterwards… I will have to turn my wrath upon the Church, but I realize that violence might not be the ideal solution for forcing the Church to change. I hope that you will still be willing to aid me in that endeavor. It’s ironic, because not long ago I had the opposite view, that those monsters would be my Allies of Convenience against the Church of Seiros, but now I know that they are a far more dangerous enemy at the moment.”

“... Thank you for your honesty, Lady Edelgard. I’m sorry to say that I would never try to hurt Lady Rhea, but I’ve stood impotently by and allowed great pain to be thrust upon Fodlan. That was a grave error, and I agree with your perspective that the Church must be molded into something better. You… You have my support.”

Edelgard smiled brightly. “Then I’m sorry, Professor Seteth, but I’m afraid I can no longer remain detained like this. I hope to see you soon.”

And with that, she suddenly disappeared in a flash of pink!

* * *

The Black Eagles were essentially placed under house arrest. Their members were not allowed to leave the dormitories without constant supervision.

These rules, however, did not apply to Flayn, and thus the young lady and her Professor were seen huddling _elsewhere_ , alongside Lady Shamir and the leaders of the Golden Deer.

“Claude. Edelgard asked you for a favor, didn’t she?”  
  
“She did. And I know what that means, now. This book just reveals more and more mysteries…” Claude held Jeralt’s journal as Byleth and Byless eyed him carefully. “But that only means I’ll need to ask Rhea about them sooner rather than later. Still, if Edelgard needs to hide in the Alliance for a while… Then it’s the least I can do for a friend.”

Despite the worry etched on her face, Flayn beamed at Claude’s words. “My brother will certainly be pleased to hear that. He’s been telling me how Edelgard’s rapid departure, though understandable, has been distressing as of late.”  
  
Shamir stepped out of the shadows of the room. “Sir Jeralt has disappeared too. Looks like Hubert pulled the same trick for him as he did for the Death Knight. I haven’t gotten any sign of-”  
  
But before they could continue their meeting, Alois stepped in.

“S-sir Alois!” Shamir snapped to attention. Flayn, however, eyed him carefully.

“Sir Alois, if this was an arrest, I imagine you would bring other knights to deal with us. And yet you came alone.”  
  
“Do you really think I’d grab you just for talking? I’d just be Flayn-napping you! … Alright, well, if Sir Jeralt isn’t here it’s up to me to help you. I am out of the loop here, but… It doesn’t seem like Edelgard wants to fight with the Church. It does not seem that we are enemies even if Lady Rhea insists that we are. And thus I can’t just arrest the lot of you.”

“Professors Hanneman and Manuela have voiced their support as well.” Byless nodded. “It seems none of us really want to hurt Edelgard… Though Hanneman mentioned that DImitri is still on the fence.”  
  
“Edelgard cooperating with those in the Empire who conducted horrible atrocities would give anyone pause. If my brother and I weren’t convinced of Edelgard’s purpose… I imagine both of us would be eager to support Lady Rhea in this. But we… We’ve seen that girl. We’ve seen how she treats the rest of us. And now she publicly stood against them despite having the Death Knight as one of her people. It’s truly terrifying but… My brother and I believe in her and where she stands in all this.”  
  
“That’s why we’re all here.” Alois nodded. “I’ll try to keep Rhea off of you, and I know for a fact that Seteth has been doing his best on that front. But it looks like the Black Eagles will have to withdraw to the Alliance. News from the Empire looks very grim.”  
  
“Our sources tell us that the Empire is planning a second attack. Before, Edelgard and Hubert were here, along with many members of the Imperial Guard. Now they’ve all left. We’re in even less of a position to hold the line. Their attack is inevitable and we have little time to prepare.” Shamir solemnly added.

“There’s no time like the present, even if there’s only so much my class can do.” Byleth nodded.

* * *

As Claude and the Golden Deer made their preparations, a pigeon with something attached to its leg flew into his dorm.  
  
Sure enough, it was a letter, and it read:  
  
 _“Claude, if you are reading this, then my little trick worked. You once mentioned wanting to train pigeons to send messages to each other and I guess I succeeded. Some time ago, I stated that I needed a favor from you. I imagine you realize what that favor must be. Lady Judith and the other knights of Leicester will no doubt be skeptical about sheltering the Imperial princess and a decent number of Imperial Guardsmen, but you no doubt realize just how critical our circumstances are. I’m counting on you, but sadly due to Lady Rhea’s insistence on capturing us, the Imperial Guard cannot come to your assistance just yet. We will be waiting to the east of Garreg Mach, ready to accompany you as you make your way to the Great Bridge of Myrddin. I know the road ahead will be difficult, and that you will have to explain much to your people were you to take me in. There’s no doubt that my debt to you will be substantial… But trust me when I say that were you in my shoes, I would have done the same for you. I admit that, under different circumstances, perhaps I would not value our time as classmates so dearly… But those moments where we shared our dreams with each other, where we truly understood what it meant to fight against great evils that had never been defeated- they helped me appreciate your point of view. I can only hope you value mine just as much.”_

Claude put down the letter. “Edelgard… You really had to get all sentimental on me, didn’t you?”  
  
He penned his reply and attached it to the pigeon. It was a short _“See you at the bridge. Much better to scheme together in person.”_

* * *

Yet Claude would be unable to meet with Edelgard quickly.

Legions upon legions of Imperial Troops began their march upon the Monastery.

“Give us the Traitor!” An enemy Paladin demanded. “You lying bastards might have fooled our late Imperial Majesty for far too long, but Emperor Volkhard and Prime Minister Aeigr are well aware of your treachery! You shield the False Princess, you shield her lackeys, and you have endorsed her rebellion against Adrestia! Hand her over, or die!”

“You assume we would shelter that traitor?” Rhea snarled as the Knights of Seiros, the Blue Lions, Golden Deer, and Black Eagles all took position. Despite the Black Eagles’ association with Edelgard, Rhea insisted that they support the Monastery’s defense.

More and more of them hiked up the avenues and corridors of the neighboring villages. Civilians fled in droves into the safety of the Monastery’s walls, but to the Imperium’s credit, their homes served as mere cover against sniper fire from Seiros’ archers or as a means for enemy troops to hide from defending pegasi and wyverns. At the head of the Knights of Seiros, Seteth hurled forth, knowing full well that his mount could sniff them out. Several of the students had mounts now, able to comb the streets for enemy troops. Claude and Dimitri were in the thick of it, both taking up wyvern and horse mounts in order to hunt down the invaders, but even Hilda got on a wyvern and managed to assist!

As the three houses fanned out, they quickly met their marks! Now the Imperials were wiser, there were fewer assassins and more paladins, armored knights, pegasi, snipers, swordmasters, waves upon waves of enemy troops that finally resembled a proper army. Yet for every blast imperial mages could rain upon the defenders, arrows and spells hurled forth towards the Imperial Army. Linhardt gulped as he fired away, hoping that none of the enemy faces were familiar. Caspar gave pause when he saw one of the enemy commanders…  
  
“Wait, it can’t be… Aren’t you?”  
  
“Huh? Your face does look familiar, but… I’m with the Golden Deer now!”

General Randolph winced as his nephew pounced on him, but theirs was not the only fight that proved troubling.

“Petra of Brigid, are you not an Imperial citizen?” One of the enemy warlocks snarled. “Emperor Volkhard will surely put your tiny islands for the torch for your betrayal!”

“Despite everything, I will not give in to your empty growling!” Petra grit her teeth. “I pledge my sword to my friends, to Edelgard, and you will not move it!”

The Monastery’s defenders hurled forward as one, despite the endless waves of enemy reinforcements. Their constant strikes were potent, but there were just too many of them…

“Lady Rhea!” Catherine called out. “It seems that several of our commanders are faltering, your orders!”  
  
“Hold the line at all costs, Catherine! Seteth, Alois, you must not budge from your positions!”

As if on cue, trumpets started sounding in the distance, and soon a number of paladins armed in black came riding in, with Sir Jeralt at their head!

“Lady Edelgard has ordered you rebels eliminated, and I serve as her spear!” Jeralt called out. “Leave Garreg Mach immediately, or the Imperial Guard will be forced to crush you!”

“Traitor! Showing your face here!” Rhea hissed. Catherine raised her Thunderbrand only for Shamir, Alois, and even Seteth to move back towards her.  
  


“Rhea, please! We are in no position to reject reinforcements. Despite everything, Edelgard sent Jeralt and several of her knights. The least we can do is have them flank our foes while we reorganize our lines.”

“Don’t tell me… The three of you have betrayed Lady Rhea!” Cyril, drawing a bow like a sniper would and stepping beside Lady Rhea, started hissing at what was clearly a sudden change of heart.

“Fine. At least some traitors have the sense not to strike at me.” Rhea sighed. “But I am left with no choice… Seteth, gather the knights to you and… Gaaah!”

As the Knights of Seiros began gathering with Jeralt and the Imperial Guard, Rhea suddenly transformed into a massive white dragon!

“Woah… Was this what Edelgard was talking about all along?” Claude mumbled as Byleth pulled Byless to him.

“Sister, this is our chance! We’ve got to get out of here!”

“... Claude, are you-?”  
  
“I was born ready. Guess it’s time for us to leave the stage.”

The Black Eagles and Golden Deer began withdrawing as Rhea’s fiery breath rained down upon the Adrestian Army. Jeralt quickly took his daughter by the hand as the two teams fled.

As they withdrew, the sight of more and more Imperial troops charging at their home… Could only bring both siblings to tears…

* * *

As the Black Eagles and Golden Deer regrouped some distance from the Monastery, a number of familiar faces ran towards them.

“It is a shame you tried to leave me behind!” Flayn scoffed. Shamir, somehow, was with her too. As was…

“I have submitted my resignation to Lady Rhea.” Hanneman nodded. “Professors Manuela, Seteth, and Alois will join us when they can. I’m confident we can regroup in the Alliance’s borders and prepare for the road ahead.”

“I’m shocked that Seteth wouldn’t make you stay with him, Flayn.” Claude chuckled.

“F- My brother insisted that I come with you. He felt it would be safer that way; the Monastery when we left it was still a warzone, and Lady Rhea had started rampaging across the nearby villages in order to drive the Empire back. It is dreadful, but staying there and just watching her continue helplessly would be much worse.”

“I… I can’t help but thank you all for coming.” Edelgard appeared with Hubert and the Death Knight as Jeralt also came galloping towards them. “Claude… I suppose this is where we begin our new path?”

“Sure seems like it.” Claude nodded. “The rest of you, Eagle or Deer, are going to have to make your choices now.”

“... I can’t really go back to the Kingdom now.” Annette shook her head. “Even though my Father is with the Church, at this point the Church isn’t something I can rely on anymore.”

“You seem to need my help more.” Mercedes nodded. “So I’ll stay with you.”  
  
“I’ll be home anyway.” Marianne added as Lysithea nodded. “So I think both of us will help all of you as best we can.”  
  
“That’s a relief!” Hilda laughed. “It’s almost like we’re destined to be friends.”

“Unfortunately, it isn’t so simple for us.” Felix sighed as he, Sylvain, and Ingrid exchanged worried looks. “We’re going back to the Kingdom, but we will do the best we can to gather help for you.”  
  
“... In fact, it might be a better idea for our retinues, the battalions that have been with us to be in your hands.” Ingrid nodded. She gave Byleth a particularly long glance before adding… “The time we’ve spent together taught us so much. We are going to see each other again, but there are things we have to take care of back in the Kingdom.”  
  
“I will also be returning to Brigid.” Petra nodded. “Bernie, will you be coming with me?”  
  
“Guess I have no choice…” Bernadeta sighed. “I am not going home, but maybe I can sneak some stuff back from home if I’m closer to Imperial territory.”  
  
“As the son of the Empire’s Interior Minister, I think it’s best for me to return home and find out what is happening. I will figure out all that I can and keep you updated.” Linhardt nodded. “Will you do the same, Caspar?”  
  
“Actually I’m staying right here.” Caspar crossed his arms. “Once with the Alliance, always with the Alliance! And I’m sure Ferdie here feels the same way!” He started laughing as other Eagles and Deer glanced at each other nervously.

“It… Is true. I saw several of Duke Aegir’s banners among the invading army. I should still return home to find out the truth, but… If my father is truly to blame for this, I will take any retainer that will follow me and officially support the Alliance, you have my word!” Ferdinand resolved.

“I will also stay with you.” Dorothea shook her head. “I don’t have much to return to in Embarr, and like Mercie says… You need me too.”

“Then all we can ask is for you friends to help us gather intelligence. Help us find out the extent of our enemy’s knowledge and capabilities… Any help or reinforcements you can gather will be essential. Claude, if you have any further plans…”  
  
“I’ll run them by you.” Claude nodded at Hubert's pause. “It looks like the partnership between the Eagles and the Deer is practically permanent now.”  
  
“Alois is on our side, and I promise you, Captain Jeralt, that I’ll help look after these two. Like Claude and Edelgard say, it’s a long road ahead. But together, we’ll make it through.” Leonie added.

“We need to find comfort in those words.” Edelgard nodded. “Forward! The Alliance border is just ahead. Friends, we may be forced into these circumstances, but surely our cause will shine once more!”

Lorenz eyed the rest of the party eerily. With his father’s political leanings and Acheron making his stance very clear…. Claude and Edelgard’s bravado, well, might prove completely worthless. He said little as he marched alongside the party, knowing full well that revealing his true allegiances would only bring pain earlier than it ought to come. Well… It was better to pretend that they were still allies for the moment at least. Courtesy was much better than frank and callous hostility after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned there would be character death eventually. All I can say is, get ready... The Plot will stop being so generous with these characters from here.
> 
> I hope, that no matter what happens, you'll enjoy it. I hope that my perspective seems fair to the characters. Rhea might be an antagonist for the time being but... Her motivations will be fleshed out more in time (despite her current leanings.)


	11. Marigold Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire begins its rampage, and Flayn helps Claude and Edelgard develop their new banner.

_Derdriu, Capital of the Leicester Alliance, Two Months after the Fall of Garreg Mach, Dawn of the year 1181_

It was a grueling time.

With the Sovereign Duke of Leicester, Oswald, still bedridden despite having endured a long illness, to claim the situation was merely ‘tense’ or ‘unstable’ was to express extreme optimism. The Alliance seemed prone to shatter at any moment, with various Lords clamoring to either acquire their own independence, to join the Empire as vassals or hereditary governors, or even to attempt to assert dominance over the Alliance itself.

It was in the midst of this chaos that Claude Von Riegan showed up with the former Crown Princess of Adrestia. With Adrestia, too, in shambles as much of its civilian and military leadership revolted with the denouncement of Edelgard, perhaps Emperor Volkhard’s demands for revenge against Edelgard’s betrayal… Was no less a sign of denial than those who felt that the Leicester Alliance was a stable and peaceful realm.

Claude insisted that Lady Edelgard be given the guest rooms, and that a portion of Derdriu’s barracks be loaned to those Imperial Guardsmen who followed her. Despite the outcry from those Imperial supporters who suspected that the Empire would doubtlessly throw everything at the Alliance in retaliation, Judith of House Daphnel expressed her confidence in Claude’s discretion, even if she had her own personal concerns about him bringing Edelgard to Derdriu. After all, with Edelgard here, couldn’t the Leicester Alliance claim to be working in House Hresvelg’s interests? That must count for something among any supporters of the Imperial family…  
  
As did Horse Ordelia, long known as one of the main supporters of the Empire within the Alliance.

On behalf of her parents, Lysithea found herself yelling within the Alliance’s Great Houses’ Roundtable. She spoke of Edelgard’s virtues, how she envisioned a world closer to the ideals upon which the Alliance was first founded, where Imperial bureaucracy would no longer crush people soullessly as those of merit and ability could rule… Lysithea had to bite her tongue before she’d mention the elimination of the Crests, as she knew most of the table depended on their crests to keep their peasants in line, but Edelgard in charge of the Empire would surely leave the Alliance better off than Volkhard’s reign.

But even with Houses Riegan, Daphnel, and Ordelia supporting Edelgard, the other houses’ uncertain responses made it fairly difficult to assert Edelgard’s position.

But handing Edelgard over to the Empire was out of the question. The entire roundtable agreed that it was best to deny Edelgard’s very existence, to claim that there was no one named Edelgard here in the Alliance and that the Empire must have been mistaken to assume that someone from Adrestia would live in Leicester.

Edelgard and her forces were thus placed under house arrest, treated as simply an extension of Derdriu’s local garrison with orders to defend the city. Every now and then, Hubert or Jeritza or even Jeralt would politely assist in handling bandits or matters of public order, but the Adrestian Imperial Guard were forced to stay in the city and could not leave.

But the world outside of Derdriu was not in a vacuum…

* * *

_It is the dawn of the year 1181 of the Adrestian Imperial Calendar._

_The False Princess Edelgard has disappeared, taking a number of Guardsmen with her. His Majesty ordered Imperial Forces to fan out and find her, but their efforts have not been successful._

_The Fortress of Garreg Mach, an alleged “Monastery”, was known to be the Headquarters of the Church of Seiros and one of traitor Edelgard’s safehouses, and has been liberated under Adrestian control. His Majesty Emperor Volkhard has personally visited the complex, and several insurgents posing as ‘clerics’, ‘bishops’, and even ‘warlocks’ have been apprehended. They will be placed under interrogation._

_The so-called Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, one “Rhea”, managed to evade capture for some time. Reports from the frontline suggest that this ‘Archbishop’ was, in fact, a massive white beast, with the ability to fly and breathe fire. The charred remains and severe burn injuries, among other casualties, among the great Imperial Army can attest to this. Unfortunately, the Imperial Army failed to capture the creature, and the Prince of Faerghus, one Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, escorted the beast out of the fortress. Despite having captured so many insurgents, His Majesty declares that we shall continue our pursuit of the monster that ruled over the people through its church. If the ‘Holy’ Kingdom of Faerghus chooses to shelter that monster, the Adrestian Empire will be forced to torch every nook and cranny of that damned realm until we capture and destroy it!_

_The Empire has also gathered multiple legions in an attempt to liberate the Leicester Alliance, and several of the Alliance Lords have expressed their gratitude with Imperial intervention. If we liberate Derdriu, we will no doubt find where traitor Edelgard is hiding! With the support of friendly Lords and the Imperial Legions at our backs, the Adrestian Empire is guaranteed to prevail!_

* * *

_Gronder Field, Imperial Year 1181, Great Tree Moon_

A number of Knights huddled together on the central platform. Thankfully, it did not seem like they were being pursued. There were more of them than she expected, Ladislava realized, but that was an excellent sign. It meant there were at least that many people who did not believe Volkhard’s lies. And if there were more who simply were unable to meet at this rendezvous point, did that mean her majesty could rely on a sizable number of troops?

“Thank you all for coming. Her Majesty has retreated to the Alliance, but it appears that they are committed to sheltering her. She is still not completely safe, however, as it appears there are Lords within the Alliance who will obey the False Emperor’s whims. However, that is why we must rush to her aid. I see that there are many wyvern knights here, but we might not be able to transport everyone in that fashion. Some of us will still need to march.”  
  
A Bishop stepped forward. “General, a few of us are aware of the ‘warp’ spell. Though we should be careful with applying that spell too often, that spell can no doubt help us transfer some of our troops as needed.”  
  
“It is a sound method, yes.” Ladislava noted. “But we cannot rely too much on it either.”  
  
“General, there are numerous squadrons that are also sympathetic to our cause. Several have been forced to continue their dissent more discreetly, and a number of troops at Myrddin’s garrison have notified us that they will reveal themselves when the time is right, but that only means that the False Emperor’s grasp is more tentative than he’d like to believe. Those few moments of open resistance have been crushed, but… We have supporters and they will eventually be freed!” A warlock called out from among the crowd.  
  
One of the younger squires, one of several who’d taken position as part of the logistical corps for the Imperial Guard, spoke up when that warlock finished talking. “M-My brother, General Randolph, is one of them! House Bergliez is divided, several of our retainers believe in the False Emperor, but my brother and the head of our house are committed to helping the Empress regain her throne! We just… We just cannot act so rashly yet. But that is why I am here. I had to move in secret, though. The False Emperor will no doubt watch our house more carefully if the traitors discover my identity.”

“You wouldn’t be the only one, squire.” Ladislava nodded. “We are in a dangerous position, but we have a duty to the Empress. We cannot allow the False Emperor to claim Adrestia without any resistance. Some who are not here today will need to support us in the shadows. Others will no doubt reinforce us in time, but our objective is clear. We must reach the Alliance border and show our Empress that we are at her side. We will regroup with Lord Jeritza and the rest of the Guard. Together, we will march upon Embarr and tear the False Emperor off Her Majesty’s throne. But even if we succeeded in that today, we’d be acting without the guidance or the support of our Empress. Not to mention facing legions upon legions of traitors without support. Let’s go, everyone! The Empress awaits us!”

It did not escape Ladislava’s eye that there were a number of House Herving’s retainers and supporters among her ragtag army, with a particularly important member among them. As her forces began their march, she went over to him. “Young Lord… Linhardt, was it? If the Heir of House Herving is with us, does that mean that we have the backing of all of House Herving?”  
  
“Unfortunately, that isn’t the case.” Linhardt sighed. “Fleche over there, that squire who talked to you, might have most of her house endorsing us, General, but my family is in quite a desperate situation. Father sympathizes with Edelgard, of course, but almost all of our retainers think differently. They’d rather not get everyone killed if the False Emperor figured out where their allegiance is. Though, that also means that everyone who’s more serious about backing Edelgard came with me. It also means that Edelgard’s finances are safe with even the people back there. Father won’t let them cut Edelgard off from her own funds and, for what it’s worth, neither will I. But come to think of it, the False Emperor is probably going to punish Father for letting me come with you, won’t he?”

Ladislava shook her head solemnly. “Thank you for coming, young Lord Herving.”  
  
“Linhardt is fine.”  
  
“Linhardt, then. We have all made sacrifices to come here, and the road ahead will doubtlessly be painful. The traitor legions are many. But once the Empress regains her throne, it will all be worth it. Justice will prevail! We just have to hold out and keep marching with her. Even if the False Emperor does the unthinkable to House Herving, I am sure Her Majesty will do what she can to help you.”  
  
“I can only hope for that much.” Linhardt nodded. “I only wish I had more time to nap… It’s terrible that I barely got any sleep.”

“Her Majesty will no doubt offer you some lodgings back in the Alliance.” Ladislava stared at him with a small frown. “I’m sure of it.”

* * *

_Castle Fraldarius, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Several Hours after the Fall of Garreg Mach, 1180_

A mass of Pegasi and Wyvern Knights showed up at Castle Fraldarius  
  
Along with… What could only be described as a massive beast that, before any of the guards that spotted anything could make a sound, transformed back into Archbishop Rhea.  
  
A number of Church officials, most notably _Thunder_ Catherine the Knight of Seiros, gave the guards knowing glares, and they instantly snapped to attention as the Archbishop approached.

Duke Fraldarius personally came out to greet them.

“Lady Rhea, I am honored to have you visit. My apologies, I will prepare lodgings for you immediately.”  
  
“Thank you, Lord Rodrigue, but there are pressing matters to discuss.” Both of them chose to ignore the blood and torn holes on Rhea’s robes. “I should inform you that Garreg Mach now lies in the hands of heretics, and that they will no doubt begin to threaten the Kingdom.”

“I… I see.” Lord Rodrigue, head of house Fraldarius, gave a bow. “My men and stronghold are at your disposal, Lady Rhea. Should you require men or material, I would be honored to serve the Church.”  
  
“I am grateful for your offer, Lord Rodrigue, but I imagine you may wish to hold your generosity. His Highness Dimitri is already enroute to Fhirdiad, but I believe you ought to accompany me there as well. The situation is deteriorating fast and the Kingdom itself may be in danger.”  
  
“I understand. We shall leave at once.”

Unfortunately, Dimitri never made it to the rendezvous point. The Prince and his retinue were ambushed in House Charon’s lands… Under orders of Court Mage Cornelia.

* * *

_Arianhrod, 1181, Harpstring Moon_

When Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain attempted to return home, they were all given directives in mid-march to meet at Castle Arianrhod. Regent Rufus had mysteriously disappeared, and while Fhirdiad was in near panic and Lord Rodrigue scrambled back to Fraldarius castle with Rhea in tow, much of Faerghus’ top officials headed for the great city.

Felix barely had time to contact his father, though that wasn’t really something he intended to do anyway. Ingrid only received a cryptic instruction that the Galatea Pegasus Corps was hers to command, since she was the heir to House Galatea after all. Her father had heard of her affiliation with the Golden Deer, but… She had returned to the Kingdom as a loyal knight should. And Sylvain, well, it seemed Lord Gautier had rightfully given up on his womanizing son.

Upon arriving at Castle Arianrhod, the three of them were immediately knighted properly. Whether they actually graduated from the Officer’s Academy was irrelevant, Lady Cornelia, head of the fortress announced. She tearfully addressed the Kingdom’s finest, informing them that Regent Rufus was dead and that, as Lord Rufus had no heirs, she would assume command of the Kingdom’s forces while her forces began their search for Prince Dimitri.

He’d been missing since he’d gone through House Charon’s territory after Garreg Mach had been taken, Felix noted. This was way too suspicious…

Since Dimitri was not here to comment, several of the Western Lords somehow endorsed Lady Cornelia’s decision, but without Lord Rodrigue or much of the current leadership of Houses Gautier, Fraldarius, or Galatea, the situation seemed _extremely_ premature.

And yet, the situation gradually settled into a routine. Months of training as knights, as part of the Arianhrod garrison, was certainly a way to accept the situation. It was Lady Cornelia who knighted all three of them, and they even got to reunite with Ashe! Perhaps they could get used to this life, even with the harsh situation in the south.

But before they could truly appreciate those days, there was news: House Rowe’s territories were under attack from legions of Adrestian troops, and a second army was sighted headed through Madred Way!

The Arianhrod garrison assembled for battle, but just outside the city wall was a curious sight!

* * *

_Arianhrod outskirts, just north of Madred Way_

He shouldn’t have come, Ignatz decided as he found himself hiking towards the famed Silver Maiden with Lords Gilbert and Dedue.

Dimitri was alongside them, his face twisted with rage. “That witch… Trying to imprison and torment me, would she? She’ll regret her betrayal!”  
  
“I’m sorry, your highness.” Gilbert kept his head bowed. “None of us could have imagined royal troops tormenting you so. When I realized what was going on, I’d tried to rescue you…”  
  
“That is why I am here.” Dedue nodded solemnly. “If I was not, worse things may have happened to His Highness. Despite your ties with the Alliance, I thank you for coming, Ignatz.”  
  
“I… I still can’t believe that the Black Eagles and the rest of the Deer left the Monastery like that. What is Claude thinking? Lady Rhea needs us and yet they leave her side. Not to mention all the priceless artwork and artifacts that were just abandoned like that. I know we can’t go back there because of the Empire, but that’s why I have to help you! I have to see the Monastery liberated...”  
  
“It truly reveals the extent of their character…” Gilbert stared at Ignatz with side eyes and a slow nod. “When those who you thought most loyal allies abandon you in your darkest hour. For Professors Haneman and Manuela to leave, that was perhaps understandable. Both of them have their own agendas to fulfill. For Lady Shamir to leave, that, too, was not unexpected. She is a mercenary after all. Her relationship to Lady Rhea was a contract that would end eventually. But Alois, and _Seteth_ , such a betrayal is unthinkable.”

Dedue, Ignatz, even Dimitri halted their march for a moment as Gilbert went on.

“... Who would have thought? The man would be _shameless_ enough to claim that he had to protect Flayn. That is why he left Lady Rhea’s side. He would choose Flayn over his Archbishop, over the pillar of this land, all to aid the Alliance in its hopeless and miserable existence. Sir Ignatz, you had the wisdom to side with Lady Rhea over that crumbling realm. Your family must be worried about you, but you will realize that duty far outweighs their needs. You would make a good knight of Faerghus. I’m sure His Majesty appreciates your help.”

“Hmph.” Dimitri scoffed. “I wouldn’t be so eager to fight Claude, but Edelgard and I will need a _long_ talk. I hope you’re willing to draw your bow against her, Ignatz.”  
  
“I… I’d rather not hurt Claude, and I don’t know why Edelgard is your enemy, Your Highness. But the Kingdom, or Duke Fraldarius at the very least, has chosen to shelter Lady Rhea, so I am in your debt.”

“I guess that’s all I can ask for. The Silver Maiden is ahead. We’ll have to get through.”  
  
“Leave it to us, Your Highness.” Dedue nodded, raising his axe alongside the old knight Gilbert.

* * *

_Arianhrod_

“My people… I have received word from the Adrestian Empire. Their army numbers in the tens of thousands, and our scouts report that there are nearly hundreds of thousands of troops all ready to pounce upon us. We are facing overwhelming odds.” Cornelia spoke solemly to the garrison’s assembled knights.

“Then we should stand and fight!” _Sylvain_ of all people started speaking out. “We can’t let them walk over us, surely the eastern Lords will send reinforcements the moment they get the news. The Capital has a sizable garrison of its own. We can hold out till then.”

“You should only speak when addressed!” Ashe scoffed. “A proper knight does not interrupt his sovereign.”

“Yes, that is very true.” Cornelia beamed at Ashe, but turned back to Sylvain. “Your bravery is commendable too, Sir Sylvain, but let me finish. House Rowe… Suffered immense casualties when the Empire attacked. Lord Gwendal was ordered to lay down his arms and surrender. This letter, in fact, was penned by Lord Gwendal, advising us to do the same. The Empire announced that all they want is to capture Archbishop Rhea. Apparently, she _murdered_ scores of Imperial soldiers in cold blood. They will not interfere with our internal affairs and will allow Faerghus to rule itself as it pleases. I feel it would be wrong to risk your lives against them.”

“But…” Ingrid couldn’t help but say something, only to pull Felix to her so she could say it in his ear. “But that means we’re letting the Silver Maiden fall without a fight!”

“It’s a _timid, pathetically weak, unbelievably cowardly_ policy, but we can’t do anything yet. You better resign once I do.” Felix whispered back to her.

Cornelia sneered, as if she heard both of their words. “I know this decision is hard on all of you, but the Empire has declared that their main enemy is the Church of Seiros, who has sheltered the False Princess Edelgard and has supported her rebellion against the Imperial Throne. It is said that Edelgard murdered her own father in cold blood as an attempt to seize control, and it was the valiant effort of Emperor Volkhard that ensured that Adrestia would not fall into ruin under her tyranny. I have no intention of allowing Faerghus to suffer the same fate. If that means we must defer to Emperor Volkhard of Adrestia, so be it. Rhea must pay for her crimes against innocent people! She must pay for allowing Edelgard to butcher so many lives!”

Most of the garrison accepted her words, but Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix couldn’t rinse this bitter taste out of their mouths. Ingrid especially; she knew Edelgard. They had fought side by side. If Edelgard had truly been cast out of the Empire, well, it might be necessary to return to the Alliance and help her. There were others she wanted to see too…

And yet, several scouts reported that His Highness Dimitri had been spotted. Sylvain was quick to note that several of Cornelia’s advisors wore masks and looked particularly suspicious, but before he could say anything, Arianhrod’s garrison had already been deployed. No, this was crazy. This was Dimitri they were talking about. They should have been overjoyed to see him!

He’d gotten on his horse, with a squadron of cavalry at his side, but instead of riding towards the ‘enemy,’ Sylvain rode over to Ashe’s position instead.

"Sylvain? What are you doing so far out of position?! Lady Cornelia ordered you to help cut off the enemy's retreat. If this is about reinforcements, my men can't keep pace with your horse."

"The hell is this, Ashe? You need your head examined. The "enemy" is His Highness, Dimitri. Snap out of this, the army's gone insane. Several of Cornelia's men have already begun hitting Dimitri's unit, they’ve even tried scuffling with mine on my way here. It's clear who the traitor army is. C'mon, we need to-"

The other knight’s eyes widened, the freckles on his face becoming more prominent now. "Are you disobeying a direct order? Hurry, Sylvain, before they escape."

"It's Dimitri, Ashe, we were just..."

"Lady Cornelia is Lord of Arianhrod, Regent to the King. She has ordered Faerghus to cooperate with the Empire. For all you know, that man is an imposter. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere after having the Archbishop station herself in Fraldarius? We're wasting time but if he really was Dimitri wouldn't he be in Fhirdiad proclaiming our official Decree?"

"How can you call Dimitri a Fa-"

"Dammit, Sylvain, we have our orders."

"You and her are telling me to kill our friend-"

"Even if that is Dimitri, what kind of idiot would risk us all by actively endorsing Rhea? The Empire has specifically decreed the destruction of the Church, and Dimitri's first response was to embrace Rhea. As if we ignore the Empire, as if we completely disregard what Rhea has done. Did Lord Leonato die for nothing?!"

"So this is about Leonato? Dammit Ashe, don't you understand..."

"Traitor! That man is not the King of Faerghus! Surrender your weapon or we'll have to pry you off your horse."

"Dammit! That's my line! Every one, help me! These rebels are attacking His Majesty!"

Dodging shots from Ashe’s bow, Sylvain found several of the knights under him coming at him too. He rode back towards the city, finding that most of the garrison had been deployed to descend upon Dimitri and capture him.

So, at the very least, there’d be few soldiers to get in the way while he figured out what to do next.

He rode towards the south gate, only to find a strange piece of paper stuck to it.

_“I imagine even an idiot like you can read. Go to the spot where the Boar, the Glutton, and I had a picnic with you when we were kids, once. The Glutton already regrouped with me. I expect to see you soon.”_

Sylvain nodded. That meant that Felix was heading to a rendezvous point. But Dimitri! What about Dimitri?!

* * *

_Arianhrod Outskirts_

Amidst the farmlands and wheat fields, hordes of Faerghus soldiers suddenly charged upon their King and his retinue.

Ignatz found himself firing wildly, while Dedue and Gilbert went hacking away. Those few soldiers that were with Dimitri attempted to hold their position as well.

There was the flap of wings, and Ignatz turned, ready to fire, only to see a familiar face.

“Your Highness, wait! It’s me, Ingrid!”

“Lady Ingrid…” Dedue did not lower his axe, but he hesitated somewhat.

“... I thought you belonged to Claude now.” Dimitri snarled. “Speak.”

“Your Highness… The lord of Arianhrod is a traitor, as you must have realized. You should not approach the city. Ashe and other members of the city’s garrison will no doubt come after you. Felix has set up a rendezvous point in our old picnic grounds. He left a message for Sylvain, and we’re sure he’ll come with us. Come, we should regroup there.”

“That Witch… She tricked me, she did. She tricked all of us. If Dedue and Gilbert weren’t here, you’d never have seen me again.” Dimitri growled.

“I don’t know what she did to you, but rest assured that I know she’s a traitor and that traitors must get their due. But now is not the time, your forces are limited, even with me here to help you. We have to retreat, Your Highness, there’s no other way.”

“You would have me help Edelgard instead? That… That witch told me that Edelgard was involved _at Duscur_ .”  
  
Ingrid’s eyes widened at that, but she was quick to snap out of it. “Your Highness! Edelgard was thirteen years old when… When Glenn passed on. That same Witch said impossible lies like Edelgard murdered her own father and other innocent people in an attempt to seize the Adrestian throne, when she was already Crown Princess. Does that sound like the Edelgard who attended classes with us, who had long discussions with us during the weekly meetings? The Edelgard who fought shoulder to shoulder with us several times, especially when hordes of assassins descended upon the Monastery? You might see her as a mere classmate, but she is my friend. We are also old friends. I’d like to think I have a very good eye for worthy friends.”  
  
“I was 15 when I commanded troops in battle. I killed them, every single one, and I felt so proud doing it. Felix says I am a boar, and he is right. I would gladly slaughter them all, Ingrid. And if you refuse to walk the same path as I, one day I will have to strike you as well…”  
  
“Your Highness…” Dedue muttered. “Lady Ingrid has a point. We should not continue our assault, and should in fact withdraw.”

“I… For what it’s worth, I agree with Lord Dedue.” Ignatz added. “We should follow Lady Ingrid and get out of here.”

“I could not imagine telling Your Highness what to do… But I do not see how Lords Dedue or Ignatz are misleading you, Your Highness.” Gilbert added.

Dimitri snarled as he eyed the four of them. “Well… There is one thing. Those vermin are far too many, and I would have difficulty fighting them alone. If I can get Felix or Sylvain to help, that would be better than striking at the Witch alone. Alright. Let’s go to the rendezvous point. I guess the traitor can breathe another day.”

Ingrid nodded nervously as she led the way.

* * *

_Derdriu, Harpstring Moon, during the skirmish at Arianhrod, Imperial Year 1181_

Word of the events in Western Faerghus had not yet reached the Alliance. But in Capital Derdriu, a number of people were rather restless.

“How long are we to remain in these halls?” Hubert was the first to start complaining. They were gathered in one of the Alliance’s War Rooms, with a planning table and various maps of western and northern Alliance territory on the walls.

“Not for much longer.” Claude nodded. “The Empire has made various incursions. My sources tell me that several might have snuck into House Gloucster or in Acheron’s lands.”

“I have plenty of confirmation for that.” Shamir crossed her arms. “And that is why we can’t afford to delay our move any further.”

“So we’re going to hit the Great Bridge of Myrddin, then?” Lysithea’s eyes widened. Byleth and Byless took the opportunity to appreciate the growing number of mages from House Ordelia who were joining Derdriu’s garrison.

“The very same. But I don’t think we should do it under the Alliance’s banner specifically. We have… A very important part of this army with us after all.” Claude looked Edelgard in the eye. “And it’s the two of us that are leading this army together. If Edelgard were to back out, we’d lose over a quarter of our troops, not to mention much of their reason to fight. And I’m sure everyone likes having me here.”

“Claude…” Edelgard scolded. “There isn’t much time for jokes. But a new banner is an excellent idea. Before our foes see it, they might be confused by it. If we are not using the Alliance’s banner, and I would be insane to encourage us to use the Imperial one or the banner of House Hresvelg… What were you thinking of instead?”  
  
At this point, Flayn spoke up.

“A Marigold.”  
  
“What was that?” Edelgard seemed quite intrigued, her face flushing a bit when Sirs Alois, Jeralt, and even Seteth himself were smiling at her.

“A Marigold.” Flayn repeated. “They might not be the most long-lived flowers, but they certainly try to survive anywhere they can. I have heard of them growing in deserts, in swamps and bogs, and several are known to grow practically anywhere. Regardless, it is a flower that knows how to survive. We are in a similar position, no? Having to survive in any way we can. Even with the Alliance on our sides, the Alliance itself is divided. But much like the Marigold, we can stand tall and proud and face the sun. Because the sun will return one day. It will shine brightly upon us when we drive the shadows away from this land… Also, the color is very much a mixture of Imperial Red and Alliance Yellow, and those colors represent the two of you, don’t they?” Flayn giggled as Claude and Edelgard both stared at her.

“A Marigold blooming atop the Crest of Flames…” Claude muttered as Seteth looked on with confidence. “Yes, that sounds like a great picture. That should be our banner. The Crest will have to be a tad smaller though.”  
  
“Who cares about how big the Crest is?” Manuela laughed. “It’s the spirit of it that counts. Come, let’s try setting up the patterns. We can get this flag ready as soon as possible!”

* * *

_Arianhrod Outskirts, somewhat to the South of the City_

Felix, Sylvain, Dimitri, Ignatz, Ingrid, Dedue, and Gilbert huddled together.

“So you’re telling me to return to Fhirdiad, if not Fraldarius. And to regroup with Lady Rhea.”  
  
“If you had any sense left, you’d see that it is your only option.” Felix snarled as Dimitri kept pondering. “Unless you want to die ineffectually swinging that spear against the Imperials, you’d have to gather what’s left of the Kingdom’s army like an actual leader would.”

“... Lord Rodrigue is guiding the bulk of the army, however.” Dedue nodded. “His Highness is rather unwilling to shoulder the burden of leadership at this time. Even with Sirs Gilbert and Ignatz, His Highness would be more of a liability despite Sir Gilbert’s experience and reputation.”

“Dedue!”  
  
“... I am only telling the truth. Is it not your intention to strike at the enemy whenever you can? Leading what remains of Faerghus’ forces will get in the way of that.”

“You have a point.”

“I can’t keep listening to this. The Boar is as mindless as ever. Can’t see why I even bothered. If you aren’t going to help my old man, I sure don’t want to deal with that either. Come, Ingrid, the Alliance needs us.”

“Wait, Felix… We can’t just leave His Highness like this.” She scolded.  
  
“And I’m not leaving him!” Sylvain spoke, standing tall and proud as the rest were seated. “I hung out with the Deer, and they’re good people, Ignatz here proves it, but I left Dimitri behind and I won’t do that again… I can’t do that again.”  
  
Ingrid nodded. “That’s for the best. His Highness needs old friends with him. Sylvain… Dedue… Thank you both.”

Dedue did not comment at the light pause she had before saying his name.

“But Ignatz, aren’t you coming with us to help Claude?”  
  
“No, Ingrid. I know that you have your reasons to help them, but to me they abandoned Lady Rhea and the Monastery when we needed them. So to me, that’s a traitorous move too. You came back, so did Sylvain and Felix, but I don’t see Claude or the others with you.”

Ingrid nodded. “Very well, then. You won’t return to Fraldarius, will you, Your Highness?”

Dimitri just glared at her. “I have no reason to.”

“Very well, then. We’re leaving, Felix. Best of luck to you all.”  
  
“You better not die on us!” Sylvain called out as they left.

“We’re going to have to find supplies somehow.” Ignatz muttered as Ingrid disappeared over the horizon. “... But at least there’s more of us.”

* * *

As the days went by, the _Marigold_ Legion began marching out of Derdriu. Though their armor might not have been uniform, they all marched under one banner. The Harpspring Moon gradually faded and, just as the Garland Moon would begin to rise, so too did their army arrive at the Great Bridge of Myrddin.

Imperial Soldiers had fully garrisoned themselves on the bridge, poised to begin their invasion of the Alliance!

“It seems we made it just in time!” Edelgard hissed, her armor decked as the Flame Emperor. But she was still missing that helmet, and in her eyes she didn’t really need it.

  
Claude called out upon his wyvern with a shining axe in hand.  
  


“Alright, this is the moment of truth, everyone. Now the Marigold can start turning towards the sun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter were written in February. Yeah that's how I tend to roll. I think of a scene way in advance and then think of a way to lead up to it. I have a few fics in similar limbo because they never reached that scene, but this one did. It's the Sylvain VS Ashe scene.
> 
> But yeah, I've also been wanting to set up this 'scenario,' of Claude, Edelgard, and Seteth all on the same side. But in some ways Rhea's comments from several chapters ago and Gilbert's are a way to kind of 'deconstruct' that. But, hey, protags will be protags, even if there will be unfortunate events coming up.
> 
> Yeah it's taken me so long to build up to tragedy because, well... I'll admit, some of this is wish fulfillment. I hope you enjoy it anyway, reader!


	12. Deer, Eagle, and Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marigold Army assaults the Great Bridge of Myrddin, but Old Friends are among the first to stand against them.

The Harpstring Moon was about to fade, and the Garland Moon was about to rise.

But for the Imperial garrison at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, poised to begin their liberation of the Leicester Alliance, it was quite a terrible day indeed.

“Colonel Metodey, enemy forces have been spotted to the Northeast. They’ll reach our position soon. Y-your orders?”

Metodey laughed at the Sniper making the report. “So they’ve come asking for death. Inform Lord Acheron and Count Gloucester that their loyalty to the Empire will be proven today.”

The western checkpoint, however, had a slightly different reaction.

  
  
“Lord Aegir.. They’re here. But we’re surrounded.” 

  
“Hold position, knight. Reinforcements are en route… Reinforcements who will prove rather _fascinating_ for the rest of the garrison. Once they arrive, we will begin our own attack. I can only hope the Alliance commanders don’t approach us first.” Ferdinand muttered as the Paladin reporting to him got into position.

“Is… Is that Ferdinand?” Claude looked out from the Alliance army’s position.

“Ferdie…” Dorothea muttered, her face trying to seem stoic. “I guess he made his decision.”  
  
“We… We have no time for regrets.” Edelgard shook her head. “Let us focus on the main enemy fortification to the south. We can worry about Ferdinand later.”

“Best to… Avoid confronting him for now.” Hubert scoffed. “In the past he claimed to support the Alliance. We can give him the opportunity soon.”

* * *

“False Princess! You shamelessly butchered so many Imperial soldiers during your escape. And now you still have the _gall_ to attack this position? Do the deaths of Adrestians give you that much pleasure?” Metodey called out.

“That’s a lovely speech, _Colonel_. I recall Emperor Ionius refused to grant you the rank of General because of your reputation for excessive cruelty. There were further reports of you resorting to banditry posing as mercenary work in order to make more money on the side. You claim Her Highness is shameless, while you are rather pathetic yourself.” Hubert crossed his arms with a grin.

“... Not to mention claiming Edie enjoys killing people.” Dorothea frowned.

“So, Mr. Imperial Officer, I recommend you start running away now, before the rest of us catch up to you.” Leonie smirked as she charged! A Sniper got in front of her and the Colonel, trying to bat her away with a javelin, before she gave a swing of her killing Lance, crashing into him and sending him flying.

“Keep dreaming of victory, Alliance scum. At least some of you dogs of Leicester know your place!” Metodey laughed as the Acheron and the Gloucester banner began to appear behind the Alliance army.

* * *

This was a day he had feared.

The day he would have to face his classmates in battle. But… Even if the Alliance won this day, could they claim that Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was wrong? Perhaps that would all depend on what he told Claude and Edelgard.

But in short, while their cause was completely understandable, it was, in the end, misguided.

He was not present when Lady Rhea made her statements, but pestering Ferdinand and, eventually, chatting with Dimitri allowed him to gather the main points of it: Claude and Edelgard had grand plans for the future of Fodlan, a vision of a different world, one that would likely be better for certain people. Such a world did not exist yet, but Lorenz knew that both of them meant well. Surely there would be people who would benefit from this new world.

But was this a world that the masses of Fodlan wanted? Lorenz could not see them embracing this new world. It required tearing down so much of the old one, from the Church of Seiros as it currently existed to accepting Almyrans and Dagdans among their ranks and even leadership to the very system that determined nobility and commoner. That was a very different world than their current one, and while people surely did not appreciate the Adrestian Empire marching in and tearing their political status apart, they’d appreciate Claude von Riegan and Edelgard von Hresvelg obliterating their society even less.

It was the most unfortunate thing, however, to have to face these two and forcefully dissuade them from their dreams. Only an idiot would deny that Edelgard really had no other choice; who could blame her? Her own Uncle branded her a traitor and would insist upon her death. Lorenz considered the ramifications of wooing Edelgard now and convincing her to live a more peaceful life by his side. She was a proud woman, yes, but one who would no doubt run the Gloucester territories with some skill, even if they’d be constantly monitored by Adrestian authorities. Still, Lorenz swore he’d try to make her as happy as he could under the circumstances. Her lineage would be acknowledged insofar as she was a former member of the nobility, sure, but it was a talented bloodline. She’d bear good heirs. But he’d have to be truly insane to think Edelgard would happily agree to this plan. Alas.

As such, as other Paladins and even another Dark Knight formed up alongside him, Lorenz’ unit slowly approached the rear of the Alliance’s formation.  
  
“L-Lorenz? You would betray the Alliance?” Lysithea gasped aloud.   
  
“My banner holds the Alliance Crest, and my actions will preserve the people of the Alliance.” Lorenz spoke, though his tone was grim. “On the contrary, your actions have doomed us all.”

“Lorenz, why are you doing this?” Claude spoke as Edelgard led the others to charge Metodey’s position.

“Claude, and Edelgard if you are willing to listen, there is still time to avoid further bloodshed. I understand that both of you have great ideals for the future of Fodlan, but there are times when reality must take precedent.”  
  
Edelgard’s group stopped mid march, surprising even Lorenz.   
  
“Keep talking, Lorenz. Can’t believe we have to fight like this.” Raphael shook his head.

“Very well. Claude, perhaps you are unaware as to the extent of everyone’s hatred of the Almyrans. Lord Holst even agreed to send reinforcements. They are approaching my father’s territory as we speak. I imagine they will cut off any hope you have of gathering aid from Derdriu. Please understand, I let you march your way here because I don’t want to fight you. But if you leave me with no choice…”  
  
“Get to the point, then.” Claude started grinding his teeth as Raphael, Byless, Caspar, and even Hilda prepared to engage.

“What you are doing… Is an affront to Fodlan’s traditions and to the safety of the Alliance. The Empire wants Edelgard but, more importantly, they want to restore order. It… May not end well for either of you. Edelgard, I know you had little choice in the matter, but even so you can spare yourself and your men. I… Will vouch for you if you yield now. I swear my life on it; I will convince the Alliance Roundtable to support sparing you. Same to you, Claude, the Von Riegan line can also be preserved if you cooperate with me. My father still holds influence here, as do I. And you, Claude, can still regain the endorsement of the Alliance Roundtable if you surrender here. It pains me to have to raise my spear but if there is no other way-”

“... Lorenz, are you just a pawn of the Empire, or of your father, and not your own man? You don’t want to do this, I see it in your eyes. Why insist on fighting us now?” Claude started to raise his bow.  
  
“Claude, Edelgard, are both of you truly unable to see reason? You are surrounded. Hostile forces are all around you. The Alliance is divided and your resistance only invites more ruin. Both of you can spare everyone’s lives, especially those of your troops, if you stopped your crusade. All you have to do is drop your weapons. I admit, I would have preferred discussing your courses of action had you chosen tea instead of marching off to war, but you never gave me that chance.”

“I guess it’s violence if we don’t just bend over now, isn’t it, Lorenz?” Claude chuckled as Edelgard raised her axe and motioned to the others to continue their attack.  
  
“... Reason has left both of you, then. Understandable, but truly regrettable. It was nice knowing all of you. Good bye.” Lorenz raised his spear and pounced on Raphael, who dodged the attack. The other Dark Knight and Gloucester Paladins charged, firing spells and swinging weapons of their own! Steel clashing, spells pounding against flesh, the grunts of pain and valor echoed throughout the field.   
  
“I’m on a Roll!” Raphael laughed as he noted Lorenz’ relative unease with his spear, and as he rapidly closed the distance, the Heir of Gloucester saw the end. “... Foolish of me…” He grunted as Raphael’s fists closed in and began pummeling him.   
  
“Bury me… In a manner fitting for the nobility.” Lorenz gasped as he fell.

“Why… Why did you choose this path, Lorenz?” Lysithea shook her head, with light moisture in her eyes. “You were one of us.”

“One of us… You damn bastards!” Leonie growled as she turned away from Lysithea and hurled her lance at Metodey.

“I… Guess I’ll just take my l-” Acheron turned and started to flee before Claude came flying after him.

“My moment has arrived!” The Heir to House Riegan called, twirling an arrow and letting it fly! Acheron fell immediately, the wound in his skull too prominent to convince any physician to try saving him.

“You might have taken out my reinforcements, but the Commander on the Western side is…”  
  
The words died in Metodey’s throat as there were cries of alarm to the West!

* * *

The enemy General in charge of the western checkpoint found his men scrambling to handle several wyvern knights who just flew into the field. “Your Majesty, can you hear me?!” Ladislava yelled as her squadmates fanned out. “My squadrons are en route, and young Lord Lindhart of House Herving leads the rest of my troops. They should arrive in a few moments. The Imperial Guard is here and we shall support you!”  
  
“Everyone…” Edelgard muttered, freezing up for a moment. “Adrestia’s rightful army has arrived. The Imperial Guard will liberate Myrddin today! We must continue our advance!”

“Dammit! That side better hold their line. Consider yourselves lucky! We have several troops in this fortress and they’ll keep coming!”  
  
“A cornered dog can bark all it wants.” Hubert scoffed at Metodey’s speech. “But everyone can tell how frantic those barks are.”

* * *

“General Ladislava! My troops will support you!” Ferdinand called out, startling the other members of the Myrddin garrison as multiple Paladins stood by his side. “We’ve been waiting for the right moment to rendezvous with the Imperial Guard. And now is our prime opportunity!”  
  
“We received your message some time ago.” Ladislava nodded. “Hurry and assist Her Majesty!”

Though Ferdinand nodded, and most of his Paladins rode towards Edelgard’s position, he himself assisted in pinning the enemy commander.

“I knew Ferdie was on our side!” Dorothea laughed.

“Everyone, they are in disarray. Continue our advance, and victory will be certain!” Edelgard called as the rest of them charged!

Imperial troops kept leaving the Eastern Fortress indeed, only to be cut down until the Marigold Army finally took the fort. Claude noticed too many faces of Leicester among the Imperials’ ranks, so the Marigold Army likely did not represent the Alliance cause as he had hoped.

With Ferdinand’s troops having seized the Western checkpoint, Imperial reinforcements were limited to any squads who happened to be coming from the rest of the Empire. At first, there were several: Paladins and Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Knights who’d so happened to be incoming to reinforce the garrison. But after a few of them arrived…

The remaining enemy reinforcements found themselves overwhelmed from behind! Linhardt and the rest of the Imperial Guard appeared, marching forward with the banner of House Hresvelg proudly flying behind them. Though their march had been long, those who walked with Ladislava could finally see their Empress once more.

“We’ll celebrate later.” The Herving heir yawned loudly. “I should have slept in today… But then I’d miss out on helping you.”

“Lindhardt! It has been some time.” Edelgard smiled. “We’re coming to you.”  
  
“Continue advancing!” A Warlock among Ladislava’s troops called out. “We must regroup with Her Majesty!”

And so, remaining Imperial troops found themselves sandwiched between the Adrestian Imperial Guard and the Marigold Army. Their fight could only last so long…

* * *

The Hresvelg and Marigold flags waved over both sides of the bridge, and both checkpoints were finally staffed by Imperial Guardsmen.

Ladislava soon embraced her Empress. “Your Majesty… The armor you ordered was completed under the supervision of House Bergliez. We have a representative of that House among us, since young Lord Caspar… Left so suddenly.”

Fleche, though young and a tad shorter than most Guardsmen, bowed low. “We would never lie about completing your order, Your Majesty. The suit is here, complete with the Hresvelg family eagle. The False Emperor has been unable to separate that great symbol from the Imperial banner.”

Edelgard glanced nervously at Byleth, brushing past Claude as she entered one of the guardhouses to change. Ferdinand stepped over to Claude at that point with a nod.  
  
“Claude, would it be appropriate for me to claim my allegiance with the Alliance? It is most heartening that the Adrestian Imperial Guard is with us, but I promised that I would support you.”

“You’re supporting us already. We’re all part of the Marigold Army anyway, even Edelgard. There’s no reason for you to assume the Alliance banner.”

Edelgard emerged from the guardhouse, her armor gleaming red and gold instead of black and red. “Indeed. We are all part of the Marigold Army. Even if you request to march with Claude specifically, we would be on the same side regardless. It makes no difference to me if you consider yourself an Alliance or an Imperial officer, though… I admit it pains me to think of what you will do after we liberate Adrestia. But that would be my fault for failing to convince you to stay.”

“E-Edelgard, you misunderstand. I simply cannot endorse what Adrestia has become. It is most reassuring to me that Claude’s goals and your own are now intertwined, and that so many of our fellow Adrestians stand with you. I’ve no doubt the rest of our classmates will join us shortly.”  
  
“Of course, Ferdinand. I hope Petra and Bernadetta will arrive soon. The longer both of them are away, the more worrisome the situation is.”

“We can’t really help that.” Lysithea shook her head. “The best we can do is wish that they will return soon.”

With the Marigold Army having seized the main route the Adrestian Empire would use to invade the Leicester Alliance, supporters of Emperor Volkhard in the Alliance found the situation increasingly difficult for them. Acheron, loudest among them, was dead. But House Gloucester was still alive…

“Alright. Edelgard, you should probably arrange your forces here in Myrddin. I’ll see if I can get more Alliance reinforcements here to help fortify your position. I’ll have to deal with Lord Gloucester, and…”  
  
“And I’ll come with you.” Hilda nodded. “I guess I’ll need to convince my brother to stand down and help us.”

“I was just about to ask.” Claude winked. “Teach?”  
  
Byless nodded. “This is a job for the Golden Deer. Caspar, you should catch up with the rest of your family who’ve joined General Ladislava. I trust that the rest of you can sort everything out here.”

Byleth relaxed his shoulders. The day he envisioned had clearly arrived: the Imperial Guard wasn’t just a small ragtag group of soldiers on the run but seemed like a full-fledged army now. “We’ll handle everything here. Go on and make sure the Alliance stays as one.”  
  
But before the Golden Deer could head out, they heard more flapping of wings as a Pegasus descended and landed right in the midst of them.

“Whew… That was a long flight.” Ingrid panted as Felix hopped off. Other Pegasus Knights with the Insignia of Galatea appeared. “... And I brought us some help, but thankfully it looks like you didn’t need it.”  
  
“Lady Ingrid?” Seteth perked up. “It is quite a surprise that you came all this way…”   
  
“... And I have news.” Ingrid started choking up. “The Kingdom… It’s…”

As she kept trying to maintain her composure, the look on Felix’s face spoke volumes. They’d certainly be wise not to expect any help from the Kingdom of Faerghus anytime soon…

* * *

_Airmid River Fortification, Adrestian Empire, Dawn of the Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1181_

In the Command Tent of the Adrestian legion sent to help conquer the Alliance, the Legion's commander, a young mahogany haired woman in black armor found herself briefed by a fellow knight on recent events.

“General Charlotte, we have received numerous reports from the frontline. The situation is grim, Myrddin has fallen. Enemy traitors rose up in revolt against the Garrison once Alliance affiliated insurgents arrived. Colonel Metodey and General Lysander were overrun. Both of them have been confirmed as casualties of the battle, with the Prime Minister’s own son having surrendered to the False Princess. General Ladislava demonstrated high treason by immediately endorsing the False Princess and attacking loyal Imperial troops as well. We have reason to believe that the Alliance bribed and coaxed all of them to march under their flag.”

The General nodded softly as the knight finished his report.

“At ease, soldier.” She waved him off, staying seated at her desk in her command tent.

“... I wonder what Command has been telling them. As if the Alliance had the funds to bribe that many top officers.” She made sure to get up and close her tent flaps. “But what am I supposed to do? His Majesty ordered me to hold my position and prepare to advance to Myrddin when it is optimal, but Myrddin has fallen. Dissent is more common than anyone anticipated, and it seems to me that…”

She eyed the letter from General Randolph about the situation in the North. “... It’s rather well reasoned.”

Charlotte shook her head. “What am I to do? Advance now, and the Alliance’s new garrison at the Bridge will be more than ready for me. Withdraw, and my men will surely be punished for obeying my orders. Perhaps all I can do is submit a report and request new orders. Though… They’d no doubt make me march forward to my death. Can we afford splitting our forces when dissent is so rampant? Makes me wonder about His Majesty’s plans…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I was fair to Lorenz.
> 
> Judging by his Silver Snow / Azure Moon dialogue, as well as some of his statements in Crimson Flower, I did not really expect him to support Claude and Edelgard's joint cause. Especially the Lorenz that appears when he isn't in Claude's army or officially with the Black Eagles Strike Force. Lorenz is too firmly tied to the Empire and, though his father could be convinced to stand against the Empire if the Church's political clout seems strong enough, that is not quite the case in this situation.
> 
> But yeah, I hope I was fair to him. In the end, I feel that Rhea and Gilbert's objections have some merit to them, and I decided to have Lorenz share some of those views. Hopefully any fans of his won't feel too hurt by this portrayal (though I admit I outright stated he'd be an antagonist last chapter).


	13. The Faerghus Liberation Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated with the situation among Faerghus' Loyalists, Lady Rhea begins her counterattack. The Marigold Army must handle foes from within and without, yet perhaps the tables will begin to turn...

Chapter 13: The Faerghus Liberation Front

_ Myrddin, Leicester Alliance border, Adrestian Imperial Guard, Meeting Room _

“Flayn, thank you for coming. I think we need to talk.”   
  
“What is it, Your Highness?”   
  
“‘Edelgard’ is fine. I… I have no right to demand such a title from you.”   
  
“How do you mean?”   
  
“That you stayed with us, it is a development that I couldn’t have imagined. I- I thought you’d find me a traitor.”   
  
The green haired girl eyed the Adrestian Princess curiously.

“... When I was still allied with those demons that have seized Adrestia, I was convinced that the Children of the Goddess were the source of all that was wrong with this land. In short, I was destined to betray you from the beginning. And yet, despite allowing them to steal your blood, when everything collapsed around me you decided to stay with me instead of going to Rhea.”   
  


Flayn rose a hand before Edelgard could continue.

  
“You broke your alliance with them, and ordered your forces to assist fa- Seteth and the rest of the Knights of Seiros, didn’t you? I know you and Rhea have your differences, but in the end you remained steadfast to your ideals. Seteth has heard you and Claude, and he’s told me everything about what your vision entails. I know Rhea must be extremely angry with you and the Professors, but we’ll deal with that in time. Now, we must free Adrestia from those villains. That is our first priority.”   
  
“... But the incident where you were kidnapped-”   
  
“Is something you regret deeply, despite once believing that  _ I _ was somehow responsible for how Crests have caused great suffering and pain, right? Had you the option to stop my kidnapping, you would have saved me, right? We all make mistakes.”

“... Yes. That you and Seteth remain with me despite everything, to say I’m grateful is too inaccurate. I, I thought you both would consider my actions unforgivable.”

Flayn’s eyes narrowed. “I may seem quite young, but I suspect you know the truth. There are times when certain principles are more important than personal problems. You have expressed regret for what went on, and with the Empire in its current state we are in no position to argue over the past. Should I be captured by the enemy, I’ve no doubt you’d go out of your way to rescue me, no? And I’m sure the rest of the Marigold Army feels the same. Though you and Claude represent the bulk of our political authority, everyone here is irreplaceable. There is no time for this, and if nothing else you should use that guilt to direct us towards that better future. We have no need to speak of past issues any further.”

Edelgard nodded, and the two of them left the meeting room to address the others.

* * *

But in a storage room of Myrddin’s fortress, one of the professors had his head in his hands.

“Lorenz. I… I didn’t want this. I failed you, even after going back in time.”   
  
And yet, there was a very faint voice in his head.

  
“I will not be able to speak to you as often as before. My powers are returning, but they will take time. Still, it is why we had to confirm your resolve. You knew that the future could not be changed so easily, that there was always the possibility of sacrifice. Alas, Lorenz made his choice, a choice that, if I may say so, he has made in other paths. Mourn for him, but know that his sacrifice demonstrates what must be done.”

“Sothis…” Byleth hissed. “How am I supposed to live with these choices?”   
  
“You fool. If you wanted a more ideal circumstance, perhaps you should never have made this gambit. But now you have, and now you must see this through! You owe Lorenz that much, at least.”

He nodded as her voice faded away once again. There was no turning back.

* * *

_ Fraeldarius Castle, Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1181 _

It was an ordeal, truly, to remain like this. The visible head of a ragtag army, with over half of those who should have been allies arrayed against them. And these bitter cold mornings, truly, this land was quite sorrowful compared to Garreg Mach.

And yet, as she stepped out of the castle, the masses greeted her. They came flocking, thanking her for standing beside them, babbling on about how it must have been her presence that kept that witch Cornelia away. Catherine tried to be gentle as she tried batting away those hands that tried to touch the Archbishop, but Rhea could see that her most stalwart knight’s patience had started to wear thin.

Who could blame her? Who could blame any of them? Half the Knights of Seiros joined that Riegan Miscreant and that treasonous Adrestian Princess. Of all the Knights that could turn their backs on her, the presence of Seteth and Flayn among them, well, that stung most of all.

“L-Lady Rhea.” Duke Fraeladrius bowed low as she approached him. “The Heads of Houses Gautier and Galatea are here. We have also received a delegation from House Charon.”

“They have the gall to speak to us? Were they not the ones who ensured the Young Prince has gone missing?”   
  
“You are right of course, Milady, but perhaps we can have a lengthy discussion with them. We need all the allies we can get.”   
  
Rhea sighed. Though many of House Bladdyid’s Retainers came running to Castle Fraeldarius, the situation in Fhirdiad itself was vague. Had it fully capitulated to Cornelia? Was it simply a de facto buffer that the traitor legions did not bother to occupy? Nothing was guaranteed.

“Very well. Let us have our round table. The traitors of Arianhrod must pay their due.”

* * *

_ The Ruins of Fort Gideon, Faerghus Territories, Adrestian Empire (Disputed Territory) _

“I’ve… I’ve just gotten word back from my father. It doesn’t look promising for them. House Galatea decided to give Ingrid most of their pegasus reserves; their main army remains stationed at Fraeldarius Castle in support of the Duke’s main legions. Father has been able to gather various conscripts from Sreng alongside House Gautier’s army, but that’s pretty much the entire loyalist army at this point. They’ve got what remains of House Blayddid’s loyalists, what’s left of House Galatea’s army, and the Houses of Fraeldarius and Gautier. House Charon seems very much on the fence.”   
  
Dimitri snarled before Sylvain could finish speaking. “House Charon has no sense of decency. They allowed that witch to capture me, yet still try standing before Faerghus’ loyal legions? Monsters, the lot of them. Were I in Charon’s lands I’d be giving them a traitor’s reward!”

“W-we made our way here from Arianhrod. Some of the battalions of Seiros Knights and warriors that made their way with us have talked about regrouping with the rest of Faerghus’ army. I think that would be more practical than continuing raids on Adrestian and rebel patrols.” Ignatz muttered.   
  
“... Your Majesty, what of House Kleiman? They might not be able to spare many troops, but perhaps we could rally the local people to our cause.” Gilbert eyed Dedue as he addressed the King.

“I have no objections to any choice you make, Your Highness, but Sir Ignatz is right about one thing: those few troops we have with us are slowly dwindling in number, while the Knights of Faerghus gather in the East. We must support them somehow; whether joining them or assisting in harassing our foes. But we must make a choice.” Dedue nodded. “If you wish to return to Duscur, I will follow you.”

“No. Even if House Kleiman has not submitted to the Empire, our presence will do little to change things. I’d prefer leaving them be for as long as possible. If our forces are truly depleted, then perhaps we can consider getting help from them. In the meantime, we should continue our raids and gather supplies. Maybe… Maybe there are citizens in occupied territory that would help us.” Dimitri crossed his arms.

“My Lord, even if partisans were to join us, they cannot adequately substitute for professional soldiers. I know Duscur has its famed cavalry; assisting House Kleiman would give us the material we need to continue our resistance.”

“Sir Gilbert, if the knights of Kleiman proved as worthless as the Knights of Rowe and Charon, they would attack us the moment they see us. And if House Kleiman is loyal, they are far enough away from the bulk of the fighting that I do not see the Empire going out of its way to annex them. The Imperium no doubt wants to hold Fhirdiad and crush Fraeldarius at first opportunity. As we are in the middle of rebel territory, we are in the perfect position to make them pay for every parcel of land they’ve occupied! We cannot fail the Kingdom now. I owe my ancestors that much.” As Dimitri rose, the others followed. The path of blood here in Western Faerghus would continue.

* * *

_ Fraeldarius Castle, The Archbishop’s Chambers _

The meeting between the remaining Lords ended hours ago. House Galatea had declared themselves virtually defenseless, having pledged everything they had left to either the survival of Lady Ingrid or to the defense of Castle Fraeldarius. Any remaining resources for their resistance remained in the hands of Houses Gautier and Fraeldarius. It was quite the ordeal.

House Charon had announced its neutrality, accepting House Galatea’s insistence that Imperial troops would not be allowed to move through Charon lands. In the words of Duke Charon: “We have all heard of the fate of those Western Knights who stood in opposition to the Empire. They are dead now. House Charon will concern itself with internal and domestic affairs. If the Empire annexes Faerghus, so be it. If Loyalist Forces can retake Arianhrod, so be it. We will simply remain impartial and see to ourselves.”

The nerve of that man! She would have killed his messenger herself, but that would have caused House Charon to actively endorse the Empire, and everyone knew they could not afford another front. So cordiality won the day, and the representatives of House Charon were able to leave Fraeldarius Castle alive.

How wretched, how pathetic could Duke Charon be? A man who could claim to be a devout member of the Church…. Would abandon it in the Church’s, in Fodlan’s darkest hour? Truly, times of hardship defined the true hearts of men.

As Duke Galatea mourned their current circumstance, Duke Gautier’s people mentioned trying to convince the rest of Sreng, perhaps even sending feelers to foreign lands to ask for help. Surely, the world outside Fodlan noted Adrestia’s rampage! Would they not become alarmed as Faerghus was overrun? Or, perhaps, it was time to coordinate with the Alliance instead.

At the mention of the Alliance, Rhea fumed and outright screamed at the Gautier delegation for such treasonous thoughts. The Alliance had betrayed them, turned its back on the Church for its own benefit. News of the Alliance Victory at Myrddin was refreshing, certainly, but it only meant the Alliance would be even more arrogant in its insistence that they had no need for the Church’s blessings. Claude Von Riegan seemed to truly believe he could take on the Empire himself, and he was so depraved that he would rely on the aid of the Adrestian Princess herself. Those two had betrayed the Church of Seiros, and Faerghus should not rely on traitor’s charity.

The meeting was clearly a disaster, so now she sat in her chambers, face in her hands, contemplating her next move.

“Lady Rhea.” Catherine nudged the Archbishop softly. “I swear that as long as I draw breath, you will be safe. Cyril and the other Knights are no less devoted to supporting you. We… We will survive this storm.”

Rhea’s hands fell loosely to her side as she rose and approached the window of her suite. Out there she could see the plains of Faerghus, rather barren and practically hopeless. A cold and sad land.

“Catherine.” Rhea started growling. “Inform Duke Fraeldarius that a contingent of Seiros knights are deploying. We’re headed for Fhirdiad.”   
  
“My Lady, if the traitors have taken the city…”   
  
“We will take it back. I will use the full extent of my power. We’ve no other choice.”   
  
“... I understand. Shall-?”   
  
“Cyril and many of the Knights will remain here. Faerghus’ Loyalists need them more than we do. But you and I will attempt to retake the Capital.”   
  
“As you wish.”

* * *

_ House Glouecster’s Territories _

The Marigold Army surged forth in all its finery, with Claude and Hilda at their head.

“Duke Gloucester! The armies you’ve sent against us are the acts of a madman. Are you trying to divide the Alliance in the name of the Empire?! I know that the Empire has pressured you into this, but we’ve taken Myrrdin. Lorenz… Suggested that your forces had little choice but to serve them, but now it is extremely unlikely that they will be able to continue their assault on us.”

The old man scoffed as the famed Glouecster Knights formed up at his side. “So you’ve killed my son. He would never have turned against his family. If you miscreants of House Riegan wish to take everything from me, then I’ve no reason to continue helping this sham of an alliance. As you killed my son, so will you lot perish upon my spear!”

“Brother!” Hilda called out as the troops of House Goneril came into view. “Are you really going to fight us?”   
  
At their head was a rather thin looking man, clad in pink armor with hair to match. He was not riding a horse, rather, he was clad in full heavy plate armor. “Hilda!” He called back. “I… House Gloucester called in every favor they have, but you are truly devoted to the Riegan boy?”   
  
Hilda glanced back at Claude. “You know I’d rather be at the Goneril mansion right now, actually enjoying my life as a maiden instead of out here. But… But Claude and the others need me right now. I really don’t want to fight you, brother.”   
  
Holst’s grip on his axe started to shake. “Is… Is the Glouecester boy truly dead? It seemed completely mad to throw our lot in with the Empire; the Alliance still has fight left. We’ve held Fodlan’s Throat for so long, and even with the Empire looming over our heads we have not buckled.”   
  
“Simply because your sister is with the rebels, you would choose to spit on our  _ Alliance _ ? Does the word of Duke Goneril mean nothing? We can capture her, and kill the rest. Surely she has been manipulated into serving under such a wretch. Charge!” Duke Gloucester and his knights pounded the land as they advanced, their charge kicking up a vast cloud of dust behind them. Claude and the Marigold Army braced for impact…

While the banners of Goneril remained still, observing the battle. “Is… Is that Lady Hilda? We can’t possibly attack her, could we?” Several of the knights muttered, and Duke Goneril held position.

“If I move to support her, I break my word. If I attack Hilda, I’d have to kill myself. Hold position, men. We aren’t moving a single step!” Holst called out, and the Knights of Goneril followed.

* * *

With the cackles of thunder and searing flames, the knights of Gloucester hurled spells and thrust their spears at the Marigold army.   
  
The fact that Alliance knights were attacking them, well, that stung more than the actual spears and spells themselves! Marianne winced as she returned fire. Yes, she had joined the Black Eagles when they were still in school, but now she stood among her fellow Deer and Alliance citizens. And even when she was with Edelgard she could confidently say she was never Claude’s  _ enemy _ . Raphael and Leonie pounced in front of her, smacking into any knight who would prove how treasonous they were!

Caspar hurled his fists alongside them, laughing as he punched several knights in the face. Ferdinand was with them too, hurling his spear and knocking aside any Gloucester knight in range. “Claude! Quickly, they are focusing their attacks on us. You ought to flank them and strike at their commander!”   
  
Claude grinned at Ferdinand’s suggestion, and with Hilda at his side his wyvern began swooping over the heads of Glouecster’s finest.

“Because of you, your worthless brother has abandoned me. Death is too good for you!” Duke Glouecster hurled his lance at Hilda, only for her to bat it away.

“You asked for it! Don’t say we didn’t warn you!” Hilda growled as she pounced on him!

* * *

_ Great Bridge of Myrddin, Western Checkpoint, Adrestian Imperial Guard _

“Claude’s efforts are likely to restore our supply lines, but it would be dishonorable of us to let him act without any meaningful action of our own.” Hubert crossed his arms as Edelgard and her more stringent supporters gathered in the checkpoint’s war room.

“The fact that we have no reports of enemy movements or fortifications worries me.” Lysithea nodded. “The information you gave us seems outdated, Linhardt. We can see enemy wyvern patrols from here, so clearly they’ve sent reinforcements to this front.”

“I believe we should deploy, as a means of gathering intelligence on what the enemy is doing.” Edelgard nodded. “I- I am disgusted that so many of Adrestia’s finest are being thrown in front of us; has Arundel no sense of value for Adrestian lives? But we will have to get a better idea of what they are doing.”   
  
“Edelgard, let me lead this scouting party.” Seteth nodded. “We have some of the armor from General Ladislava’s defectors, and armor pieces left behind after we captured this location. I can maintain a disguise as we attempt to discern what our enemies are planning.”   
  
“I will assist.” Ingrid nodded. “We might not have that much armor on our hands, but I imagine such a mission should have as few personnel as possible.”   
  
“I refuse to send both of you without support.” Edelgard shook her head. “General Jeritza will accompany you as well. As will I. I imagine that even if I cannot help with scouting, I can certainly help if the enemy attempts to send a sizable force against you. I will serve as the bulwark you can gather behind.”   
  
“Then I’m coming with you.” Lysithea nodded. “I won’t let any of you be caught without support.”   
  
“Linhardt and I can provide healing.” Dorothea smiled. “I imagine our help might be needed.”   
  
“And I will join you!” Mercedes added. “It’s the least I can do.”   
  
With that, the Black Eagles set off towards the southwest.

* * *

_ Fhirdiad, Capital of the Kingdom of Faerghus, Disputed Territory _

There was a garrison here, in the great capital of Faerghus, mere months ago. But it had been called away to the lands of Fraeldarius. House Blayddid’s banners were nowhere to be found; they’d all left the city behind to reinforce other loyalist positions.   
  
Fhirdiad’s walls stood, but any invader might have noticed something unnerving: there weren’t all that many farms on the city’s outskirts. Faerghus was generally a cold land, and the far north especially so. What crops that could be grown here often required the imbuing of magic to make their yields worthwhile, and thus it was more common to see farmland in the southwestern parts of Faerghus, or in Duke Charon’s lands.

Thus, when the garrison left Fhirdiad, a few of the more experienced residents were slightly less afraid than most. As glorious as the city was, and in spite of its mighty walls and myriad of structures… Fhirdiad would be quite a burden for the Imperial army to hold. That it had taken so long for Lady Cornelia to attempt to occupy the city was surprising, but still within the realm of possibility and reason. To hold Fhirdiad meant one had to feed its people and garrison troops there to make the occupation have any sense, and since Imperial control over the area was tentative at best, well, it meant that even Fhirdiad would lie abandoned.

But the people of the city endured. Slowly, a number of them volunteered to utilize local smiths and retirees to train and arm a more formidable city guard that could actually resemble the old Kingdom’s military. Iron and even Steel weapons appeared among their ranks, Javelins for every guard! Soon Fhirdiad boasted a small but determined armed guard that occupied the city’s barracks. They weren’t the once great garrison, but they would defend their city to the end!

It was this guard that spotted the approach of the Knights of Seiros, with Archbishop Rhea at their head.

Grain merchants had continued to appear sporadically in this city, which allowed its inhabitants to gather enough not to starve to death. They’d just managed to scrounge together a community surplus by the time the Knights arrived and, though numerous citizens started pouring through the gates to greet the holy one, the city guards attempted to seal them shut.

This city could barely survive on its own. To house Lady Rhea and her Knights? Sure, that may grant them some further protection and greatly bolster their defenses, but the city would starve quickly if it had to prepare for war. No, the guard was here to ensure that if the Empire were to invade now it would pay dearly, but with the Knights here that possibility would become an inevitability. They could not afford to risk their city. They could not afford to house the Knights. No, Rhea could not stay.

But try as they might, those who currently attempted to assert authority in the city could not force the people to lose their faith. Dozens, if not a hundred people swarmed out of the main gate before it was barred shut, swamping Rhea and her knights with stories of how they’d never lost faith and hope and always believed she would come for them. Rhea smiled angelically, with Catherine doing her best to join in, and the pair tried to reassure the masses that, yes, Lady Rhea had come to this most devout of cities to deliver her blessings and defend it from the great evil that was coming from the west.

Among the various merchants that had taken residence in the city, however, there was a curious one wearing a dark mask, but who also wore the blue garb of the Kingdom. He’d always evade questions about where he was from or why he wore the Kingdom’s colors, all he’d tell people was that he was offering the finest of wares and that people across the land ought to patronize his store. This merchant had a couple of assistants, also wearing dark masks, who seemed notably less chipper and friendly, however, and thus the people were more keen on speaking to the merchant directly instead.

Both those assistants began shuffling their feet and scrambling about when they saw Lady Rhea enter Fhirdiad, and soon they both disappeared. The masked merchant, however, seemed unchanged even as Lady Catherine walked right up to him and examined his wares. Her hand never left the hilt of Thunderbrand, but eventually purchased some Seiros Tea and Blue Cheese. His response was as chipper as ever: “Tell your friends!” He called out to her and to the other Knights who’d simply glanced at his wares.

Rhea, however, continued to eye the merchant with great suspicion. As Catherine snacked on her cheese and approached her lady, the Archbishop began muttering: “Those other figures who were with him, did you notice anything strange about their behavior beyond leaving the city? That masks he wears as well…”   
  
“I certainly think we should keep an eye on him, Lady Rhea, but so far he seems harmless.” Catherine continued to munch on the cheese. “If he was truly a threat, the people here would have certainly suspected him pretty quickly. He’s still wearing a mask, and that specific kind of mask at that, when the other merchants don’t. Not sure about those others who were with him, though. Perhaps we should send some of our knights to try pursuing them?”

“No.” Rhea shook her head. “Not worth it. Be sure to show the city guard that we brought our own supplies. It was telling of them to have shut the gate somewhat before opening it again to let us and the civilians through. I imagine they have reason to be wary of our being here.”

“Right. We’d all be short on supplies and I imagine the city is no different. As you wish, Lady Rhea.” Catherine nodded as she sprinted over to the barracks.

* * *

_ Outskirts of Fhirdiad, Faerghus Territories, The Adrestian Empire, Disputed Territory _

“General Lungren, General Randolph, we have confirmation that the Immaculate One has arrived in Fhirdiad.”   
  
“Dammit.” An older General with a thick white beard growled as the masked informant bowed. “We were several steps behind it. Now that it’s occupied the city, who knows what’s happening to its people? We must storm the gates and cut every last fanatic down. It’s the only way to be sure.”

“Sir.” Randolph crossed his arms. “How would you determine the fanatics from the civilian population? Your suggestion seems to imply that all of them are, but were we to commit significant damage to the city, the situation back west would be even more untenable. Most of the populace already despises us, let’s not give them more reasons to revolt.”   
  
“You know what I meant, soldier. If they have a weapon, cut them down. Those who don’t resist will be allowed to return to their homes once we’ve fully taken the city. I don’t care if we see children wielding pitchforks against us, any of them who has the gall to challenge Imperial soldiers must be put down. Forward, men! Fhirdiad will be ours!”

* * *

_ Imperial-Alliance Border, Disputed Territory _

“This… Will not end well.” Seteth muttered as the Marigold Army’s wyvern and pegasus squads observed Imperial formations.

“They haven’t spotted us yet, but we still have to be careful.” Ingrid nodded.

“It will be quite difficult to break through those defenses indeed.” Seteth shook his head. “Perhaps we should consider probing elsewhere.”   
  
“Gather what information you can, Seteth. Do not engage the enemy, we cannot lose you, and yet we also cannot afford to march blindly towards their positions. If you can find a weakness, any weakness in their line, we could use any advantage we can get.” Edelgard tightened her grip on her axe. Was this a stalemate? Could the Marigold Army hope to break through the Imperial wall of men and steel?

Yet, unbeknownst to the Marigold scouts, Charlotte was watching them. As the commander of the Imperial army in the region, it was her duty to strike, and yet-

“Lieutenant, send word to Enbarr. If the enemy is sending out scouting parties so soon, they no doubt have a plan of attack already. Even if they find this position too fortified, they will no doubt attempt an attack elsewhere. The Empire must be ready for any eventuality.”

“General, perhaps we should strike first! Command ordered us to counterattack if possible.”   
  
“They would be waiting for us, Lieutenant, and would be well-prepared for any part of our arsenal. It would be far too costly to strike when they expect it, but it is true that we should take advantage of their haste. Either way, inform His Majesty. We must be prepared for anything.”

* * *

_ The Battle of Fhirdiad, Disputed Territory _

Upon the gates of Fhirdiad, a Sniper of the Knights of Seiros scoffed as Adrestian banners appeared over the horizon. “So they’re coming for us after all. Inform the Archbishop!”

But within the city, Catherine and her fellow knights gripped their blades. This was the moment they were waiting for! To strike back at the Empire for overwhelming Garreg Mach and reducing the Church to fugitives on the run! It was time to make Volkhard pay for his crimes!

But before any of her knights could begin their advance, Rhea stepped out of the city’s main gate, alone.

“Lady Rhea!” Catherine called out.

“Rally the troops and the city’s guard, Catherine. I will need your support the moment they attempt to bypass me.” And after Rhea spoke those words, she let out a resounding roar!

The city’s guards and the Knights of Seiros stood, transfixed, as the Archbishop began to transform!

For Imperial troops, the scene was chilling indeed.

“The… The Emperor declared that the Church was run by monsters. I… I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” Randolph muttered. Emperor Edelgard was sadly not here to witness this, and though his comrades were all followers of the False Emperor, perhaps the False Emperor had more credibility than he thought. The “Archbishop” Rhea was indeed a beast, this massive creature who immediately started to breathe fire upon the first few cavalry and lancer squads that fell upon her.

There had been reports from the Battle of Garreg Mach that a massive beast unleashing plumes of flame wiped out many soldiers and torched most of the structures. No one in Lungren’s army could have imagined that those rumors were true!

And yet, they fought on!

Waves upon waves of heavy infantry, spearmen, riders of bow and lance plunged at the creature, and with streams of flame and great swings of its tail and limbs, the monster batted them aside. With one swing, a pair of horsemen would be sent flying! How could one hope to defeat such a beast?!

One particular knight, his armor glistening with the gold highlights of the Imperial elite, howled as he raised a killer axe and came stomping at it. With an impassioned swing, his axe struck the beast’s craggy scales but… It was no use. Instead of dousing him in fire, Rhea simply lowered her jaws upon him.

“Do you see what happens when heathens and traitors try to hurt Lady Rhea?” Catherine called out with a sneer as Rhea crushed the knight. “Now you can also taste the mighty Thunderbrand!”

As one of his best knights had perished before the dragon’s jaws, Lungren’s eyes flared. The General started screaming as he charged towards the dragon, and his aide de camp, a major wearing similar but standard issue heavy armor, barked new orders. Cavalry, snipers, the rest of the army tried barreling towards Catherine and the Thunderbrand, while all their heavy infantry clanked along towards the dragon.

The Seiros knights and city guard raised their weapons, it was the moment they’d been waiting for! The Empire was here to take the city and they were the only line of defense; reinforcements weren’t coming, and they were the only lights flaring before an endless sea of dark armor…

But with Thunderbrand in hand, Catherine let out a barking laugh! Pouncing forward, her glowing blade flashed an angry red.

The waves of cackling crimson bolts, the rage of a knight whose lady was in danger, how could any Imperial soldier stand a chance?

Thunderbrand cleaved all in twain, hacking away through the Empire’s lines. The rest of the Knights of Seiros held their fire, signaling to the guard to do the same. At this rate, if they were to attack they might only be in Catherine’s way.

But as Catherine hacked her way towards Rhea, the dragon could hold her own. Plumes of flame and the strikes of an angry god crushed the waves of heavy infantry coming for her.

As the rearguard of the Imperial army formed up on his side, Randolph could see his men quivering in their boots. One of them, a Captain of an entire batallion started shivering, looking back at the General. “Sir… Nearly two thirds of our men have been…  _ Crushed _ … By that thing and Thunderbrand. C-can we afford to continue our advance?”   
  
Randolph considered his end. Retreat, and the False Emperor would likely take his head. Advance, and the Archbishop and her knights would clearly take his head. He had to return to Emperor Edelgard’s side eventually… And preserving some soldiers here might make that opportunity possible.

“Retreat! All units, retreat! Our position is untenable!”   
  
Randolph did not need to order them twice. While the Imperial troops withdrew relatively orderly considering the circumstances, all those who did not consider themselves Lungren’s personal troop began falling back before the wrath of thunderbrand or the dragon that claimed to be an archbishop.

Lungren snarled as he watched his men go. “You monster!” He called out to Rhea. “You beast that shattered my army! Today, one of us must die, you or I! If I kill you and take that coward’s head next, I will be known as the one who slew a demon!”

As Catherine sprinted towards the Imperial General, she could hear Rhea laughing. Yes, it did not sound like Rhea’s typical melodic laugh, as a dragon Rhea’s laugh was more like an unnerving chuckle, like something out of a fairy tale warning about the laughs of enraged spirits: “The Empire destroyed my home, caused those close to me to leave my side… Both Emperors, the one without a throne and the one you serve stole everything from me! If anything, General, your death will prove that demons can be slain!”   
  
His soldiers buckled as the flames engulfed them, and Rhea pounced on her prey.

* * *

_ Alliance-Imperial Border Airspace _

“It can’t be helped, then. We’re going to have to find another way around them.” Ingrid sighed as her pegasus knights regrouped.

“This is a troubling turn of events indeed.” Seteth tightened his grip on his axe. “And yet, we will likely preserve our army as we conduct our attack elsewhere.”

But as Seteth was finishing his sentence, a number of enemy troops began to march! A number of Imperial soldiers began calling for snipers, and a flurry of activity revealed that they were alert and on the move.

  
Ingrid and Seteth took flight once more. What could be happening? Considering the enemy’s lack of reaction to either of them, clearly their target was someone else…

* * *

_ Outskirts of General Charlotte’s Camp, Alliance-Imperial Border, Adrestian Empire _

Bernadetta had seen plenty of bad days in her life.

After all, the safety of one’s room could only go so far. Every now and then, someone like Ingrid might tear a loving door’s hinges off. Perhaps, as it was sometimes necessary to search for food, a classmate might ambush one at a most opportune moment like Hubert would.

But compared to all of those days, getting shot at repeatedly when one flies in formation on a pegasus was the worst experience of all!   
  
In Brigid, they’d been slowly training a pegasus corps, and at Petra’s insistence Bernadetta agreed to train in such matters too. Though her father had cast his lot in with Emperor Volkhard, Bernie did receive a letter from her mother advising her to remain in Brigid. Anyone who had anything to do with Edelgard was gradually  _ getting into trouble _ , and Bernie would be even less helpful to her family had she been arrested by His Majesty’s Most Loyal Inquisitors. House Varley would have even less use for a girl on the Emperor’s bad side!

Though, as Petra’s adjutant she’d have less need to engage the enemy directly, the arrows flying from the nearby Imperial garrison were quite a problem indeed. The fellow pegasus and wyvern knights with Petra dodged and weaved through enemy arrows, but with so many foes it was only a matter of time.

“Edelgard…” Petra muttered. “I will not be failing my promise…”

The moment the Marigold Army spotted their Brigid allies, Edelgard rose her axe. “It seems we have no choice! Everyone, we will link up with Petra and draw her back to Myrdin. I’m sorry, Seteth, but it seems you and Ingrid are in the best position for this task. The rest of us will support you and draw their fire towards us!”   
  
“It would be monstrous of us to abandon an old student, aye.” Seteth nodded. “Come, men, we must act quickly!” And so his squadron of Wyverns hurled towards their Brigid counterparts!

* * *

_ Fhirdiad, Disputed Territory _

As Randolph and his men fled, those of Lungren’s army without the sense to do the same found themselves tasting the wrath of Thunderbrand.

A good dozen men found their limbs and heads removed, bodies crumpling before the swift bursts and cackling bolts of that blade. Catherine grunted as she tried pulling the sword out of the last heavily armored knight who tried to get in her way. He had the honor of not dying instantly when Thunderbrand was thrust into his gut, but his armor was rather difficult to pry the sword out of.

The sight of him bleeding there before her, though, no matter how defiantly he gurgled as the life faded from his eye, that finally got a few stragglers to run too!

Lungren’s axe hacked at the great dragon, cracking through a few scales and earning him a howl of rage from the beast. His men were dying all around him but, perhaps, he could fulfill his duty and down that monster! The deaths of all of his men were worth the death of the greatest threat Adrestia had ever seen!

But as Catherine finally pulled her sword out of an enemy knight’s chest, she could only smile as Rhea brought the full weight of her crushing limbs and jaws upon her opponent. Lungren howled defiantly as Rhea’s teeth crunched through his armor; the man crying out that Emperor Volkhard would prevail to the end… But as the Immaculate One began tasting his blood, the enemy general was finally silenced. She lifted the corpse in her mouth and, realizing that the Knights of Seiros and the city guard were watching her, dropped the body to the ground. It was over, perhaps. With their commander dead, any survivors would surely give in?   
  
Well, they would never surrender to a dragon, but they did flee in droves. As Catherine began to give chase…

“No.” She could hear the inhuman growl from the great and holy being before her. “Do not pursue them, Catherine. Let them tell their comrades of our might and overwhelming power. It will likely force them to reconsider their counterattack.”

She nodded. “Of course, Lady Rhea. Shall we begin informing Fraeldarius of our victory?”   
  
The dragon began to fade in a flash of light, leaving behind the Archbishop the people knew and loved. “Y-yes.” Rhea gasped, groans of exhaustion audible from even the most distant of the observing knights. “But I imagine it will not be easy to help hold the city should the enemy come prepared. I… I imagine Duke Fraeldarius will have quite a few questions for us.”

“But we’ve secured the capital.” Catherine nodded. “Surely that will give the Imperials pause for a while. Well done, everyone! Victory is ours!”

* * *

_ Alliance-Imperial Border _

Arrows whizzed past Petra as she continued to fly for the Marigold banner.

And soon, Seteth and Ingrid were at her side.

“Keep going, Petra. We’ll hold them off!” Ingrid nodded.

“That is irresponsibility. The rest of the Brigid fliers must be continuing. You will need the assistance they are giving. I must help you.” She replied.

Seteth and Ingrid could see the fear in Bernadetta’s eyes, but said nothing.

“Don’t let them escape!” The enemy general yelled as Paladins and even Bow Knights began appearing among their ranks.

“They will not stop the Brigid army from reaching Myrdin, not if we still stand!” Edelgard yelled in response. With a resounding cry, the Marigold Army surged forward!   
  


Lysithea and Byleth were at their head, hurling spell after spell into enemy ranks! Alois, Shamir, and those of the Knights of Seiros hurried to regroup with Seteth, hacking their way through their foes. Yes, it was clearly foolhardy to continue this assault, but slowly the knights of Brigid were reaching the bridge. Charlotte’s attempt to intercept them had gradually failed.

As more Imperials sallied forth, Edelgard waved to Petra. “You should withdraw, and we will cover your retreat.”   
  
“I will be going.” Petra nodded. “My men have reached the position. We should not stay here.”

They all ran as one great mass back towards Myrdin, and as they returned to their fortifications, Byleth noticed something curious.

“Wait… Was Bernadetta with you?” He asked Petra.

“She had been assisting as my adjutant. I am not aware of where she went.”   
  
The rest of the army continued their headcount. “Though several of our battalions have taken casualties, all commanders are accounted for.” Hubert crossed his arms. “That Bernadetta is not here is most troubling inde-”   
  
There was a loud scream and the whine of a horse as Bernadetta came charging towards them, trying her best to maintain her grip on what was clearly an enemy steed. “I… I was almost dead! One of their arrows knocked me out of your team and… And I had to steal this horse!”

  
“... At least you’ve made it back, Bernadetta.” Edelgard could not hide her relief. “It would have been a nightmare to lose you.”   
  
“Never again, I’m not serving as an adjutant ever again. From now on, I’m in charge of my own unit!”   
  
Hubert smirked. “That can be arranged. We’re lacking in cavalry corps anyway. Welcome back, Bernadetta. I do believe we’ve been victorious yet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This chapter took a while. Admittedly the focus of the next arc will also be in Faerghus, but at least Petra and Bernie have rejoined the main group.
> 
> I believe that, despite the current situation, a TWSITD led Adrestia would be notably more prepared for a counterattack than the canon Adrestia with Edelgard in charge. Though to be fair to our heroes their main goal would still be centered on destroying Rhea. Thus you can probably expect more scenes with Dimitri coming up. But don't worry I'll find some way to break the stalemate between Adrestia and Leicester.


	14. Of Princes and Popes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forces of Faerghus and Leicester mobilize for their glorious advances. The Adrestian Empire under Volkhard prepares for its own counterattack. And yet the Marigold Army and Dimitri's forces find themselves in their own quandaries. Heroes from various sides make their moves, but will that be enough to turn the tide?

Chapter 14: Of Princes and Popes

_ The Ruins of Fort Gideon, Faerghus Territories, Adrestian Empire (Disputed Territory) _

Their tents were arranged in a circle, with a number of other tents containing their battalions all around them.   
  
But compared to an actual army, this was anything but. More like a glorified company.

One tent featured Faerghus’ banner draped across it, and in that tent a certain man began to stir.   
  
“Damn witch…” He shook on his sheet. “I swear, I  _ swear _ you will pay for what you did. Father… You will be avenged!”

The tents around them could hear the Prince’s snarling, but before any of them could respond-

“Your Highness.” The voice was deep and calm. “... Not sleeping well?”   
  
“Dedue-” Dimitri’s eyes snapped open. “Wh-what time is it?”   
  
“I do not know, but that is not relevant. Those visions, they still haunt you, don’t they?”   
  
“Dedue, before you and Ignatz found me, that witch told me everything. That my father was no hero but instead begged for mercy when she slew him. That Faerghus is bound to collapse once I died. She orchestrated everything, but must have assumed that I would die next and that she could rule as Lord of this land. Unlucky for her, you came to save me.”

“I still find it… Confusing… That she did not take advantage of the Empire’s invasion to claim that they were responsible for His Majesty’s death.”   
  
“She must have found it a grand opportunity to gloat.” Dimitri snarled. “After all, Edelgard would have only been a child at Duscur. And… And even though she isn’t with us, she did stand alongside us against those dark mages. I saw many of them in that dungeon, Dedue. They must have withdrawn once you arrived. Edelgard made her choice against them, and Claude too. If I’m confident of anything, it’s that neither of them are our enemy. If Ignatz wasn’t here I’d be wondering what happened to Lady Rhea.”

“His assistance is certainly a blessing-” Dedue paused. “But one wonders how Lady Rhea will manage without someone like him at her side.”   
  
“I… Should I have gone to Fraeldarius, Dedue? I doubt Felix would be there, but they could certainly use the help. They may have Rhea, they may have Catherine and Thunderbrand, but we- we could certainly match Catherine blow for blow. No…” Dimitri grit his teeth before Dedue could answer. “No, I’ve made my decision. We can’t join them without showing anything for it. Those Imperials must pay and they will inevitably attempt to assault what’s left of Faerghus’ finest. We have to cut off their supply lines, torment them for as long as we can. Once the Imperial will to conquer our homes has been weakened, we can officially rejoin the loyalist army.”

“As you wish, Your Highness. But I imagine sleep takes priority.”   
  
“I… You’re right, Dedue. We should get some rest.”   
  
“Mmmn.”

* * *

_ Castle Fhirdiad, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus _

The Fraeldarius Legion arrived, with scores of provisions to last for months.

It was, admittedly, over half of what they had in store. Whatever reserves remained east of here, well, if they were what would remain of Faerghus’ army then the most Faerghus could do was delay the inevitable.

So that could not happen, nay, Faerghus had to win with what she had left!

Dukes Galatea and Gautier returned to their home territories to gather supplies and continue trying to recruit whomever they could, but it was certain that they could only do so much.

Duke Fraeldarius, however, remained here in the Capital, having had a retainer take over his duties back home.

Didn’t Rhea need him here?

“Thanks for coming.” Catherine smiled as the rest of Faerghus’ finest settled down. “Lady Rhea is exhausted from the recent battle, but it looks like we essentially took no casualties. If we had more victories like this, well, maybe we’d finally retake the Kingdom within the year!”   
  
But her smile quickly faded on its own.

“It’s… It’s quite the victory.” The Duke, Lord Rodrigue, smiled softly. “And it would bode well if we earned similar victories from now on. But I suspect we will not be so fortunate.”   
  
“No matter what, we have to carry on.” Cyril nodded. “Lady Rhea needs us all to do what we can, and this Kingdom won’t be restored on its own. We drove the Imperials back once, and we can do it again!”

“Arianhrod has got to be fuming. They’ve lost a commander, and failed to take this city. We might not have weakened their position all that much, but it will be a lot harder for them to claim to be the rightful rulers of Faerghus.” She crossed her arms in thought.

“Indeed.” Lord Rodrigue nodded. “Consider their situation: they failed to defeat us in our efforts to secure this city, and took so long to march here in the first place. I wonder what could be happening?”   
  
“... Didn’t we get that report about Claude and Edelgard capturing Myrrdin? If the Empire is more worried about that it might make sense. The Alliance being able to attack them would definitely be the more obvious threat.”

“I hope it’s that simple, Cyril.” Catherine sighed. “But Lady Rhea would have to be here to make heads or tails of all this. I don’t want to make any decisions without her input.”   
  
“Of course.” Lord Rodrigue smiled softly. “The Archbishop should rest, our victory was her doing after all.”

* * *

_ House Gloucester’s Lands, Leicester Alliance _

A girl with bright pink hair and a massive axe kept panting, heaving as she tried prying the axe out of her target.

A much older man, his armor well embroidered and ornate, lie still. The wound in his chest was gaping, bleeding horrifyingly on the ground.

“Hilda… Wow… You did it.” Claude dismounted from his wyvern and walked up to her. All around them, the soldiers of Gloucester began laying down their arms.

“Hilda!” Lord Holst walked up to her as well, while the soldiers of Goneril also remained at attention.

“Geez. They’d just change sides this quickly? You’d figure they would put up more of a fight...” Claude muttered.

“There isn’t much else to fight for.” One of the Gloucester Knights sighed. “The Alliance no longer has to obey the whims of the Empire, not after your victories at Myrdin and against our Lord. We… We’d rather not continue fighting the rest of Leicester, especially when the other Lords are at your back.”

Claude smiled. “Well… That was smoother than expected. If only other fights would be this easy-”

“You have a lot of work cut out for you, boy.” Holst crossed his arms. “But I suppose Judith and I can shoulder some of it.”

* * *

_ The Ruins of Fort Gideon, Faerghus Territories, Adrestian Empire (Disputed Territory) _

“Dimitri, I’ve got really bad news. We’re kind of short on supplies, and some of our battalions might just desert us if we continue to march in this state.”

“Sylvain, thank you for bringing this to my attention.” The rightful King of Faerghus crossed his arms. “I suspect our job would be to have whatever cavalry that’s with us to fan out and look for any Imperial or rebel supply wagons or grain. We would then help ourselves to those supplies.”   
  
“So we’d just be pirates then…” Ignatz sighed.

“I still suspect we would want to rejoin the loyalist army sooner than later. Continuing to act as glorified privateers would test the patience of any knight.” Gilbert also shook his head.

“Supplies should be our first priority, Your Highness, and weakening our foes would be essential.”   
  
“You state my thoughts exactly, Dedue. Even if we were to attempt to move east, our men would still be unable to make the journey. We should focus on raids and securing supplies first; lead the way, Sylvain! I think we have just enough cavalry to form two firm battalions.”

* * *

_ Great Bridge of Myrdin, The Leicester Alliance, Current Headquarters of the Marigold Army _

The banners of House Hresvelg continued to wave along the southern fortifications of this bridge.

Edelgard and Byleth stood, breathing sighs of relief as Claude and the others came into view.

Surprisingly enough, Claude and Hilda came with a few unexpected faces.

“So you are the other Professor my sister was talking about? The Black Eagles one who’s been helping the Adrestian Princess, and this must be…?”   
  
“Lord Holst.” Edelgard gave a respectful bow. “Fodlan owes you a great debt for holding the Locket for as long as you have. That you have personally come is an honor indeed.”   
  
“The Honor is mine, Your Majesty.” Holst bowed back. “... Though, please understand, I shall take orders from the acting Sovereign Duke. He leads the Alliance after all.”

“Of course.” She nodded. “We are allies, but you have your allegiance and I have mine.”

“I’m glad you understand.”

“Sooo, did anything happen when we were gone? I figure things got a bit boring over here.” Claude placed his hands behind his head and leaned back a bit.

“As relaxed as ever.” Edelgard smiled. “But in fact…”

Petra stepped out from behind her. “It is most endearing to see you again, Claude. I had fears that you might have obtained misfortune. The False Emperor has even managed to strike at Brigid, but the attacks have been small and have not been too threatening.”

“Well then, the gang’s all together.” His smile was bright as ever. “Not long ago, they had us cornered and divided. Now we can finally take the fight to them. They might have fortified the area, but… Were you able to find any weaknesses?”   
  
“None yet.” Seteth sighed. “However, I believe there has to be a gap in their fortifications somewhere. Their movements seem too… Skittish… For a well supplied army. We now have the entire Alliance at our back, making it incredibly difficult for them to attempt a full scale assault. Your Majesty, I should take Captain Jeralt and continue our reconnaissance. We have to find some way to strike at them.”   
  
“And I’ll help with that.” Ingrid nodded. “Our aerial corps have that advantage; we can observe their lines from the skies.”   
  
“It is good for me to be helping.” Petra stepped forward. “I am not feeling tired, and you will be needing more help for such a plan.”

“It might be best for us to use both an Aerial and Cavalry recon division.” Leonie added. “And I think you should help us out too, Claude. That wyvern’s got to be good for something.”   
  
“Sounds like a plan!” Claude grinned.

“You should all be careful, we can’t afford to lose any of you.” Edelgard nodded. “But we can’t sit here forever and wait for them to give us an opening. Take as many of the guard as you need; I’ll remain here in reserve.”

Byleth and Byless glanced at each other. As infantry, well, they’d probably be dead weight.

* * *

_ Myrdin Southern Checkpoint, a few hours later _

Preparations for the second recon mission were underway, but Leonie and Alois took Byleth, Byless, and Jeralt aside.

“I feel like we haven’t had a chance to talk since we took this bridge. So much to do, no time to just  _ breathe _ .”   
  
“I hear ya, Leonie.” Alois nodded. “For the past few years the Church was mostly calm and peaceful. Bandits running around every now and then, but nothing major happening. And then this past year… The Empire invades the Monastery, getting cut off from Rhea, we’re all trapped in this war and all this madness. I’ve barely been able to keep in touch with my family. I can only imagine how most of our troops are dealing with this.”

“Both of you went through so much to help us. We can’t thank you enough.” Byleth spoke.   
  
Only for Leonie to glare at him. “You’re making it sound like we didn’t want to do this. The least Alois and I could do was not get in Captain Jeralt’s way. Thankfully, all three of you are on the same side, so it makes our decisions way easier. We’re with you for as long as it takes.”

Jeralt smiled at that. “So there isn’t much else to say… Other than our Mercenary band always finishes our mission. Edelgard hired us to help her regain the throne, and that’s what we’ll be doing. Glad to have both of you with us.”

* * *

_ Lake Teutates, Disputed Territory _

“Lady Rhea, we don’t have much time. The enemy is guaranteed to be in this area.”

“Not to worry, Catherine. There’s a reason why we made it here on such short notice.”

“Who dares disturb my slumber?!” A booming voice echoed through the fog that mysteriously began to settle around them.

“I dare! Have you forgotten my scent?!” Rhea sprinted forward through the fog towards the voice.

“S-Seiros?!”

  
  
“The very same. Indech! The land is in ruins, the situation is almost as apocalyptic as the days of Nemesis. Some of our old comrades have abandoned me, but thus I need your strength more than ever.”

  
  
“My powers… Have waned over the years, Seiros. Though it warms my heart to see you again-”   


“Cease this nonsensical prattling. We can reminisce about old times later. I need your help, or the world burns. What is your answer?!”   


The massive, turtle like beast that rose from the mists, began to shift… And soon a strange man in brown robes appeared in its place. He had a thick beard, much like Seteth’s, and in many ways his face and mannerisms resembled Rhea’s former aide.

“Seiros… I’m not sure how helpful I can be for you, but you wouldn’t come all the way here if the situation wasn’t dire. Very well. Once again I shall walk at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's a series of character studies before Claude and Edelgard begin their second push.
> 
> At chapter end... You can probably picture how Rhea will guide the forces of Faerghus in her own valiant attempts... But don't worry DImitri will be there when they topple the gates of Arianrhod.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the ride thus far. I figured it wouldn't be proper to keep you waiting. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.


End file.
